Yes, I'm a Fujoshi!
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Fujoshi (腐女子?, lit. "wanita/gadis busuk") adalah istilah Jepang yang digunakan untuk mengejek/merendahkan penggemar wanita manga dan novel yang menampilkan hubungan romantis antara laki-laki (yaoi), Dan mari kita mengintip kehidupan seorang Fujoshi yang beruntung dan kurang ajar to the max!
1. The beginning of everything: PORPOSE!

Warnings: without plot (bukan PWP jadinya :v ) OOC, mungkin? terus CharaXOC, EYD parah, jadi ada bahasa _endemik_ , mau Indo, gaul maupun jawa... eh... dan ada beberapa bahasa Inggrisnya juga, dan ada bahasa tak senonoh (biasalah, Fujoshi) ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA!

Cerita ini di sponsori oleh Mood hari ini

.

.

* * *

 _ **Miiing..Miing..**_

 _Jangkrik...Ooh..Jangkrik..._

 _Suaramu membuat panas semakin terasa di sekujur tubuh, nafas yang semakin berderu kencang tak meninggalkan ruang di dada_

 _kain yang menutupi tubuhpun terlucuti oleh tangan yang layu, terlempar di lantai kayu,_

 _batuan dingin segala macam tak membantu, kipas angin dan kipas tangan pun sudah tak berlaku..._

 _Air yang mengalir dari pipa besi kini sudah mengering, kering kerontang menyisakan bekas keberadaannya di wastafel_

 _Jangkrik..Ooh...Jangkrik..._

 _Kenapa listrik bulan ini diputus?_

.

Di suatu siang saat aku tidur dengan nistanya...

 **Tulit tulit tulit tulit**

Perasaan hape dari tadi bunyi terus ada apa seh? * **pip** "Halo...?" buset suaraku serak bin basah euy bisa jadi menyaingi Om Jun nih. Junichi Suwabe maksudnya. Apa? gak bakalan bisa? Aish, setidaknya biarkan aku bermimpi/ngek

[Halo, ini ibu, kelamaan nunggu bapak kamu nih di resto jadi telpon kamu deh, hehehe] malah 'hehe'... dasar ibu [lagi tidur yak?]

Lagi baca homo, ya kali jawab gitu yak "Iya bu, ibu ke resto ama siapa?"

Yang di seberang cekikikan kayak neng Kunti, ngeri [biasalah, ama kumpulannya ibu-ibu, eh , kamu tau gak ruko yang di sebelahnya taman yang ada patungnya itu?] dan bla..bla..bla meskipun aku menjawab sekenanya kayak lampu 5 watt ibuku tetap saja bercerita penuh semangat 45, yah cerita apa aja deh bahkan kucing tetangga yang baru kawin juga di omongin.

Tapi ujung ujungnya bikin aku melek, sumpah gak bohong

[jadi kemarin bapak kamu bilang... **mau jodohin kamu ama anak temennya yang lebih tua 4 tahun** ]

 **JEGLAAAARRRR**

HA?! EXCUSE ME CAN I TABOK DIKAU?! SUMPEH LOE?!

[halo? Mbak? Masih hidupkah dikau?] sekilas tadi ane bisa liat kakek dan nenek di seberang sungai sompret!

"Aah, iya sayang sekali! Terus gimana?" tanyaku, langsung hilang kantukku tadi

[Hem... katanya sih anaknya itu bakalan ngunjungin kamu, kebetulan tempat kerjanya deket sama kos-kosan mu...]

Suhu tubuhku langsung menurun dan ekspresiku langsung jadi horor "Ka..kapan?"

 **TING TONG** *suara bel pintu bagai lonceng kematian*

Ja-jangan jangan?!

[Nah tuh kayaknya dia deh, coba kamu liat gih! Dia kayaknya tipemu lho~ yang jaim imut gitu khaan?] umur 21 tahun mana ada yang imut jaim inosen ibuuuu! [Semoga beruntung!] ***pip***

Sial

Sial, anjir, kampret, kepet, kupret, kecoa lo! Tiba-tiba banget! Tuh dua orang kenapa selalu ngerjain ane sih? Ane keluarin coro no Jutsu baru tau rasa mereka! salah ane apa Yolo... Ini anak perempuan kalian sendiri lho Pak, Bu. Duh Tuhan, berikanlah hamba ketegaran, kesabaran dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi ini...

 **TING TONG**

"Iya-iya Sebentar!" ganti baju dulu, cuci muka, terus rapihin rambut. Jaga image juga ceritanya

Skip.

Aku udah bikinin teh, ah moga gak nunggu kelamaan, biarpun begini aku menjunjung tinggi tata krama /gak. Cuma kadang kadang sih, 11 – 12 sama peristiwa hujan meteor, jarang banget, hehe.

Dan akupun membuka pintu.

"Permisi... selamat sore, maaf mengganggu adek sore-sore begini" Oh please Angels, please, take me now. Atau yang di hadapanku sekarang ini ya malaikatnya?

NIH COWOK MOEEEEEEEE!/nak.

Muka baby face, check

warna rambut dan mata biru langit, check

kulit putih mulus bagai bayi, check

gak terlalu tinggi dan gak terlalu pendek, check

postur tubuh yang ramping tapi masih terlihat gagah dengan otot ituuh, CHECK

suara lembut, sopan, pake setelan jas jadi kayaknya mapan,check

senyum yang oke dan tampan, DOUBLE CHECK

dan.. dan... DIA UKE IDAMA-ehem, kita hentikan dulu sesi fangirling nista ini.

"Dek?" tanyanya mengintip wajahku, aduh, moe-nya nambah!

"I-iya, anda siapa ya?" duh kaki gemeteran sumpah

"Ah, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, anak dari teman ayah adek, apakah belum di beri tau?" tanyanya masih tetap sopan. Aduh tingkahnya bikin gemeteran! Pingin peluk!/gak-gak, sabar hei, sabar...

Lagipula peluknya bukan peluk cewek ke cowok kok, lebih ke tante ama ponakan/heh

"Oh, yang itu, barusan saya di beri tau. Silahkan masuk" kataku sambil melempar senyumku yang paling... wajar. Menurutku, entah apa yang tampil di kenyataannya.

Tik.. tik... tik... untungnya tak ada jangrik yang menghuni tempat ini, kalau ada mereka bakal konser Palapa sekarang. Tapi, tak ada Jangkrik jam pun jadi.

Waktu yang berjalan terasa lamaaa banget kayak siput anak ibu rempong sebelah rumah, ah, mana dari tadi dia sibuk memperhatikanku dan meminum teh nya dengan nikmat. Oh, beginikah rasanya di wawancarai atau di interogasi? Tapi kalau petugasnya cakep kayak gini, buka bukaan pun saya relaaaa! Enggak, akan lebih baik kalau ada petugas lainnya, yang tinggi, ganteng, kekar, dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, dan aura liar tak terbendung-

SADARLAH WAHAI GADIS MUDA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan lagi.

"Mas kerja apa?" matilah, ini pertanyaan apaan coba

"Jadi guru di TK dek, nggak terlalu jauh dari sini" jawabnya kalem dan halus, ooh! Suaranya bisa bikin ketagihan

"Ooh, TK yang ada di Komplek perumahan?" satu satunya TK disini setahuku yang di situ sih, wilayah orang orang kaya monyet -bukan- kaya harta. Orangnya songong dan pelit, masa ane mau ngambil mangga aja disiram. Kan kampret. Kuburannya sempit tuh

Yah kali aja nemu scene yang menyegarkan mata? Kayak cowok cowok ganteng yang jalan jalan... dari senda gurau, saling meraih kerah sampe pelukan mesra (dari kacamata fujoshi) cewek? Ada juga lah, tapi maaf saja, ane demennya cowok. dan biasanya yang kaya kaya itu ganteng, maklum, perwatan sih, terkadang, mereka membuatku merasa gagal menjadi wanita.

"Iya yang di sana, adek punya kenalan di sana?"

"Nggak ada, Cuma kadang kadang jalan di situ"

"Ooh..."

Tik.. tik.. tik..

Ca-canggung! Mana aku bukan tipe yang selalu memulai pembicaraan lagi! Udah berapa jam berlalu?! Gak, pasti baru beberapa menit. Ditambah lagi... *lirik

Dia terus melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum lembut begitu, cewek mana yang gak luluh bego!

"Begini dek..." akhirnya mau ngomong! "Adek pasti sudah mendengar entah dari ayah atau ibu adek kalau adek mau di jodohkan denganku... tapi mungkin adek tidak tau kalau sebenarnya yang meminta adalah aku" ha? Wat? Tunggu, jadi... kakak cakep (atau om cakep?) ini yang minta? Apakah ini masih masuk dalam kateori pedo? Wait, plis, oke jadi bagaimana bisa dia yang minta? Kenal aja kagak kan? Iya kan? Tunggu, aku kenal gak sih? aku gagal paham

"Maaf membuat adek kaget, dan mungkin adek tidak mengenalku sama sekali.." yep, cowok ganteng bin unyu nan gemesin, ane gak kenal ente, kok bisa tiba-tiba tunangan? Apa sekali lirik langsung oke sajalah? Eits, kayak lagunya Iwan Fals aja "... tapi tolong pertimbangkanlah, aku tak keberatan menunggu hingga adek siap kok"

Tepok jidat sekarang boleh gak? Pingin banget, tangan udah gatel! Astaga! Ini cowok bener bener gemesin! Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengadakan penelitian lebih jauh, lagi pula saat ini aku tak punya orang yang kusukai, apa lagi pacar. Jadi punya banyak waktu untuk diriku, hell aku bahkan gak akan rela my Me TIME ke potong oleh apapun.

"Eh... saya pikirkan aja lagi deh mas, ini terlalu mendadak buat saya, tapi.. mas bener-bener yakin...?" kataku sambil nunjuk diri sendiri, dengan muka meragukan diri sendiri, mungkin mirip orang yang menahan panggilan alam yak. Dengan muka agak memerah dia menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu mengangguk.

NOSEBLEED OH NOSEBLEED JANGAN KELUAR DULU PELISS

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dia kembali menikmati tehnya. Kalau bisa aku pingin jejingkrakan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje di atap sebelah kamar. Selama 17 tahun hidupku aku tak pernah di 'tembak' kayak gini dan sekali dapet langsung bonus plus-plus! Untung besar cihuy!

Si doi berdehem halus "Ya sudah dek, sudah jam segini, aku pulang dulu, jika ada waktu aku akan mengunjungimu lagi..." katanya sambil tersenyum, menyelempangkan tas kerjanya dan berdiri, aku juga ikut berdiri "... itupun kalau adek gak keberatan" katanya malu malu idih, gemesin banget sih loe.

Aku tersenyum, jantung udah ketipang-ketipung rebana dari tadi "Ah iya, kalau mau mampir tolong beritau dulu" kataku

"Oh, kalau begitu..." katanya sambil merogoh saku, lalu mengeluarkan handphone "..Boleh aku minta nomormu?" katanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

JIKA TERUS BEGINI AKU BAKAL KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!

dan kami pun bertukar nomor

Dan aku mengantarnya hingga depan pintu "Hati hati di jalan" kataku masih dengan _my best sweet smile_ nyiahahaha~ gak papalah, sekali kali out of character, toh banyak yang gitu.

Mas Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi, setelah di rasa cukup jauh dari pandangan, aku masuk apartemen kayak orang kalap bin kesetanan, bahkan kucing dan burung yang kebetulan bertengger dengan indahnya di jendela kabur terbirit.

Dengan segenap semangat seperti fujoshi melihat otp mereka lagi _ihik-ihik_ , aku berteriak lantang "HYAAAAA KETEMU UKE IDAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN! KYAAAAA~" tak lupa dengan acara jejingkrakan.

Ah, jika ada yang bertanya tentang kewarasanku, tenang saja, aku masuk kategori yang layak di karantina kok '-')/

.

.

.

So! I'm a Fujoshi! Apa dia mau aku yang ternyata seperti ini?!

* * *

ALOHA! apa kabar reader-tachi? ogenki desuka? kembali dengan ane disini, kembali dengan cerita lovecom yang parah, dan hanya berlandaskan imajinasi liar dan kesetresan ane di tahun terakhir ane di SMK. gimana ngomongnya ya? ane bikin cerita lovecom hanya saat stress dan butuh oasis, jadi males bikin plot.(ane jujur yee)

Yep, kali ini juga tanpa plot dan kembali mengabaikan peraturan menulis yang baik dan benar. ane hebat kan? enggak? ya udah lah ya

di tunggu reviewnya... itupun kalo ada yag mau membuang buang waktunya untuk itu sih


	2. encouter with sexy dude

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke characters by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning: EYD(ejaan yang disemrawutkan), Imajinasi liar para makhluk laknat yang sejenis, kurang belaian, pikiran yang kurang ajar dan tak pantas di tiru, ANAK KECIL NAN UNYU UNYU GAK BOLEH BACA YA!

* * *

 _Lihaat kapalkuu~_

 _Semuanya karam~_

 _Ada yang mokad (vangkee)~_

 _dan korban tragedi (anjaayy)~_

 _setiap hari~_

 _kukenang semua~_

 _canon, non canon~_

 _semuanya indah~_

Dengan nyanyian gaje diatas aku melompat kegirangan di stan terdekat di Toko buku hari ini, mereka diskon besar besaran yipee~

Dalam ilmu akuntansi, Harta sama dengan Hutang di tambah Modal, jadi harta yang aku dapet hari ini hasil tabungan kerja part-time sebagai mbak pramu, hasil kiriman perbulan dari ortu, dan hasil jarahan (ngutang) dari uang tabungan adekku.

Maaf ya dek, minggu depan kakak ganti, pas itu udah akhir bulan, udah gajian

Oh iya kerja diatas adalah rahasia, uang sangu yang dikirim sih cukup untuk hidup, tapi tak cukup untuk Gaya Hidup.

Dan juga siapapun yang seorang otaku, wibu, anime lovers dan apalah itu tetek bengeknya pasti mengerti alasanku

DAIMAKURA! DOUJINSHI! AKSESORIS DAN FIGURE ITU MAHAAL COOYYY!

Mereka yang dengan kualitas terbaik dan dari tangan lihai sang seniman tak murahan! Sial, aku pining figure hatsune miku yang bisa digerakkan ituu! Eh, Shizuo juga oke sih.

Kata orang pinter Fisika, tekanan itu berbanding terbalik dengan gaya. Dan kata orang bijak, jikalau hidupmu kebanyakan tekanan, berarti kamu kebanyakan gaya.

Bodo amat, selama kapal Naru Sasu masih berlayar, selama Levi dan Eren masih bersama, gaya hidup seperti ini tidaklah buruk/ea.

Kembali ke comberan

Sudah di dalam toko, aku langsung pergi ke bagian majalah dan bagian R17

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, Muahaha

Apakah aku dipandang aneh di bagian sana?

Oh ya tentu saja

Tapi aku tak peduli

Yang penting aku senang, aku menang

Persetan orang risih, karena aku

Yang penting asik

Sekali lagi! Aseek

Yak, cukup dengan lagu Iwan Falsnya.

Kau tau? Karena semua penyelidikan tentang si pelamar dua minggu yang lalu, di sela kesibukan yang ku jalani, hasil penyelidikannya ada dua kata: tidak buruk

yep, itu udah dua minggu yang lalu dan dia belum menghubungiku sama sekali

aku gak mempermasalahkannya KARENA aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk semua, seperti sekolah dan belajar. Oh, dan ME TIME

Jangan tanya apa yang kulakukan

Lalu aku menyadari satu hal:

SETELAH DUA MINGGU AKU LUPA SIAPA SI PELAMAR ITU

Yang hanya ku ingat adalah rambutnya warna biru langit (apakah itu asli? Gak ada yang tau dan aku tak peduli, aku punya rasa toleran yang tinggi HA!) lalu kesannya yang manis

Parah kan?

Parah deh

Di kontakku memang tertulis [Kuroko Tetsuya] jadi aku cari cari info tentang nama itu dan yang kudapat adalah:

Dia seorang guru TK sekarang

Dia dulunya seorang pemain basket, menang di Winter Cup tahun 20XX dan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai...entah apa itu atau siapa itu

Banyak orang yang bilang kalau dia orangnya sopan, kalem, agak _rudely honest_ , dan pekerja keras.

Dan dia punya seseorang yang naksir berat ama dia dan gak dinotice sejak SMP

Sedih kan?

Sedih ya pasti

Aku pengen nangis, banyak orang menganggapku gak peka dan ternyata yang menyukaiku sama gak pekanya. Kok ya pas banget

Apalagi aku orangnya pelupa, jadi memori yang SEKIRANYA tidak penting akan langsung terhapus dan diganti oleh memori yang penting. Praktis sekali

MISALnya target Doujinshi dan poster pesanan di event selanjutnya, untuk mengisi malam minggu

Lol, Jones Detected

Aku melihat lihat jejeran majalah baru bersegel itu dengan tatapan nanar

 _Shit_ , aku hanya bisa beli 1 buku... jadi akan kuambil yang harga biasa tapi sekiranya menarik.

Majalah BL? Hum...

Majalah Gravure? Er...

Topless models? For Men or women? Or both? I TAKE BOTH

"DAPAT!"

"Eh?" kaget kami yang tidak elit selagi masih memegang majalah incaran masing masing dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah.

Demi Benkei aku merasa sedang berada di pantai tropis pas lihat orang ini?!

Dia punya kulit tan yang gelap dan entah kenapa itu cocok dengannya.. yang bahkan lewat kaos putihnya saja udah kelihatan kalau nih orang atletis/suit~

Bahkan jeansnya tak begitu bisa menutupi kakinya yang berotot, ahay

Dia juga punya rambut biru gelap? Apakah sekarang lagi nge-trend rambut pelangi gitu?

Ooh! Dan dia juga tinggi men-tower, dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Orang asing?

Oh, ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya, mungkin kebanyakan mengerut, jadi kayak bapak-bapak. Tapi sepertinya umurnya gak sampe segitu deh

Saat berpikir seperti itu kami memandang satu sama lain dengan bodohnya, dan orang ini memegang buku incarannya layaknya kitab. Plis deh aku gak akan ngapa-ngapain sayangmu itu

"Oh, Horikita Mai" sebutku saat menyadari cewek berbodi aduhai di cover dengan wajah manisnya

Dia berkedip dan mengangkat alis terkejut "Kau tau dia?" CORET! Dia bukan orang asing hanya seorang sexy dude lokal. Dengan suara yang gak kalah bikin cewek klepek-klepek kayak ikan kurang air.

Aku mengangguk "Ada temanku yang nge-fans padanya, kuakui dia memang err manis. Aku punya beberapa majalahnya"

Seketika matanya melebar dan berkilau antusias "BENARKAN?! Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya! Satsuki selalu mengomel tentang itu, bahkan teman temanku yang lain juga. Temanmu punya selera yang bagus" dia tersenyum khasnya sendiri.

Oh sial, dia udah punya pacar... Ahah, hidup memang tak adil

Eh tunggu, aku sendiri udah taken(?)

"Jujur aku terkejut kau tidak jijik" tanyanya sambil mengangak majalahnya sedikit

Aku memutar mataku "Serius kau tanya seperti itu padaku yang memegang ini?" kataku sambil mengangkat majalah laknatku sendiri, lalu aku mengendikkan bahu "Yeah, semua orang punya selera sendiri terlebih kau lelaki jadi udah wajar kan?"

Dia ketawa

DIA. KETAWA.

Demi Hinata yang imutnya sampai langit ketujuh, dia ZETTAI SEME

Oh, kecuali kalau dia punya senior... mungkin dia bakalan jadi tipe uke yang Badass

Senior yang sadis, posesif dan 'licin' dengan junior yang sexy, liar nan badass

Aku membayangkan hubungan mereka, sepulang kerja si senior menarik dasi juniornya, sambil bilang "aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang dulu"... lalu..lalu, yang 'panas' dan 'liar' terjadi di ruang kantor yang sepi!- aku menghentikan imajinasi liarku sambil menggeleng keras sebelum aku mimisan

Tidak buruk, tapi harus stay focus. Untuk sekarang

"Kau orang yang menarik! Boleh minta nomormu?" kataya sambil tersenyum (lebih mirip sexy smirk)

Berapa banyak kata sexy disini? Oh, barusan nambah satu. Maaf tapi orang di depanku benar benar layak mendapat gelar itu

Aku berkedip, leherku agak sakit karena selalu melihat ke atas

Suka model 'begituan'? Check

Pikiran yang sama? Check

Sense of Humour yang sama? Check

Rasa toleran terhadap model manapun tapi punya yang nomor satu diantara mereka? Click

Ganteng, Hot, dan maskulin? CHECK (aku ganti kata sexy dengan maskulin agar lebih banyak rasa)

'Duh, kita cocok banget, pasti takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita!' batinku naif yang malah mirip lagu Dangdut

Menyerahkan nomorku pada Ganguro di depanku? Yang kelihatan sangat badass, dan memungkinkan untuk mengira bahwa dia seorang kriminal? Dengan majalah ITU di tangannya?

Tentu, Kenapa Tidak?

Dan kamipun bertukar nomor...

"Oh, nama?" tanyaku

"Aomine Daiki" katanya, astaga, suaranya bikin merinding saking bagusnya. Kayak.. serak serak basah gitu~ aduh cyin, bisa rempong deh eike kalo terus beginong!/hus

Kutulis [Aomine-Sexy dude-] di nomor kontakku, Yush dengan ini koleksi cogan nyata 3D bertambah satu, tinggal foto di profil kontak biar gak lupa.

"Oh iya, namaku-"

"Lho dek? Kamu ngapain disini?" perkenalanku terpotong

Oleh sebuah suara yang SANGAT familiar tapi aku tak ingat ini punya siapa?

"Ooh Tetsu! Sebentar, tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan selesai... tunggu, kau memanggil siapa?" tanya Mas Aomine rada telmi

Aku menoleh perlahan, sekilat ingatan menyambar otak pentium 3 ku yang udah miring dan karatan

Mataku melebar

Mas Kuroko

THAT'S F*CKING KUROKO TETSUYA

Aku cepat cepat menyembunyikan majalah laknat di belakang punggungku. KUAMPRET aku kayak maling jemuran yang tertangkap basah lagi _in action_ njiirr!

Aku berkeringat dingin

"Uh... lagi cari buku referensi" ***riiing!** OOH! Sahabat sejoli, seperjuangan dan sekampretan dari jaman imut-imut sampe amit-amit telepooonnn! Aku padamu broh! "Ah! Aku ada urusan setelah ini, sampai jumpa Mas Kuroko! Mas Aomine!"

Lalu aku ngibrit, Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kicep.

Di tengah pelarianku/ea/ aku mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini

Aku ke toko buku

Ketemu sexy dude ini

Berkenalan

Tukeran nomor

Di tempat SEPERTI ITU

Lalu Tunangan tiba tiba nyempil

PERFECT

.

.

.

tuberculosis

* * *

ada mau nyumbang saran ato ide? silahkan! lapak dibuka hingga hari sebelum senin dan setelah minggu, dan kotak amal ditutup hingga jam 25.00

oh, dan satu lagi

SELAMAT HARI RAYA QURBAAANNN BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN! ada yang mau daging? kebetulan lagi nyembelih temen ane nih, pas banget syaratnya, sebut saja WC

WC: Z-KUN JAAHAAADDDD

ane: lho ente sehat dan gemuk, umur udah lebih dari beberapa bulan gitu, dan ente jantan

WC: ANE BETINA COOYY

Temen yang laen: LOE KIRA AYAM HAH?!

yk, capcus, bye.

 **jangan lupa review yee '-')/**


	3. O'llow, ikemen-eh, beruk kuning

['O llow, Ikemen-kun-eh gak, beruk kuning] by: my megaMIND

.

.

.

"CCCOOOOYYY ANE KETEMU COWOK MA(C)HO BARUSAN COOOYYYY!" Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah sobat masa kecil yang keberadaannya layaknya ada dan tiada. Omongannya pedes kayak sambalado nyasar, terasa panas di kuping maupun di kokoro. Karena lidah udah mainstream.

"Berisik! Kalau ngomong jangan di plesetin napa?!" balasnya gak woles

"Lho kan biar seru cuy" ada apaan yak kok doi kayak saiyan gitu.

"Seru seru pala lu peang! Mendingan gue disuruh lari keliling Tokyo ketimbang ndengerin fantasi laknat kuwi! Gila lu jadi makhluk!" Light Novelnya ditutup dengan penuh nafsu

"Kayaknya ada yang lagi PMS di sini"

"HAH?!" dia ngebentak, Ih, kalau udah gini gatel kan pingin jahilin. Nih orang tingkahnya sering minta di usilin, biarpun dia sengaja atau enggak, kasian juga sih, tapi kalo ngobrol antara pingin ngusil sama pingin ngupil kadang beda tipis.

"Psst, dek, jangan ganggu Jumi deh hari ini, dia barusan di tolak"

"Lho emang ada yang kenal dia Bang?" aku tau, sakit dikatain kayak gitu, aku tau.

Soalnya guruku sendiri pernah tanya ke aku "Lho, kamu siapa ya?" padahal udah 3 bulan ngajar di kelasku. Apakah keberadaanku setipis itu di hadapanmu bu? Apakah aku tak sebegitu berarti bagimu? Kebayang gak sih rasanya digituin? #basedontruestory

"Lha iya itu, dia di bales "Maaf, tapi kamu siapa ya?" sama gadis yang ditembak, parahnya sekelas lagi" si abang senyum antara kasihan sama ngeledek "Entah itu cewek tepat di sebelah bangkunya apa kagak pfft!" ngeledek, dia ngledek.

"Whoahahahahaha makanya jadi makhluk jangan tipis-tipis napa!"

"Bangsat lo! Udah! Sini'in doujin lo! Katanya mau nyerahin sekarang?!" teriak si doi sambil ngulurin tangan. "Dan elu bang! Jangan ngatain gue ya! Masih mending gue berani nyatain perasaan gue! Ketimbang lu! Tatapan mata aja udah epilepsi!" perkataan yang sungguh menohok, sobat.

Bang Nijimura ngedumel dan pundung di pojokan.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, tak kenal maka tak sayang, tapi khusus untuk mereka, jika udah kenal bisa kena ayang ayang. Yuk capcus.

Yang lagi PMS namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelihatannya diem, dewasa dan misterius. Padahal kalo udah kenal mah rasanya kayak koprol tiga kali lapangan sama bersandalkan kaktus dan dilihatin mantan yang udah capcus. Sakit di luar dan sakit di dalam. Pulang pulang encok.

Yang lagi bersekongkol namanya Nijimura Shuuzou, aku manggilnya bang Niji. Kelihatannya tegas, padahal mah ya memang gitu. Jiwa pemimpinnya kuat, padahal jiwa pujangganya bisa ngebikin Bendungan Lapindo jebol, Bikin mau nangis saking ngenesnya.

Ada lagi satu, sosoknya begitu lekat dengan nanas, tapi kelihatannya beliau belum dipanggil. Mereka sobat ane dari masa orok-orok dan unyu-unyu, besarnya cogan diluar sembelit di dalam.

Benar, mereka adalah contoh threesome yang nyata/heh.

Beruntung banget kan ane, gak usah nyari jauh-jauh surga ada di depan mata ihir~

"Eh iya, mana bang Miya?" tanyaku sambil obrak abrik tas. Fd-nya ketemu, kuserahin ke Jumi

"Belum di cetak nih? Covernya?" tanyanya dengan muka berasa gak enak gak enak gitu.

"Kan itu urusan elo Jum. Covernya juga udah jadi kok" dia tepok jidat

"Miya lagi kulakan Nanas, persediaannya habis. Ntar dia nyusul"

"E buset bukannya lusa udah beli yak?" aku tercengang

"Habis dilempar, habis di makan, ujung ujungnya tepar dan kualat."

"Korbannya?" kayaknya udah punya tebakan nih

"Si pelaku dan primadona kampung"

Sudah kuduga. Bentar lagi moga dapet payung cantik, payungku yang lama udah rusak betewe. Rusak dicakar kucing

"Eh, berangkat yuk, mumpung masih jam segini nih, kayaknya masih ada waktu buat siap siap" dan seperti yang sudah kalian sudah tau, kami berkumpul dalam grup Otaku Seger Waras yang beruntungnya mendapatkan stan di event hari ini.

(Reader: gue baru tau nyet)

Judulnya saja yang begitu, judul yang menggambarkan pengharapan senior kami dan nyatanya sekarang nama tinggal nama. Ngenes.

Mari kita skip karena jelas banyak tipe orang gak sabaran dan dengan kurang ajarnya teriak "DURASI WOY DURASIII"

.

.

Rame njir

"Ini keramaian diluar jalur kenangan, kampret" ya kali rombongan mahasiswa dan segala keajabannya lewat, ini mah Parade anak kos, segala pujangga dan anak muda beragam jenis ada! bagai kejatuhan duren isi duit! Bukan lagi rebong, tapi mungkin udah jeti. Sakit di kepala tapi akhirnya seneng juga. Kalo gini mah peluang untung banyaak~ (ngarang)

"Katanya panitia ngundang beruk kuning kemari" Oh, Jumi kembali dari acara mencetak karya seni aku yang full aku banget~

"Beruk kuning yang besar apa yang kecil tong?" tanya Bang Niji

"Yang besar" jawab Mayuzumi datar, singkat, padat dan jelas

"Besar apanya?" tanyaku, mereka berdua mingkem sambil melirik ganas, aku menyeringai setan.

Bingung dengan istilah kami kan yaa? Mari aku terjemahkan bahasa alien kekurangan kamus kami

Beruk Kuning yang kami kenal ada dua

Yang satu adek ku yang manis sekali sampe jadi pahit, asem-asem sepet, tingkahnya kayak dedemit di kasih kepiting = tuyul. Sebut saja Nash, kepanjangannya Nashi Goreng.

Sebenarnya bukan itu sih namanya, hanya julukan sayang pemberianku. Kakaknya.

Karena namanya terlalu bagus, Nash Gold Jr. Kenapa Jr? Karena dia punya Junior di bawahnya. Lalu nama bapak-ibunya Bejo dan Sukiyem.

Ketara anak pungut kan?

 _"WOE LU KAKAK LAKNAT MADESU JANGAN NGATAI ADEK LO YANG GANTENG UNYU SELANGIT YE! BILANG AJA LO IRI YEUUUU"_

Seketika aku begidik dangdut, kayaknya ada yang barusan ngatain diri yang malang ini deh.

[sementara itu, di kejauhan...] author pov

"Mak, kenapa sih tereak tereak gitu! Kan Nash malu mak!" protes si bungsu saat nemenin emaknya belanja

"kayaknya kakak lu lagi mikir aneh aneh deh, udahlah, lupakan" jawab si ibu yang lagi telepati mode. Mitos yang mengelubungi mak mak udah terbukti, mitos bahwa emak selalu bisa tau pikiran anaknya, itu bukan mitos, tapi fakta. Intinya, jangan remehkan insting emak-emak ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk belajar bagaimana menenangkan harimau cisarua yang lepas dari kandang, karena bisa jadi itu akan berguna sewaktu-waktu.

"Emang aku punya kakak ya mak?" tanya polos Nash yang udah SD kelas 3.

Sungguh sadis caramu dek.

Lanjut ke acara perkenalan. First pov

Yang satu lagi Kise Ryouta, Aktor kelewat narsis dan eksis yang mukanya dipajang saben jalan, promosinya gila-gilaan. Rupanya bikin yang lewat ketabrak papan, kecebur selokan dan kena sariawan. Senyumnya bikin lupa sarapan, posturnya bikin mabuk kepayang, suaranya bikin ayan-ayan.

Ada yang kayak gitu. Ada.

Dan juga tentang primadona kampung, dimana ada kohai kurang ajar di situ ada senpai ganas, perpaduan Blonde dan abu-abu jarang terjadi. Maling malingan antara Miyaji dan Haizaki tak dapat dihindari. Duo ribut itu tontonan setiap hari yang sayang kalau dilewati. kitakore!

Ya untung Bang Miya ikut pos kamling, Haizaki kelakuannya parah banget, ya masa' daleman Neng Reo di embat juga.

(ada yang gak ngaca disini)

Dan kami pun sambil ngakak ria menyiapkan stan, barang dagangan kami, komputer, hardisk dan kostum.

Gak ada yang tanya kostum kami apa gitu?

"Dek, minumnya gak ada, lu beli gih, ini uangnya" Enaknya jadi senior itu apa sih? yaitu bisa suruh suruh adeknya seenak dengkul.

"Takaran kalian minum kayak onta, gak beli galon sekalian?" jawabku singkat dan kurang belaian. Belaian Golok yang bener.

Nijimura bersungut sungut, ane ngibrit, Miyaji baru datang. "Si bocah ngapain lagi Ji?" tanya Bang Miya "Wooh! Jumi kayak biasa rajin banget!" katanya begitu liat Mayuzumi yang menyiapkan stan dengan rajinnya.

"Biasa, dia minta di timang timang ama bogem gue" jawab bang Niji yang manyun manyun minta di cium/heh

"Ya kayak biasanya juga kan bang, kalo yang nyiapin kalian entah bakalan jadi apa" jawab Jumi sekenanya, setelah itu gak kedengeran lagi, udah terlalu jauh, apa lagi tes sound panggungnya gak banget ya masa' pake lagu dangdut. Ini acara apaan? Hajatan? Sunatan? Nikahan?

 _Abang pilih yang mana?_

 _Perawan atau janda?_

 _Perawan memang menawan_

 _Janda lebih menggoda~_

Abang pilih perawan aja deh neng, lebih suka yang seger seger dan belum disentuh orang. Alias masih orisinil.

...

Dih, genreku memang pantas dipertanyakan.

"Makasih banyak mbak!"

"Sama-sama" tuh aku aja dipanggil mbak, emang demit dah.

 **Gradak gradak gradak gradak gedebuk MEONG badum tess tuing Drap Drap Drap drap drap**

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN FANGIRL DATANG!" heh?

"TARIIK TARRRIIIKKK!" tarik apanya? Emang dangdutan?

"WOE PINGGIRIN BANNER KITA COEG!" ada apaan sih?!

"WAAAA SELAMATKANLAH ASUPAN DAKU" yang ini kayaknya serupa tapi tak sama ama aku.

"DEK! WOI NAPA LU BERDIRI DENGAN BEGONYA SIH?! CEPET MUNDUR DEK! MUNDUURR!" Samar samar aku mendengar teriakan penuh panik dari Bang Miya kayak komandan di peperangan. Tapi aku penasaran

Di tengah kepulan asap yang kayak badai pasir itu aku melihat kuning kuning muncul di horizon

Lebih dekat lagi... oh, kepala

Lebh dekat lagi... badan, cowok, kayaknya lumayan tinggi, bodinya oke

Lebih deket lagi... kaki, fashionnya kayak yang di majalah majalah.

Tunggu

Bukannya itu beruk kuning yeh?

Dan tanpa sadar dia sudah ada di depan mata, mari kita potong adegan ini menjadi tiga bagian karena saking cepetnya author males ngejelasin panjang lebar.

Dia tepat di hadapanku, setengah nangis kayak lagi dikejar genderuwo. Hari ini panas, jadi wajar saja kalau makhluk yang berjenis manusia bakal jadi lebih 'agresif' dari biasanya

Lenganku, MY ARM, ditarik, ama dia. Kenapa? Hanya tukang bakso yang tau.

Aku diseret dan saking cepetnya aku melayang

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHH! JUMI TOLONGIN GUE JUUUMM!"

[Di kejauhan, si 'jumi' lagi bersin cantik]

Di gang sela-sela bangunan dita berbelok tajam dan berhenti dengan aku yang bersandar tembok, Kise menempelkan tubuhnya, wajah kami terpisah beberapa senti, dahi kami bersentuhan dan bibir kami hanya terhalangi tangannya. nafas kami memburu di lorong sempit nan gelap ini, mata kami bertemu.

Deskripsi yang romantis banget~ dan entah kenapa terbayang mecum di otak author kan~ reader juga kan~/ea

Meskipun sekarang aku sudah di booking Mas Kuroko, tapi... tapi...

INI UDAH BERLEBIHAN COY GUE BISA NOSEBLEED NEH! Bgst...

Setelah gerombolan musibah itu lewat kami menarik nafas lega dan menjauh.

Selamat cuy, kalo diterusin ane bakal kehabisan nafas. mati. bahasa halusnya sih mampus/oi

"Haah... maaf-ssu... kau terlibat...haah... aku tak sengaja..." katanya ngos-ngosan dan entah kenapa kedengeran pingin di serang.

PLIS STAPH DAT aku bisa mimisan dengan gak elitnya tauk! Pikiranku udah gak karuan nih!

"Mas... tolong itu nafas atur dulu..." kataku, lalu dia terbatuk beberapa kali dan mengambil nafas dalam. Aku juga

Si beruk kun-KISE Ryouta berdiri dan berbalik padaku, aku juga melakukan hal sama. Matanya yang berbulu mata kece badai melebar, aku masang muka bego. Nih orang kenapa? Emangnya di belakangku-OH TIDAK apa ada yang aneh dengan kuuhhh?! Kecuali otaknya karena itu sudah bergaransi akan sengklek selamanya.

"... Kau... bukannya tunangannya Kurokocchi ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk padaku, tidak sopan! Eh, kayak aku sopan sopan aja ding

Heh?

Kurokocchi? Apaan tuh?

"Maaf?" kataku, pujilah aku karena tumben tumbenan yang keluar dari mulut ini adalah kata kata yang bener.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Kau tunangan Kuroko Tetsuya kan?! Maaf tak mengatakan ini dari awal tapi aku selalu menambahkan –cchi pada orang yang aku hormati-ssu!" matanya berbinar coeg, senyumnya silau, kacamata hitam, MANA KACAMATA HITAMKU?!

Aku mengangguk, di iya-in aja deh "Iya benar, dan mas Kise apanya mas Kuroko?"

Dia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, gestur memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga "Aku mantan teman setimnya di klub basket dulu-ssu!" Ooh~ begonooohh~ hampir aja aku kira mantan yang 'itu', hem... lumayan juga...

Lumayan nguke dianya. Kalau di homoin, kira kira yang mana ukenya ya? Dari sifat sih orang ini, tapi kalau dari ukuran tubuh sih mas Kuroko... KiKuro atau KuroKi? Oho~ pairing yang fleksibel! Bisa threesome ama si mas Aomine itu juga! Muahahaha, Bebas pilih yang mana! Di obral hingga detik ini!

Nah loh pikiran laknat muncul lagi kan. Tetaplah fokus gadis muda, hari ini mungkin adalah hari keberuntunganmu, jangan merusaknya, oke bro? Oke aja laa~ lagi pula kayaknya orang ini asik dan rame kalo di ajak ngobrol~

"Tapi dek, kayaknya kamu gak pantas buat Kurokocchi deh" **KRATAK** pikiranku tentangmu berubah dalam sekejap, dasar beruk kuning. Sialan maksudnya apa

Dia mengangguk dan menatapku penuh dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Gadis **sepertimu** tak cocok untuk Kurokocchi, bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan dia saja-ssu?"

Hem... Tabok Gak yaaa Tabok Gak yaaa

"Lagipula, aku mengenal seseorang yang lebih pantas dengannya dari pada kau, dan dia orang yang telah mengenal dan dekat dengan Kurokocchi sejak lama... harusnya Kurokocchi memilih orang itu! Tapi kenapa malah kau-"

"Kise Ryouta-san." Panggilku, yang dalam keadaan di pinggir ketenangan. Sialan pingin di getok pake gayung nih anak. Anak siape sih lu?

"Tentu anda yang sebagai yang lebih tua dariku, yang tentu **lebih bijaksana** dariku mengetahui ini, Perasaan manusia tak bisa dikendalikan maupun di tentukan oleh siapapun" sialan, kata kata selanjutnya apaan yak?

"Mau orang yang anda kenal ini mengenal Mas Kuroko lebih lama, lebih dekat dengannya, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dariku. Pada akhirnya mas Kuroko yang memilih, keputusan ada ditangannya. Aku juga tak tau apa-apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, di antara lingkup hubungan kalian selama ini bukan?" lah elu baru pertama kali tatap muka ama aku udah main semprot aja dasar kamfret lu. Pergi ke laut sono!

"Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkan aku atas keputusan yang mas Kuroko, teman baik yang kau hormati itu buat?" nah loh skakmat. Mau bales apaan lu, makanya kalo ngomong dipikir, otak kok di taruh di dengkul. Makan tuh dengkul. Males dah, kalo gini bakal bad mood seharian kan? Siapa yang mau jadi pelampiasan nih?

"Dek! Lu dimana sih?! jangan-jangan udah berhijrah ke dunia lain ye?!" oh, suara ini... sudah waktunya balik, jadi lupa kalo hari ini harus cari nafkah/ea

"Jika masih punya pertanyaan, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada teman baikmu itu? Kurasa dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, mas Kise." Dengan kata penutup, wasalam dan kiss bye, saya pamit undur diri~

Betewe mau sampai kapan mas Kise melongo kayak ikan lohan gitu?

.

"Bang! Nyariin aku ya?" bang Miya coo cuit ih~

Mukanya asem-asem manis gitu pas noleh "Kagak, nyariin tokek!" setelah di liat, diraba dan diterawang (syit ambigu cuy), dia kayak habis nyemplung sumur njir "Lu kemana aja sih?!" dia ngelap keringatnya pake baju... gerakan yang sederhana namun dahsyat efeknya!

Dengan wajah serius dan hati yang ketawa edan aku menjawab "Aku habis tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan, bang." Troll approved

Bang Miya tertohok(?) "Berani make kata-kata legenda Kakashi lagi lu! Sini lu kecebong!" lalu kepalaku di kempit di ketiaknya

Ketiaknya...

Ketiak...

Keti...

Ke-

"AAAAARRRGGHHH! HIDUNG INOSEN GUEEEE! RESEK LU BANG!"

Dan kejadian minggu ini lengkaplah sudah, satu hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sabtu di minggu berikutnya

 **Ping!**

[Dek, nanti malam ketemuan yuk, ada yang mau mas omongin. Tempatnya di Restoran Yamato jam 7 ya, nanti mas jemput] ini cobaan apa ya tuhan QvQ)

Preview utk selanjutnya!

" _Dek, aku di suruh sama orang tua kamu untuk tinggal sama kamu."_

 _OHOKH!_

" _Mas! Maaf gak bilang ini lebih cepat tapi aku itu otaku fujoshi!"_

" _kalau Otaku mas tau dek... tapi_ _Fujoshi itu apa?"_

 _Bunuhlah aku sekarang mas, bunuhlah akuuuuuuu!_

Mau update cepet? review yang banyak dong!


	4. Semua terserah padamu, aku begini adanya

Ente jual, ane beli

Ente beli, ane lari

mau ngejar apa lempar sepatu?

.

.

Setelah sms yang cetar membahana badai trulala ntuh, aku beneran dijemput. Dan dengan fashion yang udik pake banget naik sepeda motor NINJA milik mas Kuroko.

NINJA cuy, NINJA.

Dan sebagai hasil perpaduan yang tak terduga itu aku harus mati matian menahan ketawa nista. Jirr keren banget jiiirrr. Cowok Moe dan motor Ninja! Kontras beud mas Kuroko jadi manly plus-plus! Dan apa apaan rambut yang di tarik kebelakang di bagian samping kanan itu?! Pake Pomade kan?! *Gebuk gong*

Soalnya aku kenal cowok yang menggaya rambut pake minyak, atau air. Jawabannya gampang, karena murah meriah. Jangan ketawa, itu tandanya orang kereatif :v

Dan kami pun sampai, tak terasa, tadi sambil berkendara aku terus terusan meluk mas Kuroko, Uookh... jadi gini rasanya meluk cowok ya?! Rasanya bikin nano nano jir! manis asam asin! Rame rasanya~ #ngiklan

Setelah duduk dan memesan pun kami mulai basa basi

"Maaf ya dek, mas lama gak ada kabar, kita juga jarang ketemu..." Mas Kuroko tersenyum sedih

"Gak papa kok mas, mas sering sms... itu aja udah cukup kok" ye, cukup untuk membuatku kena epilepsi di kasur. Serangan 'Pink' gitu emang ampuh buat para jomblo, ibaratnya sih Critical Hit gitu kalo di game-game.

Jangan liat aku kayak gitu, aku juga main game 'normal' loh. Gak Cuma BL aja

Setelah menunggu pesanan datang

"Gimana kabar adek? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Hah?

Mas Kuroko buru-buru menjelaskan "Aah, begini, aku Cuma ingin tau saja, karena kita telah bertunangan, jadi kita seharusnya juga saling mengenal lebih dekat..." katanya dengan pipi yang memerah. Ooh~ begitu~

Aku tersenyum wajar padahal inner dari innerku ini udah jejeritan "Ahaha, gak papa mas. Itu hal biasa, hem... Kabarku baik, Sekolah ku biasa saja, Tak ada hal khusus. Tapi mungkin karena sudah 3 tahun bersama terus ya, di kelas tiga ini meskipun tugas dan ujian menumpuk tapi terasa sangat menyenangkan!"

Ye, terutama sama temen temen sejenisku, serupa tapi tak sama, keseharian kami yang penuh dengan hal nista berawal dari aku kelas dua. Awalnya aku iseng iseng memberi temenku manga BL, tapi dua hari kemudian...

"Hyaaaa~ Nanao sama Aikawa cocok yaaaaa~ Nanao cantik bangeett" . **"HAH?!"** That's one of the big suprise of the year. Dan setelah itu kami bercerita tentang manga yang kami baca, Download, main bareng, gak perlu yang mewah dan menghabiskan biaya banyak, yang penting kami bisa bersenang senang. Karena, bahagia itu sederhana/eaa

Hah, aku ngelamun. Waduh ngerasa bersalah nih, orang sedang berbicara malah ngelamun. Gak boleh... gak boleh...

"Lalu Dek, aku barusan di sms, Aku disuruh orang tuamu untuk tinggal bersamamu"

 **GRADAK**

Aku keselek! "Ohokh! Mas! Maaf gak memberitau ini dari awal tapi aku ini Otaku fujoshi!" teriakku spontan.

Mampus barusan ngomong apa nih mulut

Mas Kuroko mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sama rada panik

Aku minta maaf sama pengunjung yang lain lalu duduk kembali (betewe mereka menatap kayak gimanaaaa gitu). Aku menatap serius pria di depanku. Dia balik menatapku juga.

Dia mengambil pose berpikir "Eh... Kalau Otaku mas tau artinya dek, tapi kalau fujoshi itu apa ya?"

Bunuhlah aku sekarang mas bunuhlah akuuuuu!

Ada banyak orang diluar sana yang tak menerima keberadaan kami. Ya. Banyak. Banyak sekali. Kita mah bisa apa, kita Cuma generasi busuk yang saling mencemari jiwa, kita mah apa atuuuuhhh

Sudahlah (/'-')/

Tapi gimanapun juga, kami hanyalah orang orang dengan kesukaannya yang tak berbeda dengan yang lain. Cuma kesukaan kami rada melengceng, itu saja. Tapi meskipun begitu bukan berarti semua orang memakluminya. Maka dari itu kami menyembunyikan keberadaaan kami. Sebagai penggemar 2D, apalagi penggemar 'begituan'. Yes, jika dirasa rasa kayak semacam organisasi gelap aja. Iya, organisasi kayak suku ambon gitu/heh

Gak berniat ngeledek ya, jika ada yang tersinggung maka maafkanlah aku

Tapi, jika orang di depanku ini memang berniat denganku, maka aku harus membeberkan segalanya sebelum dia menyesal.

Aah meskipun begitu ini hal yang sulit untuk di jelaskan! Aah! Pingin pulang!

...

"Uhh... itu..." duh ya masa' harus di jelasin disini? Biasanya gampang gampang aja mau ngejelasin tapi sekarang kok lidah kelu ye?

Apakah ini karena love power?

Nggak, ya kali love power, yang ada mah Fujoshi beam/heh

Oh! sekarang aku tau!

YHA MASA' KUDU MENCEMARI PIKIRAN ANAK ORANG YANG MASIH POLOS SEEEHHH?! KRIMINAL DOOONG YAAAA?! KRIMINAL DOOONG!

"... Dek, kalau susah di jelaskan gak papa, aku akan mencari tau sendiri..." mas Kuroko berkata dengan tenangnya. "Dan tentang tinggal bersamanya adek nolak?"

Aku mengangguk

"Sudah kuduga kamu bakal jawab gitu dek. Mas juga gak setuju sih" Whoaaa... jawaban yang tak terduga, kira kira kenapa ya?

"Karena dilihat dari segimanapun, Seorang wanita dan pria tidak boleh satu atap, tidak baik" Hyaaaa cowok alim memang beda! Coba kalo temen cowokku-dan cewek juga, mereka pasti bakal ngomong gini

" _Woeee ane bawa camilan nih! Kita ngerusuh dulu ya!"_ sambil seenak jidat nyelonong masuk Apartemenku, menggila bareng di malam minggu lalu pulang besok sorenya. Dengan muka mereka yang nggatel pingin di lempar sepatu. Yah untuk aku dapet ruang untuk satu orang, jadi gak ada yang bakal protes sama kekacauan yang mirip perang dunia itu. Paling parah di labrak sama tetangga sebelah.

Sama aja nyeng

"Ya udah dek, udah malem nih, pulang yuk"

.

.

.

Alasan mas Kuroko sih bener ya.. tapi cuman satu dari beberapa alasanku. Pertama, Aku masih pingin tinggal sendiri, masih ingin bebas sampai pada waktunya, kata riset penelitian dari siapaaa gitu, umur perempuan yang siap menikah adalah... 21 apa 23 ya? Pokoknya itu. Jadi, masih ada beberapa tahun lagi. Kedua, masih banyak tujuan hidupku yang belum tercapai, selagi masih single, jadi bisa fokus.

Tapi, kelihatannya alasan yang logis di atas akan kalah besar sama alasan berikut ini deh

Halah bilang aja kalo masih pingin gegulingan lihat sesuatu yang jahanam di layar deh~

Hinalah aku karena itu, toh yang bisa kuucapkan hanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BODO AMAT

Skip

Paginya, ketika masuk kelas... ada kejadian dimana aku hampir kehilangan nyawa. Dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sobat yang mukanya gatel pingin disambit pake keris keramat. Dan membuat siapapun pingin mandi kembang tujuh rupa begitu kenal.

Namanya Ibara

"WOI ENTE KEMARIN SAMA SIAPA NJIRRR GILA UNYU BEUD PAKE NINJA LAGI" yang di sebutkan menyerangku dengan menggoncangkan tubuhku kenceng banget, aku ulangi, kennceeeeng banget "Mirip Marquez Kyuuhhh~" HEH

"Lu kira Balapan Motor JP gitu heh?!" balesku gak woles "Otakku kopyor nyeng lepasin!"

Dan anak setan yang satunya nongol lagi "Yang bener woi kemarin lu sama siapa? Ke resto lagi, gayamu cuy pengen kulempar sepatu tapi sayang ama sepatuku..." Kayo, pagi pagi udah kurang ajar

"Lu-lu pada kok bisa tau seh?"

"Oh ya iya dong... Ibara gituloh, aku kan selalu tau, apa lagi tentang si dia ihir~" mulai lagi

"Hadeh pagi pagi udah baper nih anak" kata Umi dengan muka sudah lelah "Umi mulai lelah"

"Hemmm teruskan Ra Teruskan! Meski lu koar koar disini si dia juga gak bakalan denger!" Aku masang tampang yaoming ke Ibara

Ibara mingkem, kedip kedip ngenes, lalu mengangguk dengan tatapan pedih, dan kembali ke bangku, bersidekap dan memendam kepalanya "KAYO KURANG AJAAAARRRR DASAR ANAK SETAN! DEMIT LO DEMIIITTT!"

Aku, Kayo dan Umi ngakak gulung gulung

Yang sabar ya

"Hmm... pagi pagi kalian udah semangat, berarti pr nya dah selesai ya?" Kaze, si penari yang gerakannya terlalu luwes sampai kayak cacing kepanasan sampe jadi gosong, ya itu.

Aku smirk ganteng(?) "Heh, pr bahasa inggris mah keciilll" hadeh sombongnyaaa, ntar kualat baru nyaho nih

Moga aja gak kejadian

"Sip, aku nyontek" wahai pemirsa nyontek itu sebenernya gak boleh tapi kalau gak nyontek rasanya masih belum menjadi seorang murid beneran. Itu sebuah tradisi dan rahasia umum untuk seseorang bertitel 'MURID'

Itulah, ironi di atas ironi

"Oke, ente bawa buku matematika?"

"Bawa"

"Kita barter"

Dan kami saling memandang dengan muka laknat, dan tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempol

.

.

"Cowok yang kemarin, kenalin ke kita-kita dong!" hadeuh mereka keras kepala dee, gini gini ane juga khawatir tauuu kalo dia kenal kalian dan dia ikut tercemar dan tak kuat imannya terus jadi homo gimana? Eh, kayaknya khayalanku terlalu jauh deh

KALO MEREKA BONGKAR AIB GIMANA?! Nah itu yang harusnya ane pikirin... meskipun ane sudah bongkar aib sendiri, tapi kalo cara penyampaiannya gak manteb dampak hantamannya bisa bikin homerun sampe ke ujung tata surya. Masih untung bisa balik kalo gak bisa gimanaaa

"Ogah, kalian mau-maluin, ntar naksir lagi" balasku ketus

"Hemeh, kayak lu gak malu maluin aja" Kayo, wahai teman sebangkuku kenapa omonganmu selalu tepat tapi ngejleb?

"Aku kan malu malu kucing~" balesku sambil berkedip centil

"Jijik tong! jijik!"

"Lagipula nih ya, kalo dia punya temen temen yang gak kalah ikemen juga gimana? Bagi bagi rejeki dikit gak papa laaa atau jangan jangan... lu pingin bikin harem?" Ibara, pikiranmu tolong kirim ke tukang las gih!

"Gile lu njir aku masih sadar diri coy!" ha, aku? Jadi harem? Ahahaha, gak lucu, kayak ada yang mau aja ane maduin. Dapet satu aja udah harus jengkulitan balik kanan ubah halauan kok mau ada yang lain.

"Daan apa kau lupa kalo sekolah kita ini kekurangan asupan? Asupan cowok maksudnya, kelas kita aja semuanya cewek" Nice shoot Tsuki

"Tapi ki, ente dah punya gebetan, Kaze malah udah punya pacar. kita masih jomblo, jadi mending kalian pergilah" kata Ibara dengan muka asem asem sepet, dia mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh pergi

"Wush!" . "Kejam!" . "Menohok sekali!"

"Ibara... jangan merendahkan diri kita lebih dari ini. Sakhit ros syakhiet!" kataku mendramatisir

"Sungguh ter-la-lu!" Komentar Kaze mengikuti gayanya sinetron lawas "Elu mah udah tergolong taken cuy ente udah takeeennn!" dan dia mendorongku berulang kali, dasar brengsek aku hampir jatoh dodol!

Kayo kembali menjawil lenganku, dengan senyum laknatnya yang biasa sebesar papan baleho

"Lagi pula kita nyarinya yang ikemen, bukan cangcimen" ane dah ngakak duluan

"Cangcimen itu yang kayak gimana yo?" tanya Umi ke Kayo dengan polosnya, ketara gak pernah naik bus nih anak. Ya iyalah orang dia kemana mana pake speda yang walopun matic di tangannya selalu jadi motor balap mau naik bus yang bener ajha~

"Lha yang biasanya jualan di bus itu lho mi! _'Cangcimen... cangcimen...'_ gitu!" katanya sambil memperagakan dan nada yang datar diseret seenak dengkul

Wat? Masih gak ngeh?

Hadeuh gitu aja kalian masih belum bisa menebak? Penjual kacang kuwaci permen cuy! Penjual eceran! Yang biasanya main lempar di bangku penonton orang ngamen! Asem mamen! Pas enak enak tidur di lempari gitu apa gak varokah sekali haaaaa?!

Ibara memukul lenganku gak woles

"Jangan pelit lha! Aku udah kekurangan asupan nih! Manga yang kudownload updatenya lama banget! Ngantri sebulan belum tentu dapet! Paling sebentar 3 bulan, cuy TIGA BULAN nah loh apa gak uuuuggghhh!" katanya geregetan sendiri

Lu kira pom bensin? Lagipula denger denger wifi sekolah dalam masa perbaikan nah loh gimana nih anak makin terpinggirkan warasnya

"Lagi pula ini 3D lho! 3D! Lagi pula mungkin ada temannya gitu? Biar kita kecipratan beruntungnya~" kataknya dengan muka menggoda nggak jadi, malah mirip bencong pinggir jalan

"Ente tau sendiri di sekolah kita ini standar cowoknya rendah kan ya, memang ada yg lumayan tapi dikit banget, dan kebanyakan adek kelas, ente pingin di katain 'Pemakan brondong' heh? Contohnya si Hana tuh" kata Kayo dengan enteng tapi mulutnya tanpa saringan

"Tolong tuh mulut di jahit bisa gak?" sahut yang barusan dibicarakan

"Gak bisa na, yang bolong bukan mulutku, tapi hatiku" bales Ibara memegang sebuah tempat yang dianggap merupakan tempat 'Hati' tapi sebenarnya itu tempat bronkiolus, sisi jantung atau paru paru. Hati adanya di sisi lambung, sisi kanan bawah perut. Nah itu hati.

"Harus jawab apa aku padamu Ros..." -_- Yun, pasrah aja kalo lawan bicaramu anak ini kepala dia agak sengklek jadi biarkan dia berimajinasi. Biarkan dia berkembang. Dan biarkan dia berkarya

Ada udang di dalam batu, kalo nekat di makan gigi bisa keropos. Temen laknat mentalnya terganggu, Cuma diluar keliatan polos. Satu kata: Sedeng

Parah lu men

"Ya udah, ntar aku kenalin"

"BANZAI"

Demi apa aku punya temen kayak setan semua

.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan: **Lain lubuk lain belalang,** itu berarti **lain makhluk lain reaksi**

Jangan percaya sama omongan diatas, itu ditaburi wijen, kuku kaki dan bulu hidung gak pake keju.

Mari kembali ke arah yang salah. Setelah insiden kabur di tengah rak buku R18, aku dan Mas Aomine bertukar sms beberapa kali di awali dengan solawat dan basmalah/bukan

Begini awalnya, saat aku enak leha leha di kasur, hpku bunyi

[Hei, kok kau gak bilag kalau kau tunangan Tetsu?]

[plis deh mas mo beritau gimana orang aku gak tau mas temennya (-_-;) ]

Begitulah

Lalu aku cerita ke Mas Aomine tentang acara makan malam dadakan kemarin malem

[Oh iya] chat Mas Ao ke WA

[Ente otaku fujoshi dek?] tanyanya di chat berikutnya [Tetsu cerita ke gue] dan aku gak nyangka mas Aomine pake lo-gue, gila entah kenapa rasanya brandal berbalut seragam

Tau dari mana? Dari foto profilnya

[Ye ;) ] jawabku kurang pendek

[Apphaaaaa?! Kau Fujoshi?! Oeee jangan ngawur lu kalo kepolosan Tetsu ternodai gegara elu gimana haaaaaa?!] balas chatnya gak woles

[Lho mas aomine polisi?] tanyaku gak liat chat di atas

[aku masih dalam masa pelatihan-JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN WOI!]

[Ya mau gimana mas, kalo terus di sembunyiin juga gak baik kan, mending saling jujur dari awal]

[Biar gak manis di luar sepet di dalam]

[Kalo mas sendiri, mas pilih yang mana? Yang munafik apa yang jujur? Semua orang pingin yang jujur, tapi gak semua orang bisa nerima kejujuran yang terkadang pahit itu. Gampangannya gitulah]

[Makanya aku membongkar identitasku itu, biar mas Kuroko bisa memikirkannya lagi]

Fiuh~ dah lama gak ngetik sepanjang tembok Maria gini.

[bener juga sih] balasnya setelah beberapa lama diem. [Gue sebagai temennya Cuma gak mau dia sedih atau kecewa, tapi kalo dia udah bertekad sih gue dukung dukung aja] chatnya berikutnya.

Ciee, muka preman hati hello kitty terselubung rupanya. Holang baek emang banyak jenisnya, tapi yang berkualitas gak gampang di temukan. kayak Doujin, memang semuanya bertampilan menarik, ship dan genrenyapun banyak, tapi yang isinya berkualitas susah di cari. Dan gak tanggung tanggung mahal banget bruh

[Tetsu sih udah terlanjur kepincut ama elu dek, entah lu pake susuk apa, gimanapun dia juga sohib gue, jadi sampai dia ketularan elu, gue pites lu] dan WA aku matiin, menata hati, pikiran, kasur, terus tidur.

.

.

.

.

yak, lanjutannya entah kapan tapi pasti lanjut

Hoooo Haaaaahhh Hooooo Haaaahh maaf yang ini agak lama. Kenapa? Jawabannya simpel

Ane gak mood

Mari kita membuka curcol room

Aah... aku bener bener sehati sama Serinuma dari anime Watashi ga motete dousunda, siapa yang nonton nih? Gila ane senyum senyum terus dan ketawa nista tiap nonton tuh anime, terus teriak teriak gegulingan berikutnya karena Natsume Yuujinchou dan Yuri On Ice

Kalo Yuuri pasti tau lah kenapa ya, tapi kalo Natsume, meskipun gak di genre, tapi hint hint tipis itu bener bener menyegarkan

Matoba, Natori ato tanuma? Natsume tinggal pilih jirrr

kalo Yuuri mah ama victor aja, tapi gak tau lagi kalo ada chara lain, muehehehe tapi Yurio kesian juga sih, bocah gitu wataknya keras banget, tapi sebenernya dia itu tsundere :v

Oh iya pertanyaannya hikarinRin23 di chapter 2, jawabannya Imayoshi. Siapa lagi? :p

LIORIN JAHAAAADDDD iya ane jomblo tapi ya gak mak jleb gitu juga kali! ;_;

Udeh gitu aja

Jangan lupa review yee oh, reader juga bisa fangirlingan bareng ane lewat pm ato kotak review, kalo sempet ane buka dan ane bales


	5. Rok yang Tersibak Selalu Menarik

Warning: OOC, typo, alur abal, garing krenyess krenyess, pikiran laknat, ejaan yang di semrawutkan, tokoh utama tidak di ketahui, Anak kecil gak boleh baca maupun niru apapun adegannya, update angin anginan yang kebal masuk angin karena minum antang*n, dan waring tidak di kenal lainnya.

* * *

Rok yang tersibak tetap menarik apapun wujudnya

By: gadis yang otaknya di dengkul

.

.

.

"Masuk ke kamar!" teriak emak ala sinetron-sinetron sabun.

"Nggak adil! Kakak gak pernah dihukum masuk kamar kok aku dihukum gitu?!" teriak adekku balik dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Kakakmu gak pernah keluar kamar jadi kalo mau hukum dia emak bakal nyuruh dia bersosialisasi ato masuk karang taruna!" wanjer

"SURUH AKU BEGITU DAN AKU AKAN MELEDAKKAN RUMAH"

 _And i mean it  
_

Duh bener bener super dah nih rumah gila gak ada tenang tenangnya sama sekali.

Rumah.

Adalah sebuah tempat untuk tinggal bagi manusia, bisa juga di artikan sebagai tempat asal, pokoknya tempat dimana kita bisa jadi diri kita sendiri dan tempat kita, manusia tinggal. Courtesy of I, Me, and Myself.

Dan dari kesimpulan di atas semua orang pasti akan berhenti menanyai kepribadianku yang kayak gini saat melihat rumahku

Mereka akan memasang poker face dan berkata "OH"

Hahah, kalau bangunannya aja sih ya normal lah ya tapi yang bermasalah itu penghuninya. Tapi ya untung aku masih bisa pasang muka muka jaim polos dan normal gitu coba kalau aku tiba tiba hilang kontrol pas lihat anime atau baca manga lalu teriak "TERNYATA SELAMA INI DIA CEWEK BERBATANG NJIRRR" lha kan ya gak lucu, bisa bisa aku di seret ke rumah sakit jiwa dan fanfict ini akan berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.

Tapi seseorang akan bertanya, sejak kapan fanfict ini elit?

Lalu aku akan menjawab, Sejak rumput yang bergoyang pindah profesi jadi penjual batu akik

Kembali ke topik, Rumahku lubang buayaku

Seperti biasanya selalu adaaaa aja yang bikin aku jengkel begitu membuka pintu kamar lama.

Tch, tuh tuyul satu emang kampret dah

 **BRAK**

"Adek kurang ajar nape lu sobekin majalah gue nyet!"

"Jaga ucapanmu adek mu masih kecil!" teriak emak dari dapur

"Udahlah kak ikhlasin aja, adekmu lagi butuh buat tugas sekolah nih" komen babe kalem dari ruang tamu

Kenapa selalu dia yang di bela kenapaaaaaaa. Just- WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

Nasib anak pertama selalu tragis di tangan adeknya. Selalu jadi bahan bulian! Gak adakah yang bersimpati padaku? Aku gak bisa diginiin!/ngek

Saat aku sedang menghayati peranku sebagai anak pertama yang tersakiti dengan lampu panggung dan lagu latar yang entah dari mana, sebuah tangan mungil terulur di depanku. Aku mendongak, mata biru unyu terlihat dengan songongnya

"Kak, uangku kapan di kembaliin?"

"Nyet keknya lu kebanyakan makan tahu deh" kalo sekecil ini udah pikun aku yang udah besar ini disebut apa? amnesia?

"Lho itu kemaren, sekarang jatahnya beda" dan dengan segenap hati aku gemplang kepala kuning itu dengan panci

Aku gak bisa komen lagi dah tentang setan satu ini di bacain ayat kursi sampe mulut berbusa juga gak bakalan ilang, kapan aku bakal punya adek yang unyu, gemesin, baik dan yang paling penting, penurut? Kayak di anime anime gitu, apa lagi yang kayak anime komet itu. adeknya unyu banget, bisa pekerjaan rumah lagi. Sayang dia udah punya kakak siscon.

Jangan muna, kita semua yang seorang kakak pasti pingin punya adik yang ho'oh aja kalo di suruh ini itu. dan bisa.

"Hati hati ya nak, kalo bahannya kurang beritau lho!" kata ibu selagi aku beres beres barang.

"Gak nginep kak? Besok kan Minggu" tanya babe

"Besok aku ada urusan be, lagian kalo di suruh bangun pagi buat nganterin kan males. Aku ngerti be, aku ngerti" jawabku yang terlalu hapal tingkah babe yang kalo terlanjut molor di tampol berapa kalipun gak bangun, tapi kalo pas ada yang bilang "Be, kopinya dah siap nih" langsung melesat layaknya tentara terlatih.

Aku kadang pulang ke rumah sesekali, untuk mengambil barang, minta bahan makanan kalo gak punya uang atau ngirim laundry yang tak tercuci.

Bukan aku lho yang minta digituin. Tapi aku ya gak bisa nolak lah dienakin kayak gitu :v

"Anak cewek, meskipun jenisnya kayak kamu mah selalu bikin kuwatir" kata emak sambil megang pipi sebelahnya pas aku tanya

Anjir gitu ya ngomong ke anak sendiri

.

.

Di perjalanan kembali ke habitatku aku melihat kembali sms dari mas Kuroko, isinya dia bakalan mampir sama teman temannya pas sore, jadi kudu siap siap. Baik itu kokoro, omongan, tingkah, makanan dan minuman maupun doujinshi(eh) maksudku kudu nyembunyiin buku-buku yang nganu.

Disamping merencanakan ini aku juga selalu kepikiran tentang hal itu, ya tentang mas Kuroko nya sendiri lah apaan lagi.

Ciee yang kepikiran~

Tentang si dia... Ada rasa kasihan, ada khawatir, ada takut, ada rasa di dalam dada~/oi

Dan aku yakin gak ku beritahupun kalian tau kenapa

Secara ya mblo, cowok mana sih yang gak illfeel kalo ceweknya ternyata pecinta homo? Reaksi wajar adalah putus, karena bisa bisa pas mereka mau bermesra si cewek bakal ngomong kayak gini "Aku lebih pingin liat kamu mesra mesraan sama temen kamu"

Atau lebih parahnya gini

"Ayo Threesome yank sama temen kamu yang itu lho!"

Kalo yang diatas levelnya udah ultimate 9999

Dan aku tak akan heran kalo si cowok bakal tewas di tempat, besoknya headline di koran nasional internasional maupun mading kampung berjudul **[SEORANG PEMUDA TEWAS MENGENASKAN DI KARENAKAN PASANGANNYA SEORANG FUJOSHI]**

Tenang, seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku punya kontrol diri (Author: mungkin)

 _NO I'M SERIOUS I HAVE IT I SWEAR_

Lagi pula siapa sih yang bakal tega ngomong gitu ke muka si doi yang polos unyuk minta di uyel uyel itu, gila aja saking sayangnya aku gak rela nyerahin dia ke lelaki lain hwaaaaaaa #fangirling

(Author: dari pada nemenin si karakter utama yang overdosis ini mari kita beralih ke Kuroko POV ajha)

 **Kuroko POV**

Setelah pulang dari restoran itu aku langsung mencari di internet apa yang adek maksud...

[ **Fujoshi** (腐女子 **?** , lit. "wanita/gadis busuk") adalah istilah Jepang yang digunakan untuk mengejek/merendahkan penggemar wanita manga dan novel yang menampilkan hubungan romantis antara laki-laki (yaoi)]source of: wikipedia

... Oh

Aku ... aku tak tau apa yang harus aku perbuat atau katakan, sungguh

Aku akan tanya Kagami-kun

 **[From:Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Kagami-kun, jika pacarmu ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi apa yang akan kau lakukan?]**

Dan... kirim, kuharap dia menjawabnya dengan cepat

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Fujoshi itu apaan?]**

Ah... harusnya aku tau, ini Kagami-kun, apa yang ku harapkan? Lagipula sepertinya istilah ini tak terlalu luas diketahui orang

 **[From:Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Fujoshi itu gadis yang menyukai hubungan romantis antar pria]**

Agak lama dia membalasnya, pasti dia terkejut.

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Aku sih... kalau aku benar benar menyukainya, mungkin aku akan berusaha me'lurus'kan dia, tapi kalau gak ada harapan aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya. Lagipula setiap orang pasti ada jeleknya, hanya saja terkadang standar kita yang terlalu tinggi dan pikiran yang terlalu sempit.]**

Ooh, sisi bijak Kagami-kun muncul lagi, terkadang dia mengatakan sesuatu yang dalam, dan itu mengejutkan..

karena kagami-kun orangnya kayak gitu...

Tapi ini kata kata yang bagus, Kagami-kun benar

Oh, ada sms lagi

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko, apa kau mengejekku? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku yang seorang single?]**

Kayaknya dia mulai sensi dengan kata jomblo yang sering di lontarkan Aomine-kun.

 **[From:Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku hanya sekedar bertanya]**

.

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tunanganmu itu?]**

Aku terdiam, agak bingung juga karena pasti hal seperti ini sudah tergolong privasi. Disini dikatakan bahwa Yaoi, fujoshi dan sebagainya bukan istilah umum di Jepang; melainkan hanya spesifik bagi subkultur otaku...

Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabatku.

.

 **[From:Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Tidak, aku hanya mendengar seseorang di kantorku bercerita ke temannya dan jadi penasaran]**

Terpaksa aku berbohong, maaf, Kagami-kun

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko, nguping itu gak baik loh, rasa ingin taumu memang besar dan aku tau itu tapi ya jangan nguping juga... -_-;]**

...

astaga Kagami-kun salah aku apa ke kamu sampai kamu giniin aku, aku nelangsa

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Sudahlah, ngomongin gini aku jadi pingin ketemu sama tunanganmu itu, yang lain juga penasaran. tapi kayaknya Ahomine dan Kise sudah ketemu ya?**

 **Oh iya Kuroko, kau tak pernah cerita gimana awalnya kalian ketemu. Tiba tiba langsung sabet aja jadi pendamping.]**

... benar juga, aku lupa.

 **[From:Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Kalau tidak salah kita bakal kumpul akhir pekan ini kan? Aku akan menceritakannya saat itu]**

Jarang jarang kami berkumpul karena telah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. Jadi jika ada waktu luang kami akan berkumpul untuk mempererat persahabatan kami lagi. Mengenang masa masa sekolah dulu. Dan kebanyakan akan di habiskan dengan pertandingan basket jalanan, atau makan bareng.

 **[From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Ooh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan!]**

Aku memangku daguku dengan sebelah tangan sambil menghela nafas pelan...

Fujoshi ya...

Tak kusangka adek ternyata... gak kelihatan dari luarnya sih. bukannya aku homophobe atau apa tapi aku hanya terkejut, aku tak pernah berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini selama hidupku.

Mari di lihat dari segi positifnya saja

Dia memberitau sesuatu yang menjadi rahasianya... dia menunjukkan sisinya yang tidak dia tunjukkan ke banyak orang, dia memberitahukannya padaku secara langsung, aku senang dia melakukannya

...

bolehkah aku menganggap bahwa dia menganggapku sebagai bagian dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui ini? Orang orang yang dekat dengannya?

Duh apa aku yang terlalu geer ya?

Pipiku memanas memikirkan hal ini, duh dek kamu kok bikin aku galau...

.

.

(Mari pindah ke tokoh utama kita)

MAAALAAAAMMM MIIIINGGUUUUUUUU BADAAAIII HUJAAN BERKEPANJANGGGAAAANNN OUO~

PARAAAA PASANGAN KAMPRET DI PINGGIR JALAAAAN TAK ADA LAGIIII~

SENANGNYAAA~ HATIKU INIIIIIIIII~ AAAA~

YAK MARI KITA TERIAK! "SINGLE MAH APA ATUH~ CUMA SECANGKIR KOPI MENEMANI~ BERNISTA RIA MELEPAS PENAT~ SETELAH MATI MATIAN SELAMA ENAM HARI~"

.

Ehem, maklumlah, habis ulangan akuntansi

Gila bayangin cuy 30 soal obyektif sih tinggal gelindingin pensil ato kode-kodean sama temen seperjuangan kalo gak tau tapi soal essaynya membunuhku.

Jurnal penyesuaian, laporan keuangan dan jurnal penutup dalam waktu 45 menit? si guru itu mengharapkan sulap di tangan siswa ye?!

Anjirrr, malah aku lupa gak masukin SATU akun di menit menit terakhir lagi jadi perasaanku kayak 'PANTESAN SALAH NJIRRR MATA GUE KATARAK ATAU APA' dan aku harus di tegur guru dua kali sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkan.

Dan kampretnya teman sebangkuku, Kayo, malah ngikik kayak nek lampir di sebelah, si doi udah duluan selesai betewe. Dia ngomong "Ayo bro, aku tungguin deh sampe kau selesai" padahal tugasnya udah duluan dikumpulin dan aku Cuma pingin tanya "Umak Tahes a?"*

Gitu itu aku pingin ngeluarin pintu ke laut aja buat dia

Dengan pikiran nista dan kurang ajar seperti ini tebak ku lagi ngapain?

Baca manga yaoi

Apa lu liat liat? Suka suka aku dong yang punya laptop siapa coba?

(Reader: minta di gampar nih MC . Author: semua terserah padamu~ aku begini adanya~. Reader: Itu kan judul chapter lalu pret!)

 **Cklak** -tunggu, perasaan aku barusan mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka?

"BROOOOO ANE BAWA CEMILAN NIH NONTON FILM YOOKKK"

"Permisi kita masuk ya"

"Film! Film! Film!"

"Yo cuy, lu lagi ngapain?"

Kurang ajar

"LU PADA GAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUH HAAAH INI APARTEMEN SIAPA COBA AMPAS LU!" bangke sepasukan bawa apaan aja tuh. Dan dengan seenak dengkul mereka melempar jaket, naruh tas, duduk dan mengeluarkan laptop tanpa persetujuanku

Yah bukannya aku gak ngijinin sih, tapi ya gak gini juga

"Ngapain kita sopan padamu? Gak penting"

Belum pernah di sembelih nih anak

"Hikaze, tarung yuk mumpung lapangan kosong"

"Lu yakin bisa ngalahin aku?" katanya sambil masang tampang songong, ohh lu mintanya gitu ye?

"Udahlah berantemnya! Ayo nonton film!" Aya, ente mau bikin lautan sampah di apartemenku? Kreseknya gede amat

"Lagipula dengan badanmu itu kau gak mungkin bisa merobohkan Hikaze!" hem... bener juga kata Akkey (namanya Akiyama, panggilannya Akkey, biar gahol getoh)

Aku lupa kalo hikaze ini badannya sangat 'subur' dan varokah. Sebagai gantinya aku bilang

"Lupakan tentang movie Shingeki no Kyojin dan Kuro Ouji Live Action deh kalo gitu"

"WHAT?! JANGAN GITU AH LU SADIS BENER" haha berlututlah kau sekarang dasar sampah

...

Gak boleh gitu nak, begitu itu dia adalah sohibmu dan jangan lupa kalau kau itu tak ubahnya dia.

Maafkan aku Tuhan aku janji gak bakalan menyebut orang lain sampah padahal aku sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah. Obito logic? No, It's goverment logic

"Liat film apa emang?" daku berani bertanya

"Evil Death" jawab Hitoshi dengan tampang bloon. Dasar bloon emang

"Kami belum pernah nonton, kata Shin-senpai-" senpai mereka yang beda sekolah denganku, sekarang dia udah kuliah betewe "-Film ini bagus dan keren"

...

 _Dude, i'm stoned_

"... kalo ada apa-apa aku gak tanggung jawab lho ya" mari kita lihat ekspresi apa yang akan di tunjukkan anak anak volos ini (kecuali beberapa oknum). Shin-senpai, ente kejem juga ye #NgakakSetan

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya, **Kuroko POV**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa kota menjadi ramai di akhir pekan, aku dan Kagami-kun menunggu yang lainnya di taman dekat lapangan basket jalanan sesuai dengan perjanjian.

"Kuuuroookocchiiiiiii~ aitakatta-ssu~" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan cepat berkelit dari pelukan Kise-kun yang menyesakkan.

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Kise seperti biasa kau hyper sekali, samaranmu hampir tidak mempan" ekspresi Kagami-kun seperti mengatakan 'Kau benar benar bodoh', Kagami-kun gak mirror

"Ah yang bener kagamicchi?! Ternyata... samaran seperti ini pun tak bisa menutupi kilauanku..." sepertinya penyakit narsistik Kise-kun tambah parah deh.

"KAU TERLALU NARSIS WOY JIJIK AKU" teriak Kagami-kun sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan memasang ekspresi jijik. Seperti biasa reaksinya terlalu menghibur untuk di abaikan

"Belum-belum kalian sudah ribut saja-hoaaaahmm" Aomine-kun selalu saja seperti itu, tapi aku tebak dia pasti juga menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Ini hanya dugaanku tapi sebenarnya Aomine-kun itu agak malu-malu dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Tetsu-kun! Kagamin! Ki-chan! Ohayou! Maaf kami terlambat, Aomine-kun susah di bangunin" katanya sambil memelukku

"Dan disini aku bertanya kenapa kalian gak menikah saja" kata Kagami-kun dengan nada rendah

"Ng? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kagamin?" tanya Momoi-san sambil menelengkan kepalanya, benar benar tak mendengar apa yang di bisikkan Kagami-kun

"Ah Tidak, yang lainnya lama juga ya" kelit Kagami-kun

"Ooh, kalau Mukkun dan Akashi-kun wajar ya, mereka jauh sih. tapi Midorima-kun... ada apa ya?" benar juga, aku lupa bilang

"Midorima-kun bilang dia sedang mencari sesuatu sebelum kesini bersama Takao-kun, jadi agak terlambat. Dan untuk Murasakibara-kun dia akan kesini bersama Himuro-san, lalu Akashi-kun mungkin akan ke sini sebentar lagi"

... kenapa menatapku seperti itu?

"Kuroko, dari mana kau tau semua itu?" ah, mungkin Kagami-kun belum di beritau

"Aku, Takao-kun dan Himuro-san bertukar nomor, untuk Akashi-kun dia barusan sms"

"HAH?!" wow, ekpresi mereka selalu menghibur

"Gila, apa Akashi itu esper?" Aomine-kun, kalau Akashi-kun mendengarnya aku gak mau tau

"Kalian sudah heboh saja pagi-pagi begini, dan Aomine, aku bukan esper" Baru saja dibilang sudah datang, Akashi-kun panjang umur.

"Ohayo Akashicchi/kun!"

"Ah.. em... haha" Aomine-kun ketawa garing

"Ohayo" balas Akashi-kun ke Kise-kun dan Momoi-san

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu semuanya!" ah, Himuro-san dan Murasakibara-kun sudah datang

"Wah! Himuro-san juga ikut-ssu ka?" hem... mungkin hanya perkiraanku saja tapi sepertinya Himuro-san sudah mendapatkan respek Kise-kun

"Eh, boleh? Ini kan-"

"reuni Kisedai? _Naah_ , aku juga ada disini" sela Kagami-kun, Himuro-san hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Lalu aku mendengar suara derit sepeda dan benturan kayu. Ooh, sudah lama tidak melihat gerobak itu

"Yoo minna! Pesanan kalian udah datang nih!" ah, Takao-kun

"Pesanan apa maksudmu-nanodayo!" dan Midorima-kun

"Doumo, Takao-kun, otsukare-sama desu"

"Doumo Tet-chan! Yaah, barang yang diminta raja ini agak langka sih, jadi harus berkeliling dulu!" ceritanya sambil mengelap keringatnya "hah... biarkan aku istirahat" katanya sambil bersedekap di setir gerobak

"Midorima, kau masih belum menyingkirkan kebiasaanmu ini ya?" dari reaksinya sepertinya Midorima-kun tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi-kun sudah datang "kan kasihan Takao"

"Tuh kan, bahkan Akashi mengerti aku! Kau memang kejam Shin-chan!" Takao-kun menggembungkan pipinya sok imut, untuk menggoda Midorima-kun

"Salahkan itu pada ketidakberuntunganmu, dari awal yang mengusulkan ini kan kau-nanodayo" jawab Midorima-kun kalem sama menaikkan kacamatanya

"Ack! Ah.. em.." dan Takao-kun menghela nafas

Sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Katanya kamu mau cerita pertemuanmu sama dia ya?"

"Nanti, Kise-kun, pas makan siang atau istirahat, kita bersenang senang saja dulu, kan jarang bisa kumpul kayak gini..."

Author POV

Dan hari Minggu Kuroko yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun berjalan dengan menyenangkan, Tak usah cerita tentang si tokoh utama yang sableng, dia sekarang lagi ketiduran di kereta dan ngupil lalu ngorok dengan nikmatnya.

TBC yak

Eh iya aku lupa bilang, karena disini point of viewnya orang pertama, jadi readers sekalian bebas mau mengganti peran 'AKU' ini jadi siapa, diri kalian bisa, OC kalian bisa, karakter lain bisa, mau authorpun juga boleh :v so it's up to you who is _me, i and myself_ in this story ;) have fun!

Oh, tentang pertemuan karakter utama kita dengan Kuroko akan ane ceritakan chapter depan! Tunggulah wahai jiwa yang kehausan, aku akan memuaskan kalian di chapter selanjutnya! Muahahahaha #RetardDetected

*Kamu sehat a? (itu bahasa khas Malangan yang kalo ngomong kata-katanya biasa di balik balik)


	6. one side encounter :v

Their first encounter is actually one sided, lol

"Lovecom gak greget kalo gak ada saingannya, banci ato trap pun gak papa asal ada orang ke tiga" by: Dewa LoveCom

"Bwodo Amadh lah, jalanin aja yang penting hepi" by: author

.

Setelah turun dari kereta yang untungnya gak ada orang mesum yang grepe grepe cewek bahenol yang duduk di sebelahku, keluar stasiun aku berpapasan sama temen temenku yang di sekolah, mereka lagi senggang jadi pengen ke rumahku. Terus aku bilang Mas Kuroko bakalan dateng ama temen temennya, bukannya pergi ato apa mereka malah seriosa ala ibu ibu PKK. Fals banget.

"IKUTAAAAANNNN!" gitu. Tak disangka bala bantuan untuk memerangi ruangan kapal pecah bakalan datang seajaib ini, hahaha, bersiaplah anek antekku sekalian, di apartemenku kalian akan menemukan surga~

 **Kuroko POV**

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kami sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya, dia sms padaku utuk meluangkan waktu dengan teman-temanku sebanyak banyaknya karena kami jarang bertemu .

[Jarang bisa ketemuan sama sahabat yang sudah punya kesibukan masing masing, aku ngerti kok] katanya.

"Jadi Kurokocchi! Cerita dong gimana pertemuanmu pertama kali!" Kise-kun sudah tidak sabar dan kulihat beberapa yang lain juga. Dan... apa aku sedang melihat Momoi-san yang agak sedih?

"Sebenarnya... ini tidak bisa disebut pertemuan sih, aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu di taman kota..."

 _Flashback on~_

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah 2 tahun yang lalu, saat aku sedang depresi karena tak menemukan tempat yang menerima pekerja yang masih merupakan mahasiswa. Tapi aku harus menemukan pekerjaanku bagaimanapun juga karena mulai minggu depan aku akan memulai hidup mandiri.

Saat itu aku melihatnya menggendong adiknya yang mati matian menahan tangis, tubuh adiknya penuh luka, tapi wajah gadis itu benar benar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan tak berkata apapun. Aku sempat berfikir 'Kakaknya tak punya perasaan, adiknya begitu kenapa dia tak mencoba untuk menenangkannya?' Tapi aku tak berani untuk berfikir lebih jauh ataupun bertindak. Aku sedang dalam keadaan tak ingin melakukan apapun, jadi aku hanya melihat mereka. Melihatnya mendudukkan adiknya di bangku taman tepat di seberang tempatku.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tas plastik yang di bawanya, alkohol, kapas, betadine dan plester.

"Kalah setelah berjuang keras itu sakit ya, apalagi kau terluka begini. Luka di luar dan luka di dalam, apes banget sih lu dek?" katanya. Astaga, gadis ini omongannya tajam sekali padahal adiknya seperti hendak menangis

"Berisik! emang kakak tau apa?!" teriak adiknya mencengkeram celananya dan air matanya mulai jatuh satu persatu. Lalu dia memukul bahu kakaknya.

"Sakit nyong" ucap kakaknya dengan nada datar

Selesai membasahi kapas dengan alkohol kakaknya mulai membersihkan luka adiknya perlahan, tapi dari ekspresi adiknya aku tau bahwa itu masih sakit "Ya tau lah dek orang naskahku di tolak lima kali, sedangkan temenku sekali langsung lulus dan malemnya aku jatoh di kamar mandi dengan pinggang duluan yang kebentur."

"Rasain" balas adiknya

"Njir" balas gadis itu sedikit tersenyum

Tanpa ku sadari aku terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka

Adiknya terdiam, lalu mulai air matanya berjatuhan lagi dan dia mengusapnya sambil berbicara "I-Ini tidak adil kak! padahal aku sudah berlatih pagi dan sore bersama teman temanku, aku belajar teknik teknik sepak bola, aku bahkan terkadang pulang malem karena berlatih sendirian diawasi pelatih!" kata adiknya dengan nada tinggi

"Itu sudah takdirmu nak, terimalah" balas kakaknya lembut tapi aku tau kalau dia tak bermaksud menghibur adiknya, melainkan bercanda

"Dih, kakak macam apa kau adiknya kayak gini gak menghibur atau apa kek...!" adiknya mengusap air matanya "ini sakit tau kak!" katanya sambil berteriak, mungkin orang lain akan menganggap karena lukanya, tapi menurutku, lebih dari itu

"Kalau begitu menangislah, Nash" kata kakaknya, adiknya namanya Nash ya, nama yang tak biasa

"Gak mau, entar diomongin cengeng lagi, kalo ada temenku yang liat ntar aku dikira lemah"

"Cuy, sejak putaran bumi keberapa orang nangis di kira lemah? Toh aku berani bertaruh keadaan temanmu juga gak jauh beda denganmu sekarang. Mereka pasti nangis dirumah mereka noh" kata kakaknya sambil menetesi luka adiknya dengan betadine.

"...Yang bener? Bohong dosa loh!"

Kakaknya mendecih "Demi satria baja hitam yang topengnya kayak serangga, beneran dek, kalah itu sakit. Kakak tau, makanya kita nangis. Tapi toh kita bisa berjuang lagi, kita bisa lebih kuat lagi, berkali kali kalah juga gak papa. Semakin keras perjuangan kita, kemenangan yang diraih akan semakin terasa menyenangkan, aku jamin." Dia selesai memasang plester dan mendongak menatap adiknya

"Semua indah pada saatnya, bersabarlah." lanjutnya

"...Kapan kak?"

"Ya sabar aja dek, sampe saatnya dateng"

"Tch, monyet juga tau itu lah kak"

Kakaknya tertawa sedikit "Iye lah lu monyetnya," dia menghadapkan punggungnya dan berjongkok, "Cepetan nyet, emak masak nasi goreng kesukaan lu tuh"

Si adik menggembungkan pipinya dan menghela nafas pendek, lalu memeluk leher kakaknya. Kakaknya mengangkat kaki adiknya dan berdiri, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Kak beliin eskrim"

"Oyi bos, rasa durian kayak biasanya ya?"

Adiknya mengangguk. Dan mereka menjauh sampai ditelan gemerlapnya lampu kota

... gadis yang menarik, kesannya kasar dan tomboy sekali tapi sebenarnya bijaksana? Aku baru pertama kali menemui tipe gadis seperti ini.

.

Di rumah, ayah sedang melihat foto di handphonenya.

"Tetsuya, lihatlah ini" katanya, dan aku mendekat. Ayah menunjukkan foto seorang gadis yang memegang selembar kertas dengan lukisan yang... bagus sekali.

Oh, bukankah gadis ini yang tadi di taman?

"Dia adalah anak dari kenalanku, dia selalu menceritakan bahwa anaknya hobi menulis juga gambarnya bagus, dan berencana untuk tinggal mandiri saat dia lulus SMP. Haha, anak yang menarik bukan?" ooh, dia baru SMP

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin berbicara dengan anak ini, katanya anaknya sedikit pemalu, tapi kalau udah deket jadi lucu. Juga, ada kenalan ayah yang seorang penerbit, mungkin saja dia tertarik" Ayah mengangkat alisnya saat menatapku, apa maksudnya ya?

... ah, sepertinya aku tau

"Ayah, dia masih SMP"

Ayah tertawa "Nak, cinta itu datang bagai badai, tak pandang bulu. Kalo jodoh gimana?"

"... akan kupikirkan kalau itu terjadi" lalu aku naik ke lantai dua, memasuki kamarku dan bersiap untuk besok.

.

.

Tak terfikirkan kalau aku akan melihatnya kembali dan dia sedang berboncengan dengan lelaki dan mereka sedang bercanda dengan serunya. Lelaki itu siapanya ya? Apa yang mereka perbincangkan?

Bukan, bukan itu yang seharusnya kupikirkan Tapi... dia sudah SMA ya, sudah setahun sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi, apa mataku sedang menipuku?

Dia terlihat semakin... manis

Memang saat itu gelap dan dia memunggungiku tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi... meskipun begitu...

Aah, wanita memang tumbuh dengan cepat.

"HIKAZE JANGAN MELENG! DEPAN DEPAN!" teriaknya sambil memukul lengan lelaki itu panik

"SORI!" teriak lelaki itu dan mengarahkan sepeda kayuhnya kembali ke jalur

... lelaki kok suaranya agak feminim ya?

"Tetsu-kun, kau sedang lihat apa?" oh, aku lupa kalau aku sedang bersama seseorang

"Bukan apa-apa, Momoi-san"

"Begitukah? Tapi... aku tak menduga bahwa kita akan bekerja di tempat yang sama, aku senang sekali!" katanya sambil menangkupkan pipinya di kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya ada yang mau menerimaku dan mempekerjakanku di samping statusku sebagai mahasiswa, sebuah TK di perumahan. Dan secara kebetulan Momoi Satsuki-seorang manager di tim basketku dulu-juga bekerja di sana. Dia seorang mahasiswa jurusan desain dan olahraga. Sedangkan aku jurusan Sastra klasik dan Pendidikan anak.

 _Flasback off~_

"Setelah bekerja di tempatku sekarang, setiap hari libur sekolah aku melihatnya jalan jalan sendiri di kompleks perumahan itu, terkadang juga sama temen temennya. Aku juga sesekali melihatnya bekerja di supermarket dekat sana"

"Lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya, setelah melihatnya jalan dengan lelaki lain" ada beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat akrab sekali dengannya, lelaki berrambut pirang, hitam dan abu-abu... apa mereka pacarnya?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkannya, lagi pula dia sudah...

Aku menoleh ke teman temanku

Dan aku menyesalinya

"Kuroko... kisah cintamu selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan ya..." Muka Kagami-kun tidak pantas dengannya

"Tetsu... kau itu sangat blak blakan tapi gak kusangka kau begini dalam hal percintaan..." Aomine-kun, jangan sok simpati

"Kurokocchi manis banget-ssu!" no comment

"Kuroko-kun, syukurlah kau sudah mendapatkannya ya, pastikan kalau dia masih 'murni'" Himuro-san, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tapi aku yakin bahwa dia masih.

"Kuroko..." apa? Akashi-kun, jangan geleng geleng begitu bilanglah sesuatu.

"Tet-chan, kisahmu menyentuh sekali" perkataan dan ekspresimu berlawanan Takao-kun.

 **MC POV**

"Cuy, lu bener bener laknat dah" adalah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut temen temenku saat mereka baru semenit masuk ke apartemen dan merupakan percakapan pertama selama semenit itu.

"Maksud lu yo?" aku rada gagal paham

"AKU GAK PERNAH LIAT KAMAR SEBERANTAKAN INI APA LAGI BUKU KEK GINI BERSERAKAN YAWLA! Setidaknya aku masih menata mereka dengan baik di sebuah tempat istimewa nyong" katanya berapi api dan mirip ama emak di kampung sambil mengambil buku buku yang bahkan covernya layak di sensor itu dan memasukkannya di kardus mi yang aku nemu di kolong kasur.

Ibara senyum "Biasa, anak (sok) baik ya kayak Kayo gitu, kelabakan tentang buku khusus anak puber kek gini, ibuku sih masa bodo, hahaha" dan kita berdua ketawa laknat bersama.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Umi, satu satunya anak dari kelompokku yang masih polos

"Hiraukan saja Um, ntar jiwamu yang bersih jadi ternoda" celetuk Kaze yang langsung ngarahin kepalanya Umi untuk melihat ke arah lain, mereka beresin sampah.

Aku dan Ibara yang beresin dapur cekikikan "Umi masih di bawah umur, gak boleh" kata Ibara ala guru tk, lengkap dengan jari telunjuknya yang di goyang ke kanan dan kekiri, maju mundur goyang pinggul cantik~

"Tapi kita sepantaran Ibara" kata Umi dengan muka datar

"Oh iya Ibara, punya drama BL lagi nggak?" **Heh?**

"WAT DE PAK KAZE?!" sumpah gak kusangka level mereka bakalan sampe itu?! "eh, Sumpah lu Ibara sampe drama BL juga?" aku kagum, tak kusangka temen yang iseng iseng aku kasih manga bakalan berdedikasi sampe seperti ini.

Kuberitau, koleksi manga, doujin dan anime nganunya gak bisa di remehkan. Bahkan di hardisknya sampe 30GB untuk manga saja

Iya, kalian gak salah baca, MANGA SAJA

Gusti... temenku telah masuk begitu dalam dan aku tak yakin bisa menariknya keluar lagi. Bahkan dia juga sudah menularkan virus mematikan ini ke beberapa temen sekelas yang aku tau gak begitu ngeh dengan anime.

Dosaku terlalu berat kutanggung sendirian~ ooh~

Dan seperti kata Ibara "Tak bisa anime film pun jadi" sedeng kuadrat lah, saben pulang sore mereka gak nyari hal hal normal lainnya malah nyari drama BL. Kadang aku sendiri yang merupakan biangnya merasa prihatin.

Ibara ke tawa songong "Ohoho, ya iyalah, tapi bray, pemain mereka guanteng banget!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol "Pokoknya sip lah, ukenya cantik semenya ganteng, so sweeet banget!"

Itu ukenya pake laki tulen gak? Penjelasan ente meragukan soalnya.

Aku pokerface "Iya, tapi endingnya banyak yang nggantung dan angst kan?"

Hening sejenak

"JANGAN INGATKAN AKU LAGI! AKU GAK BISA DIGINIIN BROH AKU GAK BISAAAAA!" wanjir Ibara meracau lagi, salah langkah dah kayaknya

"Shit, nginjek ranjau men" komenku datar

"Wah, Ibara mulai lagi" komen Umi dan Kaze

"Dukun! Panggil dukun! Kita akan adakan rukhiyah dadakan!" teriak Kayo kelabakan

"KUDUNYA ULAMA KAYO!"

"Udahlah cepetan beresin! Bentar lagi mereka gan-eh-dateng nih!" siyalan kepeleset

"Sempet sempetnya lu speako cuy"

Speako kembarannya typo, kalo typo artinya kesalahan teks, kalo speako kesalahan ucap. Aku sering mengalami ini, kata kata sering kebalik, yang dipikirin ama yang keluar beda, bahkan kata kata yang tak diketahui juga tak jarang keluar. Malu maluin.

.

.

 **Kuroko POV**

"Waah, jadi selama ini Cuma merhatiin dari jauh gitu?" Kalo Kagami-kun yang bilang kok aku merasa ngenes ya?

Lalu aku mengingat kembali senyumnya saat bersama teman temannya, begitu bebas dan lepas, memang tingkahnya tomboy sekali, tapi itulah dirinya yang sebenarnya, jika aku pernah berkata bahwa tipe wanita idealku adalah yang lembut, sekarang aku tak tau lagi, sebelum aku menyadarinya aku sudah terpikat dengannya, senyumannya yang lepas lebih baik dari pada senyum sopannya saat aku mengunjungi apartemennya waktu itu.

Yah, wajar juga sih karena dia tak mengenalku.

Kami sudah sampai di depan apartemennya saat ada lelaki berambut hitam yang kuingat adalah yang sering bersamanya. "Selamat siang" sapaku

"Selamat siang" balasnya sambil memperbaiki pegangannya pada piring di kedua tangannya "Sedang ingin menemui seseorang?" tanyanya

"Iya, gadis yang tinggal di apartemen 602" dia berkedip terkejut

"Ooh, kebetulan, aku juga sedang ada urusan dengannya, ayo" katanya sambil jalan duluan

Dibelakang, aku bisa mendengar percakapan yang lainnya "Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Apa gadis itu tidak bilang padanya bahwa dia punya Tetsu-kun?"

"Apa dia pacarnya?"

"Hus! Gak mungkinlah!"

... Aku gelisah sekali

Tiba tiba pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti di depan pintunya

"Oh, jangan-jangan... kau pria yang melamarnya ya? Kuroko Tetsuya?" aku mengangguk dan mengiyakan

Dia tertawa kecil "Waah! Maaf maaf, aku baru inget, namaku Nijimura Shuuzou, orang yang bisa dibilang abangnya" hah?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akashi-kun

"Yaa, aku bukan kakaknya secara darah, tapi aku menganggapnya adik gitu, kita temenan sejak kecil"

Lalu dia mengetuk pintunya "Dek! Ada kiriman dari ibuku nih! Soto Lamongan kesukaanlu! Langsung impor dari negerinya sono!"

Terdengar suara dari dalam "Iya-iya percaya deh! Elah sampe impor-impor segala!" dan pintunya dia buka. Matanya melihatku

 **MC POV**

Manteb lah

Anjay broh, si doi udah dateng. Mana Bang Niji udah nyeringai setan lagi dasar bajing*n.

Dari dalem terdengar suara langkah kaki, gak, tung- "Bang Niji! Udah lama gak ketemu!" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *teriakan kesengsaraan*

"Ooh! Kaze, Kayo, Ibara sama Umi ya? Ada apa nih? Pesta cewek?" JANGAN DIJAWAB TOLONG

"Lagi beres beres bekas bencana alam" aku bersumpah akan mencekiknya dan menggantungnya terbalik lalu mencambuknya setelah ini selesai, tunggu aja lu...

Bukan fisik sih, tapi batin... akhahkhakha emang ada yang bisa dijadiin bahan penyiksaan? Ada aja laah~ aku kan bandar mereka selain Ibara, itupun si Ibara juga cangkupannya masih kurang~ dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah mangaka dan penulis.

Semua bisa di atur

"Ya udahlah dek, aku mau cepet cepet balik, waifuku menunggu di rumah"

"Siapa? Si Nico?"

"Felix"

"Bang dia trap"

"Gak papa trap yang penting imut gak kayak elu"

"Gua sumpahin lu beneran suka cowok Bang"

" _Love you too sis~ bye~_ " dengan begitu dia terbang kembali ke alamnya. Dan aku bisa membaca pikiran Mas Kuroko dan teman temannya lewat ekspresi mereka, hebat bukan? Mereka pasti mikir gini:

"Mereka berdua ngomongin apa sih?"

Dan di belakangku segerombolan gadis yang mendadak menjadi hyena setengah kunti, cekikikan laknat dengan serunya.

.

.

.

Apa apaan posisi duduk yang kayak mau pertandingan ini

"Uh..." sepertinya ikemen nomor satu mau bicara* (Ikemen nomor satu: Himuro Tatsuya) "Perkenalkan, aku Himuro Tatsuya" dia duduk berhadapan sama Ibara yang berjuang untuk gak pingsan sama Ultimate ikemen attack, bertahanlah, Ibara. Bentar lagi kau akan kuantar menghadap YME.

"Aku Midorima Shintaro" kata yang berkacamata di depan Umi, dan masang tampang mayat

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou" kata yang berrambut merah ceri yang gayanya elegan sekali, dia pasti seorang elit. Duduk di depan Kayo yang menurutku udah kayak patung Buddha.

"Aku Aomine Daiki" kata mas Aomine yang duduk di hadapan Kaze yang menggumamkan kata kata aneh yang entah dari galaksi mana.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya" aku senyum garing-semi-simpel ke pria yang duduk di depanku. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman maut yang langsung nembus ke jantung. GANTENG COEY

"Aku, Kise Ryota-ssu! Tolong minta tanda tangannya nanti saja ya!"

Krik krik.

Kalau dipikir cara kami menghiraukannya rada kejam juga. Mas Kise sampe pundung gitu

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, yoroshiku..." tipe kesukaan Aya nih, om om ganteng yang menyembunyikan pribadi yang sebenarnya... kesan awalnya pemalas sih

"Aku Kagami Taiga" sangar, mirip Aomine tanpa kerutan di dahi dan bonus alis cabang. Kesukaan Hikaze dan aku juga

"Aku Takao Kazunari!" tipe periang dan lucu, si pencerah suasana nih, untung isi grupnya gak yang gitu gitu doang. Tipe yang asik buat jalan menurutku

Demi apa ya tuhan semua ikemen ini ada di apartemenku, oh, yang terakhir, yang paling 'ganteng' di antara mereka

"Dan aku Momoi Satsuki" tapi bohong~ sebenernya dia cantik sendiri, dan kujamin, dia beneran cantik.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya dek" Sapa Kise kepadaku dengan senyum yang terlalu riang, aku bales

"Iya" singkat, padat dan jelas dengan tambahan senyum dan anggukan.

Singkat cerita, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, walopun beberapa kali aibku (para anak anakku yang nyelip di kolong kasur ato lemari) terbongkar, entah bagaimana sampai sekarang masih _save_ , mari hiraukan kak Momoi yang melototiku dari awal, semuanya akrab akrab saja.

Atau mungkin terlalu akrab

"Mas Aomine itu garam bukan gula!". "Oh, maaf" contohnya Kaze dengan mas Aomine di dapur, membantu Mas Kagami bikin minuman karena kami gak sempet, alasannya baru dateng dari acara sekolah dan mampir buat main sekalian gotong royong

"Kan teman harus saling membantu~" jawab mereka penuh dusta. Dan aku tepok jidat dalam hati

"wah, ternyata shogi lumayan mudah juga ya! Penjelasan Mas Akashi gampang dimengerti!" . "Tidak, kau saja yang pintar dan mudah mengerti, selanjutnya..." lalu Kayo dengan mas Akashi

"Wah, sebentar lagi mas Midorima mau skripsi dong! Mau kerja di rumah sakit mana?" . "Rencananya di rumah sakit sentral-nanodayo" lalu Umi dengan Midorima yang menjawab dengan malu malu mau

Dan aku yang berusaha keras agar Mas Takao dan Mas Kise gak buka buka sembarang tempat. Sambil bicara dengan Mas Kuroko.

"Aku gak keberatan dek, itu hobi kamu, bagian dari kamu, salah satu dari keunikan kamu, mana mungkin aku menolaknya? Aku akan mengatakan ini padamu dek, mas nerima kamu apa adanya, mas mau mengerti kamu, mas ingin bahagiakan kamu... dek? Kamu kenapa?"

AKU KENA DIABETES! AKU GAK BISA MERASAKAN TUBUHKU! WARASKU MELAYANG KE UJUNG ANGKASA, INI KAH YANG NAMANYA MOE CHARM OVERFLOW?! Dasar Ikemen. Mereka gak sadar ato pura pura gak sadar kalo ketulusan mereka itu adalah senjata mematikan bagi manusia sepertiku? Ato mas Kurokonya aja yang kelewat polos? Ini terlalu sweeet sampe aku gak percaya ini nyata, ini gak mungkin, aku masih setengah percaya dengan semua ini.

Yah, itu sih yang aku pikirkan sampe kemarin, ibuku bilang "MatchMakingmu pas umurmu udah 20 ya!" dan bapakku iya-in aja.

O-orang di sekelilingku punya tekad yang bagus "...Baiklah, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, mas. Mohon bantuannya ya" aku harus berjuang menempa diri di air terjun dan bertapa tujuh hari dan tujuh malem kayaknya.

Mau tobat? Gak mungkin, jangna ngipi, Cuma mau minta restu aja sama yang di atas, anak kesayangan kek gini bakal berdampingn denganku yang kek gini semoga Mereka rela. Moga lancar lancar aja...

.

.

.

Dan kayaknya mereka gak mau ngabulin doaku deh

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku sudah mengincarnya lebih lama! Kami lebih dekat tapi kenapa kau malah... Hiks!" Setelah semuanya pulang dan Mbak Momoi bilang ada suatu yang ingin dibicarakan padaku dan dia sebut 'Girls Talk', ppara cowok mereka pergi duluan dan teman temanku yang kampret hilang entah kemana. Lalu tak lama ini aku nerima pesan dari Ibara, Kayo dan Kaze.

[Terima kasih atas hidangannya~ XD] aku bisa jawab apa?

Dan saat ini, Tuan putri para kisedai (aku baru tau kalo mereka pebasket idola) menangis di hadapanku yang seorang rakyat jelata, sungguh suatu kehormatan. Mungkin aku harus selfie dan mengupload ini lalu tag semua teman temanku dengan status [OMG seorang gadis cantik seperti putri menangis di hadapanku~ aku manusia terburuk! apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mungkin aku akan ke neraka besok! Dengan hastag the worst day yet i'm enjoy it]

Berasa kayak maso kalo gitu, tapi aku sebenere seorang S, :v

Ha, kayak aku bakal melakukannya "Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersaing denganmu, Momoi-san, kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."dengan kepribadian paling merepotkan, haha, _just kidding_ "Sedangkan aku?" adalah makhluk nista bertampang gadis polos *lol

Sesenggukannya mengecil dan dia menggerutu "... Aku tau kalau aku itu cantik dan sexy-"

 **Itu adalah sarkasme dodol**

"Tapi tetap saja, entah bagaimana Tetsu-kun tertarik padamu yang... biasa saja" apa-apaan jeda tadi.

Dan aku mengambil suatu kesimpulan:

YEAH! SHE IS A MISTRESS INDEED! A MISTRESS! A mi- **STRESS!** terima kasih banyak! Diare sama sakit kepalaku bakal kambuh kalo dekat dekat ente! _Saraba da!_

Dan aku pergi begitu saja, menutup pintu dengan damainya sekaligus pura pura gak kenal. Eh, emang aku gak kenal ding.

Dan dia sambil berlinang air mata berdeklarasi sambil menunjukku "Mulai sekarang kita adalah rival cinta! Dan aku asti akan mengalahkanmu!" emangnya ini komik shoujo heh? Gak, gak akan pernah, aku gak mau ikutan, yang dia maksud siapa ya? Aku gak tau.

Dan begitulah, kecuali mas Kuroko benar benar menolaknya mungkin cewek itu gak akan menolak, ato lebih buruknya, selagi belum ke pelaminan, masih ada kesempatan.

Aku yang newbie dalam genre ini, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Pertama-tama, aku mau baca Recipe no oujisama dulu dan menyegarkan pikiranku

.

.

.

TBC

A/N1: Enaknya buat klimaks cerita ini itu apaan ya?

A/N2: andai MC tau bahwa isi grup calonnya itu ajaib semua... :v


	7. Love rival, lucky item dan stalker

_Mana dimana... Bebeb kapal saya~_

 _Bebeb kapal saya.. jadi tumbal tragedi~ (krenyess)_

 _Mana dimana... seme punya uke~_

 _Seme punya uke... kabur digondol kucing~ (Anjerr~)_

 _Cer cer hati tercecer_

 _Lihat kapal melumer_

 _Hati tercecer... gak ada garansinya~ (nangis)_

 _sumber dari: aku gak tau tapi jelas bukan aku yang bikin_

Huuhuuu... gamotan mati dengan heroiknya, gamotannn walopun kau awalnya kelihatan gak berguna tapi akhirmu sangat menakjubkan nak, aku hampir nangis pas perpisahanmu dengan kawan kawanmu... huweee.

Ah, maaf. Udah di mulai ya? Barusan selesai nonton anime tentang okulitsme nih, yang karakternya kalo ngomong kayak nge-rap itu lho, kadang baper liatnya kalo gini, aku nontonnya bareng adekku yang unyu sendiri yang sekarang lagi teriak teriak gaje di pangkuanku melihat sisa ending anime barusan. Oke, akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah pertemuan para elit dengan para kecebong sawah kemarin.

Yang tak kusangka bakalan semulus itu.

Tak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana hubunganku dengan yang lainnya yang semakin dekat dan termasuk juga mereka dengan teman teman jejadianku. Tak perlu

Yang perlu di garis bawahi disini adalah _i've been blackmailed by the misSTRESS_.

Mistress, sang tuan putri dengan rambut panjang secantik sakura dengan kelakuan dan intel kayak penyihir. Sudah teridentifikasi?

Gak bermaksud menghina waifu siapapun, tapi kesannya begitu membekas di benakku/ea

 **Teng...** *

Wanjir, ringtone yang seram ini... jangan jangan...

[Hai dek, lagi ngapain? Kumpul sama temen temen cowokmu ya? Kuingatkan ya, Tetsu-kun tidak memaafkan pengingkaran janji lho! Kamu tau gak, tipe Tetsu-kun adalah gadis yang lembut. Apa kau sudah memikirkan hal itu?] ini dia

"kak, smsmu kok banyak amat sih, hampir tiap hari. Jangan-jangan... UDAH PUNYA PACAR YA?!" udah bukan pacar lagi dek, tapi calon kakak ipar elu. Bukan, ini bukan dia, mbakmu ini suka yang kekar, bukan yang boing-boing, walopun sering ngelirik juga sih, cuman ngelirik, gak lebih.

"Cuman dari telk*msel dek" ucapku berdusta

"Owalah, aku kira apaan. Iya ya, mana ada sih yang mau sama kakak" dasar bocah dekil, gue ceburin comberan baru tau rasa luh.

Yah gini deh, tau kan maksudnya? Si mbak Momoi ini benar benar gigih dan permusuhannya ala cewek kekinian dan gaul banget. Seperti mayoritas cewek pada umumnya. Sisanya adu jotos bagi 'hewan liar' atau argumen dengan kepala dingin layaknya anak pinter dan elit.

Aih, yang kayak gini mah cuekin aja, tapi sebenernya yang dia kasih memang info yang pasti berguna. Tapi ngirim gini ke aku yang rivalnya... kata mas Aomine sih mbak Momoi itu pinter, dan sekarang aku meragukannya.

Aku nyruput kopi dan ngrenyit

"Mak, ini kopi apa sih? rasanya aneh bet!" sebaiknya ini bukan sianida

"Oh! Itu emak kasih sirup, sayang tinggal dikit di botol"

...

.

.

.

udah tiga hari sejak insiden kopi berperisa sirup itu, aku jalan bareng pulang dari sekolah sama gerombolanku di sore hari yang hangat ini~

... ada bayangan yang mengawasi di sudut jalan, IBM? Kayaknya bukan. Ya yang pasti gak mungkin jugalah nyong. Sebut ini insting fujo-bukan, insting wanita? Gak cocok. Oke, insting hewan ajalah.

 **Ada yang mengikutiku belakangan ini**

Mbak Momoi? Ogah nyet ngapain juga dia ngikutin gue, selama keseharian tingkah aku jaga kok, lagi pula 'itu' ngawasin dari jauh jadi gak mungkin kedengeran aku dan temen temen yang sedeng ini ngomongin apa.

"eh cuy, awalan tiap episode G*kuen Heaven kok mesti bikin salah fokus ye?"

"Yee alu aja kali yang pikirannya 'asik' mulu"

"Tapi percakapannya! Percakapannya dan settingnya itu lho! Lagi pula kan udah ada di genrenya!"

"Ente tau sendiri lah ibara, jarang banget kalo yang ada begituannya di animasikan ato difilmkan, alasannya ente mikir sendiri lah"

"Iyayaaa sayang baget deh, tapi Ito manis ya!"

"Iya! aku ndukung canonnya!"

"Bukannya lebih baik sama si ketua tennis itu? Tampangnya pingin nampol sih, tapi dia lucuuu"

"Nggak ah, kalo aku lebih baik sama wakil OSIS"

"Jangan! Wakil OSIS sama ketua OSIS!"

"Ooh, kalo sama yang kenglomerat cantik itu lumayan juga, bishounen kan? Seiyuunya kamiyan kayaknya!"

"Lha terus si rambut putih nan sipit di kemanain dong?"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, untung gak ada yang tau dan denger kita ngomongin apa. kalau iya pasti kita udah di cemplungin ke RSJ.

Dan sms hari ini menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Mas Kuroko di camp musim panas mereka pas SMP, mungkin untuk membuatku iri ya. Dan itu sedikit berhasil, eh bukan, sukses. Ya, aku iri.

IRI GAK DISANA UNTUK MENGAMBIL GAMBAR 'PEMANDANGAN ONSEN' KLUB OLAHRAGA NJENG MANA KEKNYA IKEMEN BEJIBUN LAGI AAAAAAA *cakar tembok*

Aku tau tentang sekolah ikemennya dari Mas Kuroko, yang bilang mereka dulunya smp di Teiko, smp elit unggulan yang tak hanya terkenal sebagai pemenang dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik tapi juga dalam bidang wajah mereka yang rata rata keatas.

Kalau diingat, smpku dulu smp biasa sih, tapi yang ganteng dan manis adalah yaw. Tapi sekarang berhubung sekolahku mayoritas cewek apalagi kelasku cewek semua-pertama kali aku masuk berasa di harem njir- aku kekurangan pencuci mata dan jadi pendiem kalo sama cowok.

coret enam kata terakhir di atas.

Aish, mana sekarang udah kelas tiga ya waktunya pensiun, ya juga dari dulu aku gak terlalu _in_ tentang bidang dengan pesona fisik dan semangat masa muda itu sih.

 **Ganti POV**

Di sudut jalan pulang sekolah si gadis rada kongslet, terdapat bayangan yang mengawasinya yang ternyata dua orang pria berpakaian jas hitam-putih mirip di film matrix.

"Mami, di sana ada orang aneh!" kata bocah ingusan di seberang jalan

"Biarin aja nak, masa kecil mereka kurang bahagia" bales ibunya yang berhasil para pengawas itu acuhkan dengan membatin _'sleketep dah tuh ibu-anak'_

Alat komunikasi di telinga mereka berkedip beberapa kali saat mereka berpindah tempat persembunyian dan mengikuti gadis itu setelah berpisah dengan teman temannya. Si pemimpin memencet tombol terima tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

" _Hai_ "

Sebuah suara menyusul di seberang "Bagaimana?"

"Tak ada yang target lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, lalu setelah itu dia akan berada di apartemennya seharian dan keluar hanya untuk berbelanja"

Suara seberang hening sejenak "Baiklah, awasi hingga akhir pekan"

"Baik!"

 **MC POV**

Aikh kelihatannya mereka memang Cuma mengawasi, stalker? Buat apa aku punya stalker? Toh gak ada yang bisa dilihat kan? Mukaku paspasan, bodiku juga, pinterpun enggak tapi setidaknya nilaiku bisa lolos dari remidi dan kelas musim panas. Intinya, aku anak gadis biasa yang sedang menunggu pangeran datang menjemput/ea becandanya bikin salting deh ing

"kenapa aku salting sendiri nyeng?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu mbak?" oh, iya aku kesini bukan untuk menjelma jadi orang gila beneran, kudu nyelesein ini meski udah di pandang aneh sama penjaga toko

"Obat sakit kepala ada mbak?" tanyaku dengan sopan, saking seringnya aku ngomong gak karuan jadi rada lupa bahasa yang baik dan benar tuh gimana.

Aku mengkhawatirkan masa depanku

"Yang general apa yang paten mbak?"

"General aja" emang ada obat sakit kepala paten? Gak tau sih tapi obat paten biasanya lebih mahal.

"Ada lagi mbak?"

"Uh, saya lihat lihat dulu sebentar" duh, kata kata sopan yang keluar dari mulut ini bagaikan emas dah susah banget di pancing sekarang, jadi pingin nangis.

"Iya mbak silahkan"

Tak penting aku sebutkan apa saja yang kulihat dan pikiranku pas milih obat ato peralatan kesehatan lainnya seperti masker (bukan k****m, gak perlu). Aku akan menceritakan kejadian spektakuler yang terjadi bersamaan dengan pencarianku: semua di mulai dengan suara langkah sepatu di sebelah

"Kau disini juga" aku menoleh

"Mau beli obat juga mas?"

"Ya"

Pertemuan yang tlah ditakdirkan tlah terjadi~ aah~ memang berintung dah, mana imagenya Mas Midorima cocok beud ama apotek lagi.

"Kesini sama siapa mas?"

"Sama temen"

Dih, badai salju, minus derajat celsius amat dah. Pergi aja deh "Mbak, sama koyo dan obat demam ya" dan aku merogoh dompet.

"Ehem"

Kayaknya nih orang memang lebih seneng sendiri tapi pas aku mau pergi kok malah berdehem? "dek, temen kamu yang namanya Umi itu zodiaknya apa?"Oya?

"Gemini, memang kenapa mas?"

"Aku mau menitipkan suatu barang padamu untuknya, berikan besok" Oya oya?

"jangan salah paham, aku tidak memerlukannya lagi dan kebetulan ini adalah lucky item-nya besok" Oya oya oya?

"Oke mas! Percayakan saja padaku!"

KURASAKAN BENIH CINTA BARU TLAH BERSEMI~~ KU TURUT BERSUKA CITA UNTUKMU HONEY! DAKU GAK MAU BANTU TAPI DAKU BERI DUKUNGAN MORIL AJA YE! Wasyem aku sepertinya tau ini bakal mengarah kemana!

(dikejauhan, Umi tiba tiba pingin nabok seseorang)

Pas keluar Apotek dengan mbak penjaga yang tersepona oleh si ganteng berkacamata ini, aku melihat cowok ganteng lain yang nunguin dengan sabar di depan.

"Oh, sore dek! Gak nyangka bakal ketemu di apotek!" Mas Takao, senyummu hari ini juga menyenangkan untuk dilihat

"Mas kesini sama Mas Midorima? Kalian deket ya!" cukup dekat untuk ditangkap oleh antena Fujoku

Mas Takao ketawa "Kita temen kentel dari SMA dek! Kemana mana mesti bareng deh! Pas kuliah jurusan meski beda tapi ya tetep aja" AJGHSLFKDNVNQWETUZDGJF, new pairing detected;

MAI GAT BENERAN PAIRING BARU COEY TERBERKATILAH HIDUPKU biar aku tebak, Mas Takao Ukenya DIA MESTI UKENYAAAAAAAA

"Hoi, kau kenapa?" BACK TO EARTH; operation postponed, bertahanlah sampe di rumah diriku! Setelah itu kita akan merayakan hari lahirnya pairing baru di dunia nyata kita!

"Oh, Gak kenapa kenapa-"

"Cieee! Habis kebayang Tet-chan ya barusan! Ciee cieee" hah?

"Jangan gaje Takao, Dimana nyambungnya coba"

"Aih shin-chan, kalo orang lagi jatuh cinta kepala pasti kebayang si doi bahkan di situasi paling gak nyambung sekaipun!" wah, kayaknya Mas Takao juga pernah jatuh cinta nih, sama Mas Midorima gak ya?

Gak mas, aku barusan bayangin kalian lagi lovey dovey pas SMA, satu klub, satu kelas, tak ada satu saat pun terlewat! Itulah kisah kasih di sekolah yang membara! Plus asem manis para darah muda yang masih polos dan tak ternoda oleh liciknya dunia dewasa! Haaah haaah haaah huehehehe Mas Takao jadi uke yang agresif di pair ini dan Mas Midorima jadi seme adem yang malu malu mau!

"Ehehehe..." bingung aku mau jawab apaan sambil menggaruk belakang telinga yang gatel

"Duh, adek manis banget deh! Sayang ketemu duluan sama Tet-chan!"

Tolong jangan gitu mas, aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu.

"Oh iya Mas Midorima, beneran nih Cuma Umi aja yang di kasih? Aku enggak?" lucky item, kayaknya menarik tuh, kali aja beneran bisa membentengi dari kesialan beneran.

"Dikasih apa dek?" tanya Mas Takao ikutan nimbrung.

"Okelah, emang zodiakmu apa dek? Akan ku kasih besok" jawab Mas Midorima sambil membersihkan kacamatanya

"Lho nggak sekarang?"

"Aku Cuma bawa satu-nanodayo" nanodayo?

"Cuma buat si adek Umi ya?" cengir jahil Mas Takao ngepas banget sama mukanya

He? Apa aku melihat semburat merah? Ato perasaan aja ya? Udah sore jadi gak begitu keliatan "Ja-jangan salah paham! Aku Cuma gak perlu lagi dan itu lucky item buat gemini besok-nanodayo!" nanodayo?

"hem~" dan kami berdua bersekongkol menggoda si calon dokter ini. mai gat Mereka berdua _hillarious_ banget!

"Ya udahlah mas, aku pulang duluan."

"Ati ati ya dek!"

Dan udah cukup jauh dari sana aku baru sadar kalo aku belum ngomong zodiakku apa. resiko orang pelupa dah.

 **Ganti POV**

Bersama Takao dan Midorima

"Oh, dia belum jawab pertanyaanku"

"Tentang apa shin-chan?"

"Zodiaknya"

"Alah, bisa lain hari, ato kan bisa tanya temennya.. siapa namanya? Umi-chan ya?" goda Takao lagi

"Diamlah, Bakao"

Bersama para pengirim stalker dadakan

Orang orangnya melaporkan padanya tentang kejadian terbaru dari targetnya "Lapor, target baru saja bertemu dengan Midorima Shintaro dan Takao Kazunari di Apotek blablabla di jalan blablabla"

' _Dasar anak buah sableng, Blablabla doang mana gue ngerti lu ngomong apaan nyet'_

Si atasan menghiraukan hal itu dan menghela nafas pelan, saking pelannya gak kerekam di alat komunikasi di depan mulutnya dan sampai aku sendiri heran dia itu beneran menghela nafas gak sih "Begitu, terus awasi dia dan jangan lengah, terus laporkan padaku detail kegiatannya, awasi gadis itu sedekat mungkin tapi jangan sampai ketahuan"

"Baik" suara di seberang menyahut.

 **MC POV**

Setelah sampai rumah, ganti baju dan menaruh barang barang, aku menggantungkan tas ransel hitam di satu pundak, isi tas ini adalah barang barang yang pasti para otaku bawa pas mau kumpul bareng temen sejenis mereka.

Sms lagi nih anak [dek udah berangkat belum? Yang belum dateng Cuma lu nih]

[udah meluncur pak bos] saatnya rapat projek selanjutnya dan pengajuan naskah, duh deadline horor banget.

.

.

.

Anjir kemaleman pulangnya, Bang Miya kejem masak nyuruh cewek pulang malem malem gini? Udah mau jam 10 lagi

"Cewek gak boleh nginep! Bahaya!" dan di belakangnya Bang Niji nyengir ngejek dan Jumi malah gak bantu sama sekali, bahkan nganterpun enggak dasar B*ngs*d. Cewek yang satunya mah enak ada yang anter jemput (pacarnya) dan anggota yang lain rumahnya deket, Cuma aku yang ambil jalur ini dan lumayan jauh wasyemmmm

Bodo amat dah, mending ndengerin musik. Tapi untunglah naskah mentah ane di terima, tinggal membenahi beberapa bagian dan 'mematangkan' saja.

...

Aku sok sibuk banget sih, belom juga ngerjain peer, duh gusti... kuatkanlah hambamu yang kece dan baik tapi sedikit laknat ini...

Oh iya, gimana kabar para stalker itu ye?

 **Ganti POV lagi**

Si atasan para stalker dadakan memang punya rasa 'ini' ke si gadis, gak enak. Dan tambah gak suka pas tau kalo si cewek kalo main biasa pulang malem, ke rumah cowok lagi. Pikirannya udah enggak enggak aja. dia mulai meragukan pilihan teman akrabnya yang terkenal sopan itu, jangan jangan cewek itu pake pelet lagi, ato dia menggoda sahabatnya, ato mengancamnya, atau... atau...

nah kan, pikirannya suudzon mulu deh.

Doi gak tau kalo si cewek kalo lagi kumpul itu selalu penuh makna yang tersirat dan berguna... dan pergaulannya gak segelap itu, memang gelap, tapi dalam artian lain.

Untuk diri cewek itu sendiri

 **MC POV**

Pas lagi enak menjiwai lagu lagu yang ada aku melihat orang

Ya iya orang masak setan

Oh wait, memang setan

"Cih, kenapa malah ketemu nih anak..." aku juga gak mau ketemu ente kok, gak mau kebotakan dini soalnya.

"Halo mbak, malem malem gini sedang apa?" rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sini... mungkin jalan jalan? Tunggu, malem? Jauh? "Mbak ketinggalan bus terakhir ya?"

Diem, berarti bener ya, hahah, mati kutu dah lu

"Mau nginep di rumahku?" wat? NIH MULUT KOK ASAL CEPLOS SEH?! kenapa lagi aku nawarin dasar buodoh!

Wanjir, jedanya lama banget, cepetan nyet di luar udah terlalu semilir buat ane! Ente mah enak pake jaket tebel!

"Ya, dengan senang hati" senyum dan menerima tawaran dari orang yang dia anggap musuh... hem, mencurigakan.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Mbak Momoi seenak jidat nyelonong masuk dan menginspeksi setiap sudut ruangan, nih orang kurang kerjaan banget deh dimana sopan santun yang selalu di junjung? Ane aja gak gini gini amat nyong!

"...dek, ini apa?" wanjir demi Andromeda kenapa dia nemu yang itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Itu Doujinshi mbak" yang R18+, ane boleh nangis sekarang gak? ketemunya cepet banget apa lagi langsung yang begonoan, perasaan udah beres beres... kelewatan kali yak

"Kamu baca yang begini an dek?" tampangnya udah jelek banget, kayak setan

"Ya baca lah mbak, masak Cuma di pajang, mubadzir dong"

"Kamu rendahan banget ya"

Oke, ane marah sekarang

"Rendahan mana sama seseorang yang berusaha merusak dan mengganggu hubungan orang?"

Mbak Momoi menatap sengit, serem "Kamu punya masalah?"

"Kukembalikan pertanyaan itu, toh aku juga sudah bilang mas Kuroko. Dan dia fine-fine aja" beneran serem dah, gimana ya caranya biar gak panas lagi? Aku gak ada niat buat bertengkar, aku memang gak pernah niat bertengkar apalagi sama cewek, karena itu merepotkan dan buang buang tenaga.

Seperti yang pemirsa tau, aku menjunjung tinggi prinsip hidup hemat energi.

Aku menghela nafas "Kesampingkan karakter, semua manga yang kupunya itu punya plot yang bagus loh, kalo masih gak terima, anggap saja yang di bawah itu cewek, yang punya bodi rata kayak cowok" lalu aku menarik kardus di bawah meja belajar dan menyodorkan buku tipis dengan content yang aman "Untuk amannya, mbak bisa baca yang shou-ai dulu"

"Gak mau! Buat apa?!" mukanya beneran minta di tampol.

"Mengisi waktu, kaliatannya mbak juga gak ngantuk tuh. setidaknya cobalah sesuatu yang baru, luaskan sudut pandang, biar gak rasis rasis amat. mbak Momoi pinter kan?"

"Terus kau mau ngapain?" aku melirik tumpukan buku yang mengeluarkan aura horor di meja, ugh... asem dah siapa pula yang bikin sistem pr gini laknat bener dah tuh orang

"Mau ngerjain pr," tiga mapel aja dulu dah, sisanya besok nyontek "terus... mau garap naskah buat komikku" deadlinenya 3 bulan lagi

"... kamu mangaka?"

"Yep"

 **Jedugh**

"Emang caramu jual gimana? Uangnya buat ngapain? Pelajar tugasnya Cuma belajar" eh semprul gak usah cuek gitu gimana ambilin minyak tawon gitu, ugh kaki kejeduk meja lagi apaan dah keknya beneran lagi butuh Lucky Item, atit men...

"Mbak kok kepo amat sih"

Dan Mbak Momoi diem dan ngebaca tuh buku dengan enggan. Akhirnya sunyi juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*nada minor C, oktaf kontra.

keknya bakal sampe ch 10 aja deh.


	8. Princess, Prince and X factor

The princess (momoi), the prince (akashi) and The X Factor

Bukan, ini bukan audisi nyanyi, gak ada.

faktor x adalah tokoh utama fic ini yang merupakan sebuah eksistensi asing dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Dengan kata lain, alien tak diundang (tuyul beh? Bisa jadi :v)

* * *

Aku masih setengah jalan mengerjakan semua lembaran kampret ini, dan Mbak Momoi bicara, yah aku yakin dia bacanya cepet sih orang bukunya tipis gitu, mungkin 20-30 lembar. Tapi harganya 45 keatas

Setara dengan kepuasannya saat membaca, mataku memang bagus euy, gak pernah salah dalam menilai, instingku luar biasa/plak

"... Terusannya gimana?" tanya mbak Momoi keceplosan setelah baca cerita, lalu cepet cepet dia menutup mulutnya pake tangan dengan kuku yang di poles cantik.

 _And i smirking like a most-bad-villain and laughing like a madman_

Huahahahaha wanjir sudah kuduga mayoritas cewek gak akan bisa menahan moe pairing itu. Sekaiichi hatsukoi emang the best lah.

I have a prey~

I have a doujinshi!

AH!

New fujoshi!

Nyanyikan dalam nada PPAP, karena ane dapet anak didik baru! AHAHAHAHAH BERSIAPLAH GADIS MUDA KAU AKAN MEMASUKI SURGA DUNIA YANG TERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK TIRAI COMMON SENSE!

Dan laknat gak ketulungan, sumpah demi para lacur di anime reverse harem. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali normal setelah ini... Ahahahaha *ketawa setan*

.

.

.

Beda POV, tiga hari kemudian

Sudah saatnya

Sudah saatnya Akashi mengambil tindakan, biarlah kata orang dia ini overprotektif atau induk ayam dari teman temannya, masa bodoh, Akashi menghargai teman temannya dan dia akan berusaha untuk bisa melihat teman temannya bahagia, derita yang mereka tanggung karenanya akan ia tebus seumur hidup, terutama untuk pemain bayangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi gak homo, sekali lagi, dia gak homo. Itu terbukti sekitar dua minggu lalu saat dia bertemu dengan teman gadis itu yang bernama Kayo. Dia tidak cantik, tapi dia punya sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia tidak terlalu sopan tapi Akashi bisa menolerirnya, dia lucu hingga bisa membuatnya tertawa yang tentu sangat jarang ia lakukan, gadis itu pintar tapi dibungkus dengan sempurna oleh kerendahan hatinya dan leluconnya, dan gadis itu berhasil membuatnya lupa akan bebannya untuk sesaat dengan cerita sederhana tentang dia dan orang orang sekitarnya.

Lalu disinilah Akashi, bersama mantan managernya dan gadis yang berhasil membuat pemain bayangan pertamanya jatuh hati.

"Gak nyangka lho bakal kayak gitu akhirannya! Bukan happy ending tapi juga bukan bad ending! Greget sendiri jadinya!" mereka ngomongin manga yang lain betewe

"Iya kan?! Kebanyakan memang ke gitu, tapi bagus kan ceritanya! nice ending!"

"IYA! Kamu punya yang kayak itu lagi nggak?"

"Ohohoho, mbak, kamu menanyakan pada orang yang tepat"

"Eh, beneran aku jadi ngerasa bersalah sama kamu"

"Santai, aku sering digituin kok, sering. Lagipula mbak kan sudah minta maaf, jadi yang berlalu biarlah berlalu bagaikan para tokoh yang move on dari mantannya dan beralih ke kouhai mereka, ehehe"

"Ahaha, kamu ih, bisa aja!"

 _Girls Talk,_ sepintar apapun Akashi dia tak pernah mengerti apa yang di bicarakan kedua gadis di depannya ini. Dan dia tak sendirian, disebelahnya ada Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri.

"Mereka ngomongin apasih-ssu?" tenya Kise penasaran dan pelan hingga kedua gadis yang berjalan di depan gak kedengeran, ceritanya mereka lagi jalan jalan mumpung si cewek libur dan seninnya gak ada ulangan maupun tugas dan hari ini gak ada event.

Kuroko sudah menebak di otaknya, tapi demi menjaga rahasia gadis itu dia hanya diam dan mengendikkan bahu.

Dan di belakang mereka seperti biasa Aomine dan Kagami sedang bercumbu mesra.

"Hahaha, Tetsu aja udah taken, lu kapan mblo?"

"Heh lu gak miror ya, Emang lu pantes tanya gitu?"

"Coy gue ini petugas idaman di tempat gue emang elu apa? ditembak cewek aja gak pernah!"

"Gue tau kalo lu delusi, TERIMALAH KENYATAAN TONG DEKIL KAYAK LU EMANG ADA YANG MAU?!"

"ELU TUH YANG KUDU TERIMA KENYATAAN! ALIS CABANG MAH UDAH MISTIS AJA! BACOD LU AYO TANDING!"

"PALA LU PE'A DISINI GAK ADA COURT DAN KITA GAK BAWA BOLA!" teriak Kagami, Aomine terpikir untuk pake 'bola'nya Momoi tapi karena dia pintar dia nggak ngomong, Aomine pintar kan? #ndasmukuwi

"BODO!"

"LU YANG BODO!"

Yah, mereka berdua mesra banget. Hingga bahasa yang mereka gunakan setara dengan binatang di alam liar, gak ada yang ngerti, gak ada yang mau ngerti, dan teman teman mereka udah terlalu lelah untuk menghalau, biarkan mereka capek sendiri.

Di depan sendiri suara para gadis di pelanin sebentar

"Mbak, di belakang itu contoh nyata dari _Love and Hate Relationship_ " dia cekikikan laknat, nih cewek gak ada anggun anggunnya sama sekali, emang ada ya yang kayak gini #Ditendang

"Kyaaa kawaii! Terus gitu itu biasanya gimana biar baikan?" Momoi memekik tertahan

"Mereka bakal making up di ranjang biasanya, atau saling kasih long-kiss pas pulang nanti" mukanya tambah nista, syukurlah ini bukan komik, aku gak mau membuat pembacaku diare berminggu minggu.

Dan Momoi bingung mau bereaksi apa, tapi dia lebih suka tindakan yang kedua, lebih manis. Tapi mengetahui kedua orang di belakang sendiri itu setara predator liar, pilihan pertama lebih meyakinkan.

Jijik-sexy bikin excited gitu rasanya. Jijik karena dia belum bisa membayangkan sampe sana, dia aja barusan nyemplung ke lembah penuh dosa ini. Tapi jika ia harus jujur, menurutnya style mereka bakal maskulin, liar dan sexy banget ayay.

Cepat cepat Momoi menghamburkan fantasinya sebelum mukanya tambah merah dan sungai merah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia menoleh ke gadis yang lebih muda di sampingnya yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, gadis itu sedang menutupi seluruh mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan Momoi bisa melihat senyum nistanya dan gumaman seperti

"Mereka bakal saling gigit dan seringai Aomine menempel di kulit Kagami yang sudah berkeringat, husky voice and soft groaning di kamar yang gelap menutupi pandangan mereka-" dan seterusnya. Syit kontennya udah T mendekati M nih, maaf, mari kita balik ke pasar minggu aja yang pasti masih banyak yang di bawah umur. Meskipun udah ane cantumin rate-nya T ane yakin masih banyak bocah kepo yang baca (reader: TELAT COEG)

"Mbak, aku dapat ide baru di naskah komikku" katanya tiba tiba dan mukanya kembali normal, dan yang tadi seperti tak pernah terjadi. Suaranya kembali normal

Momoi sweatdrop, pengendalian dirinya sangat luar biasa! "Oke, jadikan aku pembaca pertamamu ya!"

Dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar "Beres! Tapi mbak jadi pembaca kedua ya"

"lho kok bisa?"

"Karena pembaca pertama selalu penciptanya!"

"Ahaha benar juga!"

Dan Akashi heran kenapa Momoi jadi lengket gitu sama gadis itu, Momoi bilang bahwa mereka sekarang adalah rival dan diluar percintaan mereka adalah teman baik. Sebagian teman temannya sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai teman mereka, bahkan Aomine yang notabenya rada narsis dan bodo bin dekil bin instingnya liar banget aja udah nganggep dia temannya. Ada apa dengan nenek Lastri?

salah

Ada apa dengan teman temannya ini?

"Dia cepat dekat dengan Momoicchi ya.." gumam Kise di sebelahnya. Setidaknya masih ada yang sejalan dengannya. Nada bicara dan senyum Kise bisa mengelabui orang kebanyakan tapi Akashi bukan termasuk di dalamnya.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir kalau Momoi-san dan adek tidak akur" ucap Kuroko lega di sampingnya walaupun yang Akashi lihat adalah ekspresi datar sedatar tembok dan seayem kerupuk yang dibiarlan di luar selama beberapa jam.

"Oh iya Kuroko, dari ceritamu kemarin rasanya dia sedikit meleset dari tipe gadismu yang pernah kau bicarakan dulu kan? Dari sekian banyak wanita, kenapa kau memilihnya?"

Tanpa buang waktu Kuroko menjawab "Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau"

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise pasang muka you-dont-say. Kagami dan Aomine berhenti adu auman.

Menghiraukan Kise, Kuroko melanjutkan "Adek bukan orang yang terlalu banyak bicara, juga orangnya agak spontan. Jika berbicara entah kenapa selalu membekas"

Kise seketika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan gadis itu saat di event, sampai saat ini terkadang ucapan gadis itu terngiang di otakya. Aomine dan Kagami gagal paham.

"Dia jujur dan menyenangkan, dan juga... manis..." suara Kuroko yang jernih itu semakin mengecil bersamaan dengan mukanya yang perlahan merona. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau, itu terjadi begitu saja dan saat aku menyadarinya semuanya sudah terlambat" gumamnya hingga Kise dan Akashi saja yang kedengaran.

"Lho mas, mukamu... mas lagi gak enak badan?"

"Ah enggak dek, Cuma agak kepanasan" Kuroko membuka resleting jaketnya.

Tetap saja Akashi perlu kepastian dan ketegasan, Kuroko sudah menunjukkannya, dia selalu serius, sekarang tinggal gadis itu.

 **MC POV**

Aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang ada yang menusuk dari belakang~

Aku tau, itu gak pas, banget, tapi aku bukan orang yang puitis dan tempoku dibawah rata rata

Dari tadi aku merasakan hawa dingin di punggungku, pas menoleh untuk memastikan semuanya memijak tanah eh malah ada pencuci mata, wanjir mas Kuroko kalo blushing gak bilang bilang, aku lagi gak bawa tisu!

Tapi aku tau itu dari siapa selain mas Kise yang memang suka ke mas Kuroko, aku tau tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya sotoy

Dan siapa yang menyebarkan aura mistis yang sarat akan darah ini?

Mas Akashi

jangan jangan mas Akashi naruh perasaan ke Mas Kuroko lagi! Jadi sainganku juga cowok?! Syiiieeettt mana mas Akashi ganteng gak ketulungan lagi point plus untukku apaan coba?! Cuma aku ini cewek tulen! Udah gitu aja! Itupun kalo dia mau dia bisa operasi ganti gender! Orang kaya ama ganteng mah bebas! Dafuq men!

Ah, tapi wajar juga sih, tampang Mas Kuroko cukup sering bikin salah paham/oi

Haish, masa aku harus menghadapi mereka satu persatu? Ortunya mas Kuroko aja damai-damai aja tapi kok malah temen temennya yang ngajak perang? Yah aku gak bisa protes juga sih. tapi aku terkadang berpikir, ini yang jadi mertuaku siapa sih?

Melihat kepribadiannya aku gak akan tekejut jika mas Akashi bertanya soal apa yang rela kukorbankan demi mas Kuroko, apa yang kupunya, kesanggupanku lalu bobot-bibitku

Kayak sebuah suku di negeri nan jauh disana yang punya beribu pulau dan budaya.

...

Bentar, aku sekarang ada di mana ya?

"Tak kusangka kau gadis yang ceroboh, dek"

Ta*ik

Sementara itu, di sisi lain...

"LAH ADEK ILANG!"

"ANYENG LAH KUROKO CUKUP LU AJA YANG TUKANG ILANG GAK USAH DISEBARIN! NYARINYA BERABE TAUK!"

"Kemampuanku bukan penyakit menular, Kagami-kun"

"Kalau kemampuan tetsu-kun adalah penyakit aku rela kok ditularin~"

"SATSUKI JANGAN GOMBAL SEKARANG CEPET BANTU CARIIN!"

"AKASHICCHI GAK ADA JUGA-SSU!"

"APUWAAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Kekacauannya bakal lanjut


	9. DAREKA TASUKETE!

DAREKA TASUKETE!

Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati Gue mati

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi padamu karena hal ini sangat penting" serius kita mau ngomongin hal yang sangat penting deket wc umum gini? Baunya semerbak loh, jangan jangan mas Akashi pilek lagi.

"Apa kau benar benar mencintai Kuroko?" duh gusti tatapannya itu loh!

.

.

.

.

Bikin pingin nabok saking songongnya! Dan apa-apaan pertanyaanmu yang jadul itu?! Emangnya ente lahir di jaman apa?! widih nih orang bener bener to the point dah, aku sampe gak bisa komentar saking kagumnya!

"untuk sekarang, tidak. Tapi cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja, mungkin sekarang aku tidak sampai tahap mencintainya sampai mati, tapi aku tidak tau kalau di masa depan. lagipula aku percaya dan yakin sama pilihan orang tuaku. Aku sudah bicara pada orangtuaku, orang tua mas Kuroko dan mas Kuroko sendiri bahwa saat ini aku akan berusaha mengenal mereka lebih jauh sebelum menerima lamaran mereka. lagipula toh jika tuhan menghendaki jadi juga." eaaaa untung aku sempet baca baca komik roman dan merupakan pendengar yang baik, nguping lebih tepatnya, nguping pembicaraan sejoli di apartemen sebelah pas malem minggu TwT

"Tekadmu terlalu lemah berdasarkan pemikiranmu barusan, jika tak dijalani dengan niat sejak awal, hubungan itu tidak akan berhasil" ngotot, tapi mungkin hidup versinya yang membuatnya gitu, ibarat yang di cerita roman eropa, pangeran yang di kurung dan menunggu sang putri untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tunggu, perannya kebalik. Tapi Mas Akashi itu sem-eh, tunggu, dijadiin uke lebih menarik, tapi semenya siapa? Ah tapi mungkin lebih dominan seme deh. Eh tapi uke lebih bikin penasaran! Kayak cabe rawit gitu! Pedas dan begitu menantang! Tapi kalo kebanyakan bisa sakit perut.

Aku mikirin apa sih pas saat begini

"Itu mungkin, aku punya kenalan yang pernikahannya di jodohkan, tapi toh mereka bisa bersanding hingga tua dengan damai" kalo gak salah ada lanjutannya deh, oh iye "Mereka tidak menyadari pada awalnya, tapi rasa saling membutuhkan itu menguat, lalu merekapun jadi tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain." Huwah, ini sih mirip dongeng happily-efer-after.

Saya sebagai yang berdiri di podium debat jodoh ini mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan nitip sungkem dari jarak jauh kepada yang terhormat nenek Sademi dan kakek Sutoyo yang bertempat tinggal di seberang rumah.

"Tak perlu perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, cukup bisa mengerti maunya mas Kuroko dan bisa memenuhinya juga aku sudah senang" mukanya mas Kuroko terlalu datar sih, aku bukan esper juga gimana nih?

Mas Akashi terdiam

Gak, aku gak percaya kalo si doi bakal gampang di skak mat

Tapi mungkin saja hari ini dewi keberuntungan sedang tersenyum padaku?

"Omongan yang manis sekali eh?"

ANJRIT LAH TONG sudah kuduga! Dasar congor biawak terima aja lah sohib lu gue embat elah bamperan amat sih lu tong! Ane ini anak baik baik!(mungkin) Ane gak akan selingkuh(kecuali dgn para hasbu 2D) dan sekali jalan takdir ane udah terlihat, ane bakalan berusaha sebaik baiknya di jalan itu! (kalo lagi mood dan minat)

"Ahahaha" ketawaku garing renyah deh "Memangnya Mas Akashi pingin aku jawab gimana?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu, tujuanmu yang sebenarnya" hah? Ni orang ngomongin apa si?

"... Mas ngomongin apa sih? tujuan apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, kau pasti ingin memanfaatkan Kuroko untuk mendekati kami kan?" ah, mulai ngerti. Jadi begitu...

Mas Aomine adalah polisi dan sepertinya sedang dalam pelatihan tapi bakatnya menonjol, disamping itu dia juga pemain basket professional.(barusan baca di majalah orang lewat)

Mas Kise adalah seorang model, titik gak pake koma. Numpang popularitas mah tinggal jalan terus

Mas Midorima calon dokter. Empat kata udah cukup

Mas Akashi sendiri CEO perusahaan ayahnya dan gak akan heran kalo si doi bakalan mewarisi perusahaan finansial itu.

Mas Murasakibara adalah seorang Pattisier yang handal, Mas Kuroko yang bilang.

Mas Kagami adalah pemadam kebakaran dan seterusnya, jadi aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka dengan mendekati Mas Kuroko gitu?

Nih orang kayaknya kebanyakan nonton sinetron deh "Mas kayaknya kepedean deh. Ngapain coba repot repot ngedeketin Mas Kuroko Cuma buat memanfaatkan teman? Sori men, aku menghargai ikatan pertemanan, aku bukan pengkhianat lagipula ini murni perjodohan yang di tentukan orang tua kok " rasanya kesamber petir saat itu terlalu 'manis' untuk di lupakan.

Mas Akashi kayak mau bales sesuatu tapi ke potong oleh ringtone yang ternyata adalah ringtone hapeku

 _Kucinta kau~ walau diiriimuuuuuu...~_

 _... Bau Bau Bau lu bau ketek, bau bau lu-_ **pip***

... demi kerang ajaib tuh tuyul bener bener biadab lah bakalku jadiin udang rebus luh awas lu dasar kancut bule! Tunggu pembalasanku Nash!

 _[HEEE MBLOOOO-]_ "HEH! ANE DAH TAKEN SITUNYA YANG JOMBLO" _[eh iya, HEEE KAU NGOMONG APA KE BELA DASAR CUNGUK AKU KEK SEME YANG JAHAT KE UKENYA I LHOOOOOO]_ anjrit napa ngomongin itu sekarang tuh anak? Mana ane speaker lagi. Nah loh, Mas Akashi ngeliatin kan? Muka bingung tuh!

Kayak tau-tau aja orang tuh muka datar dari tadi bagian mananya yang bingung

"Kayo, sepertinya otakmu telah terkontaminasi terlalu jauh. Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri!" apanya yang salah? Iya nyabet Tab temen sebangku tanpa ijin itu salah, tapi aku Cuma ngejawab chat dari temennya di tabnya itu...

Eh itu udah masuk kurang ajar ye?

 _[yo memperkenalkan diri sih memperkenalkan diri tapi lu kek pasanganku yang baru dan dia udah mantan! Apa maksudnya "Disini Kayo baik-baik saja, dia cerita banyak tentangmu. Tenang, dia aman kok, aku jaga" EMANG LU SEMEKU HAAAAAA?!]_

"Gak, lebih tepatnya sih majikan" hem, aku punya firasat...

 _[kuampret nih bocah lu ada di mana hah?! GUE PITES LU DASAR WAJAN TENGKUREP]_ aha!

"Cuy, ane sekarang ama cowok yang lu suka nih, mau ngobrol ama dia gak?" aku nyengir lebar meskipun aku gak liat tapi aku tau kalo wajah Kayo pasti spechless gitu

 _[mblo, yang bener?]_

"Suer, mbeb mu, Mas Akashi"

"hah?" ohoho, mukanya si ganteng yang datar udah jelas keliatan ekspresinya, antara bingung ama gak percaya, tapi ada ngarep ngarepnya gitu (berharap... menggapai cintamu~/woi)

 _[JANGAN DI OMONGIN LAH GILA LU eh tapi yang bener? Akashi mbebku yang ganteng sendiri itu?]_ duh ni anak mulutnya gak ada saringannya apa? di kasih oli mulu, omongannya selalu lancar jaya tanpa hambatan! Ini di loud speaker nyet! Udahlah, selagi ndengerin lawakan ini aku curi-curi pandang ke Mas Akashi.

Oh, apakah aku melihat rona merah? Aduh senyumku pasti khas syaiton banget~

"Iyeee, segitunya ya lu suka ama Mas Akashi?"

 _[udah dibilangin jangan sebut merek! Entar kalo dia denger gimana?!]_ aku gak njawab, lebih tepatnya gak sempet _[Ya iyalah aku suka! Udah ganteng, pinter, senyumnya menawan, dan entah kenapa auranya ituloh! Auranya! Duh bikin pingin pingsan saking kharismatiknya! Agak mengintimidasi seh, tapi kuuuerreeeennnn mbloooo! Emang kenapa? Kok nanya? Oh! Jangan jangan lu mau ngrebut dia ya!]_ aku tau dia bercanda. Aku tau

"Ya nggak lah tong, ngapain coba orangnya serem gitu" ups

Aku merasakan aura dingin mencekam dan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundakku, serta suara yang mistis-mistis gitu "Dek, udah cukup ya" serem men!

Dan kayaknya Cuma aku yang denger dan si cunguk satu ini tetep ngerocos _[pokoknya aku suka Mas Akaaashiiiii]_ katanya ala fangirl,wih nih anak gas puuooollll! Njir aku gak tau harus ngapain! Mau ketawa juga kayaknya gak pas deh!

Mas Akashi membatu

Angin berhenti

Burung burung berhenti

Keramaian menjauh

Dan aku ngitung semut yang berjejer di batang pohon

 _[halo? Mblo? Mblooooo~]_ Kayo gak bisa baca situasi.

Dan seenak dengkul Mas Akashi merebut ponsel ku dan menempelkannya ke telinganya, terus bilang "Apa kau mau jadian denganku?"

.

.

.

"Dek, tolong jangan keliaran lagi, Mas khawatir tadi kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa" dari ekspresinya aku tau dia khawatir banget, aah gimana nih

"Maaf mas"

"Duh, kalo mau ngilang bilang dulu kek! Hampir aja aku ke pusat informasi tadi mau nyari anak monyet yang ilang" **JEDUGH**

Mas Kuroko lalu berbalik ke Mas Akashi yang auranya terang benderang secerah kepala guruku yang botak dari tadi "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun" melupakan sama sekali gumpalan hitam yang bergetar di sebelah kakinya dan harimau yang tertawa dengan puas di belakangnya.

Mas Akashi senyum cakep "Tidak masalah, Kuroko. Aku juga berterima kasih" aish ya tulung ane juga ngerti ente barusan jadian dan barusan aku dikirimi foto Kayo yang tergeletak dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan darah dari hidungnya, tapi ya kok aura homonya gak ilang juga ya? Apa mataku aja yang gak normal? Dan walau telat aku menemukan pairing yang lainnya, AkaKuro.

"Tadi ada apa sih?" tanya mbak Momoi di sebelahku sambil bisik bisik

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang mbak, aku juga gak ngerti" gusti yang barusan itu aku ngapain ya? Aku mendadak amnesia.

(skip aja lah -_-)

Event Tahun baru di Akita adalah event yang bisa menyejukkan hati dan pikiran serta otak yang habis dibuat ulangan praktek Akuntansi. "Hemmmm sejuknyaaaa~"

"SEJUK PALA LO KONSLETMU UDAH TERLALU PARAH WOI" aku barusan seperti mendengar sesuatu, apaan ya

"Percuma Miyaji, dia kupingnya disumpel kotoran udah"

"Nijimura, kau terlalu baik"

"Tadi Bang Miya bilang apa tentang Bang Niji? Baik? Bisa di ulangi sekali lagi? Hari ini terlingaku agak..."

"Sialan kau Mayuzumi."

"Jangan gitu Jum, biarkan dia berdelusi untuk sesaat, Nijimura udah mau mati nih, bibirnya udah biru gitu"

"WOI LU JUGA TONG"

Saljunya bisa menenggelamkan orang, bang Miya dan bang Niji ikut dengan alasan tak bisa membiarkanku berdua ama Mayuzumi. "Ntar si Jumi lu apa-apain kan kitanya bisa repot!" kata mereka pas mau berangkat tadi.

Batinku nelangsa, jadi mereka lebih memilih temenku dari pada aku yang cewek tulen(?) ini? Dasar homo, aku gak bisa berharap lebih dah.

"Whoaaaa saljunya tinggi banget!" memang tinggi mirip tembok, tapi ya tulung jangan kampungan gitu napa malu aku jadi temenlu Bang.

"Jumi! Coba sini deh!" . "Gak mau, ntar kalian ngedorong lagi" . "Itu untuk memperindah wahai dek Jumi, dinding saju ini butuh ukiran relief manusia!" . "kenapa gak kalian aja?" . "Karena kami ini senpai kalian" dan aku merasakan tatapan tertentu bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang di rapalkan barusan.

Persetan dengan senpai, aku tak ingin kena hipotermia! "Jumi. Kita kabur!" . "oke"

"Hei jangan lari!"

.

.

.

Ada 3 kalimat serupa tapi tak sama yang keramat bagi murid, yaitu:

Mohon tenang, sedang ujian

Mohon bersabar, ini ujian

dan

Mohon bersabar, banyak ujian

Dan yang terakhir itu mantab banget. Lingkaran merah penanda Ujian sudah berjejer dengan cantiknya menghias kalender untuk 3 bulan kedepan, makanya aku langsung bersenang senang begitu ada kesempatan. Bersenang senang dalam bentuk apa saja

Kubilang, apa saja

"Tak kusangka bisa ketemu kamu dek, sama temenmu ya, mau ngopi bareng?" TAPI KETEMU 3 IKEMEN DI TENGAH SALJU GINI ADALAH SEBUAH BERKAH TAK TERHINGGAAAAAAAAAAAA #ganyante

Apakah ini imbalan untukku yang udah jadi anak yang berbakti? Duh rejeki anak soleh emang gak kemana!

Wahai gadis muda nikmat Tuhanmu yang mana lagi yang kau dustakan~?

"Kalo gak salah rumah Mas Kagami di Tokyo kan? Sedang apa di Akita?" ikemen pertama adalah si pemadam kebakaran dan pemain basket professional yang sexy dan tetap membara di tengah salju putih~

"Aku sedang memindahkan barang-barangku ke apartemen Tatsuya," wut? "untuk sementara aku dipindah tugaskan di Akita, jadi mending numpang dari pada keluar biaya utuk menyewa apartemen" apa-apaan ini

"Aku juga terbantu, pekerjaan rumah di bagi dua jadi lebih ringan" EMANGNYA KALIAN PASUTRI APA

Eh tapi mereka pake kalung yang berliontinkan cincin yang sama, eh tapi kalo gak salah Mas Kagami bilang kalo Mas Himuro tuh seperti kakak... kakak seperguruan? Kayak yang di film film kung-fu gitu?

Bentar, BISA JADI INCEST DONG #YHA

"Ciyus mas?"

"Ciyus dek"

"Miapah?"

"Miayam, Mikuah, miyabi, migoyeng juga boyeh deh"

"Mas Kagami alay juga ya?"

"Lu yang duluan njir!"

Ikemen kedua adalah lelaki berambut hitam halus yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, khas cowok ganteng pake banget. "Eh, tapi kalo gitu apartemennya Mas Himuro pasti besar ya"

"Haha begitulah, karena aku harus berbagi juga dengan Atsushi"

...

"Woi, sadar, kalo lu pingsan disini aku ogah gendong ye" Ih, Jumi mesti ngerti deh gimana caranya menghamburkan fantasiku, malah bisik-bisik lagi.

"Ish diemlah Jum aku mencoba untuk konsentrasi disini!"

"Konsentrasi apaan coba!"

"Beneran lu gak tau tong? Mau ku beritau?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku"

WAIT FOR A MOMENT PLIS, rewind.

Aku gak salah denger kan?

"Mas Himuro tinggal sama Mas Atsushi?"

"Iya, tempat kerja kami berdekatan, lagipula aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Atsushi, harus ada yang mengurusnya" wat-

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil Muro-chin, aku sudah punya pekerjaan..."

"Haha, iya-iya"

"Murasakibara, punya pekerjaan bukan berarti kau bisa disebut seorang pria mandiri! Lihat dirimu! Selama ini yang mengurus semuanya tetap Tatsuya kan!" ini-

"Kaga-chin berisik, aku gak memintanya untuk melakukan itu"

"Kau-!"

"Sudahlah Taiga, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Selain saat berkelahi dan basket kau itu terlalu lembek Tatsuya! Cih, sudah kuduga harusnya aku terima saja pekerjaan disini, seseorang harus mengajarinya cara untuk mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri!" jangan-jangan ini-

"Kaga-chin, aku akan menghancurkanmu"

"Oh silahkan saja kalau kau berani tuan Besar! Lain kali aku tak akan memasakkanmu jika Tatsuya tidak ada"

Dan Mas Murasakibara terdiam, titik, Mas Kagami menang dengan bangganya dan Mas Himuo mendesah lelah.

Dan aku dan Mayuzumi melihat ini seperti sinetron keluarga "Jumi, aku melihat bayangan masa depan mereka disini"

"tidak kusangka aku akan setuju denganmu"

Aku melihat wajah Jumi yang makin datar "Menurutmu yang mana istrinya?"

"Plis nyet, stop"

.

.

.

.

Setelah jalan jalan di akita dan mendapat bogem "Kasih Sayang" dari para senpai brengsek itu aku terbaring tak bernyawa di kasur

Duh, aku capek banget besok bisa gerak gak ya... badanku sakit semua, mungkin gini juga ya rasanya kalo habis 'gitu'

Gitu apaan coba dasar piktor nih otak.

 ***pip***

* * *

 _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: karaoke_

 _Dek, bulan depan aku dan teman temanku ada pertandingan basket jalanan, lalu setelah itu kami rencananya mau karaoke, adek mau ikut? Ajak temen-temenmu juga boleh kok_

* * *

... Udah lama aku gak karaoke, bakal seru nih! Melepas stres! Biar fals bodo amat lah, BENERAN AKU BUTUH PELAMPIASAN INI

* * *

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Karaoke_

 _Aku ikut mas! Aku ngajak temen-temen juga nanti, memang mau karaokean dimana?_

 _Ah, aku boleh liat pertandingannya nggak? Dimana?_

* * *

Pertandingan basket ya, temen temen mas Kuroko kan mantan pemain basket semua tuh, berarti...

PAMER OTOT TJUUUYYYY NJIR OTAK KU MENCIPTAKAN DELUSI BERKEPANJANGAN NJIR GIMANA MAU TOBAT KALO SEMAKIN BANYAK GODAANNYA GINI SYALAN LAH

* * *

 _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Karaoke_

 _Waduh kalo adek nonton mas ntar gak bisa konsen ke pertandingannya._

* * *

GUSTY JANTUNG HAMBA GAK KUAAAAAAADDDDD NIH MAKHLUK SATU KOK GITU AMAT SIH YHA KARUNG MANA KARUNG GUEEEEH

* * *

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Karaoke_

 _Hahaha, ayolah mas aku mau nonton, bolehin dong... aku mau melihat mas pas main basket_

* * *

 _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Karaoke_

 _Ya udah deh, dukung mas dan teman teman mas ya dek. Demi adek mas pasti menang. Pertandingannya ada di lapangan basket jalanan di taman dekat rel ke arah Shinjuku, habis itu kita ke Shinjuku buat jalan jalan sama karaoke ya._

* * *

NJIRLAH BARU TAU AKU MAS BISA NGGOMBAL KEK GINI MAS AKU PADAMU MAS #bantinghape #gulingguling

Astaga seumur hidup aku gak pernah diginiin tapi sekali dapet langsung ke levelnya yang tinggi kek gini widih kesember apa gue cobak, apa gue dimasa lalu berjasa banget yak, kayak, menyelamatkan negara gitu.

UDAH PERFEK TJAP COWOK BAIK-BAIK NAN LANGKA KELOMPOKNYA SUMBER ASUPAN LAGI DIH SYURGHA BANGET LAH

Tenanglah diriku, jangan terlalu excited. Ingatlah ada perkataan begini: "Jangan terlalu senang akan sesuatu, karena akan selalu ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang datang setelahnya"

Ngeri ah

* * *

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Karaoke_

 _Hehe, makasih mas! :*_

* * *

Syit gue malu banget, baru pertama kali kirim nih emot laknat yang dulu pantang banget gue pake.

DUH GUE RADA NYESEL NGIRIM TUH EMOT NJIR LAH ITU EMOT TAK SESUAI BUAT DIRI INI NGAPAIN JUGA GUE NGIRIM TUH EMOT KESAMBET APAAN GUE

* * *

 _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Karaoke_

 _Sama sama dek, Good Night sweetheart, have a nice dream :*_

* * *

Dengan ini aku bisa mati dengan tenang

Gak, tolong bunuh gue plis

(Tak di ketahui oleh si heroine, pemuda di seberang juga sedang mengalami keadaan yang sama persis.

Regards, Author)

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eh ternyata gak jadi sampe 10 chapter, **mungkin** bakal ada satu chapter tambahan, karena masih ada 2 plan lagi.

Yang jadi ringtone adalah lagunya project pop berjudul Bau-bau-bau, ngakak sendiri aku ndengerinnya asem lah :v

oh, maaf capslocknya bikin sakit mata, sekali lagi

REVIEWNYA TULUNG YA TAYANG :* #muntah


	10. periksalah kadar gulamu

warning: awasi kadar gula darah setiap hari, pastikan anda memakan kismis minimal secangkir untuk kandungan antioksidan yang dibutuhkan tubuh, sering sering makan sayur dan yang terpenting-

 **jangan ketawa sendiri pas baca ini, aku gak mau ditangkep polisi gara-gara membuat anak orang jadi 'itu'**

Ah, maaf kalau humornya garing, tinggal kasih air saja dan hiraukan tulisan bercetak tebal di atas (0v0)v

.

* * *

.

Melihat spesies makhluk hidup bernama cowok sedang olah raga itu menyegarkan.

Layaknya menemukan oasis di padang pasir, seperti mendapatkan rare item di game undian kartu berhadiah, seperti memenangkan sebuah harem di otoge (otome game walopun tentu kau tak bisa) dan seperti melihat kapalmu berlayar dengan indahnya di canon. Seperti berhasil menemukan bahwa tokoh yang disangka trap ternyata memang cewek.

Memuaskan hati. Mencerahkan hari.

"Dek, kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri dari tadi?" tanya mbak Momoi rada-rada illfeel gitu sampe berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter dariku, hem... entah senyumku yang terlalu mempesona atau karena bau melati khas mbak Kunti yang ku kenakan.

"Aku sedang mengagumi keindahan dari ciptaan Tuhan mbak" jawabku sekenanya yang kalo gak di pake sekarang bakalan penuh arti dan puitis beud.

Dan mbak Momoi hanya bisa menatapku aneh, seperti yang sudah sudah. _I'm used to it so aku rapopo_

Mas Kagami menangkap operan entah dari mana yang aku asumsikan berasal dari mas Kuroko-aku BARU tau julukannya sebagai pemain bayangan, tadi-dan memasukkan bola oren itu dengan Dunk yang sangat kuat, kalo patah disuruh ganti gak ya?

Tapi...

DUH OTOT-OTOT ITU MENJERIT UNTUK DI PEGANG YAWLAAAAA UNTUNG AKU DIUNDANG DUH BERSYUKUR BANGET MEEEEEEENNNN KERINGAT MEREKA BERKILAUAN TJUUUYYYY AHAY AHAY

Dasar para cogan overdosis, sialan banget, gitu itu aku gak yakin mereka beneran pemain basket apa Boyband yang kesasar di lapangan ato hilang ingatan gitu.

Kembali ke lapangan

Sekarang ganti Mas Midorima dan Mas Aomine yang kolaborasi, disamping sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, teryata mereka kompak juga. Dan Mas Akashi yang jadi kaptennya bener bener memimpin dengan baik. Atlet pro emang beda, tapi meskipun begitu mereka seperti menyesuaikan permainan mereka melawan tim lain dan membuat pertandingan ini lebih panjang, tapi tetep seru. Lawan mereka tetep dari kelompok sini btw.

"Waaaa Mas Kagami dan Mas Kuroko kereeen! Terus semangaatt Duo Mantan Seiriinn!" dan dengan gak tau malunya aku teriak begitu, tentunya dengan maksud tersembunyi :v

"WOI JANGAN MEMBUAT KAMI JADI KAYAK MANTAN SEJOLI DEK!" bales Mas Kagami gak woles. Ya, dengan maksud menggoda Mas Kagami juga, balesannya komikal banget njiirrr apaan dia juga sampe blushing gitu! OENYOEH BET KAMPRET!

Dan aku melihat Mas Akashi yang menahan tawa, juga Mas Kise dan Mas Aomine yang ketawa gak tanggung tanggung sampe kehilangan konsentrasi dan mengembari kuda nil.

"Aaaagh gara-gara elu bolanya keambil kan!" Lah kok aku?!

"Lha kok aku?! Yang main siapa coba?! Makanya tetep fokus dasar item!"

Dan Mas Aomine mengumpat dengan elegannya :v

Dan aku melihat Mas Kuroko yang agak mengerut dan pipinya agak merona

Aku otomatis menutup mulut dan memekik tertahan

"MAAAAAK PACAR GUE UDAH GANTENG, BAEK, UNYU BANGET IH SUMPAH REJEKI ANAK SOLEH EMANG GAK KEMANAAAA" eh tunggu, siapa yang anak soleh disini? Gak ada kan ya?

"Puas-puasin dulu aja deh dek, mumpung dia masih jadi milikmu" kata Mbak Momoi dengan senyum menantang dan sinis, bales senyumin aja...

"Ohoho, kita liat saja nanti mbak, yang barengin dia ke pelaminan siapa" haha, balesan ala komik shoujo memang berguna untuk saat seperti ini, tapi aku gak nyangka aku akan menggunakannya selama hidupku.

Dan Kayo, Ibara, Umi dan Aya yang diam anteng dari tadi Cuma bisa menatap kosong ke depan, terlalu terhipnotis oleh para ciptaan Tuhan yang indah itu. Dengan mata dreamy yang pasti bakal gawat kalo di robek paksa, jadi saya biarkan saja mereka mengembangkan imajinasi mereka.

.

.

.

Sowong ah

Kayo juga tenggorokannya lagi gak enak lagi kok ya pas banget mau karaoke.

"Duh aku kayak nenek ku yang ada di rumah aja deh untung gak sama "Haduuh... haduuhh" dan nafas yang tersengal gitu ya, kalo sama itu kan ya kayak udah bau tanah" katanya menggerutu sendiri dan uring-uringan.

"Kalo gitu mah tinggal nunggu aja ya Kay" ucapku bercanda

"Hei plis dong yha, tenggorokan ku sakit dimana mana temen bakal doain biar sembuh lu kok malah bilang gitu?! Uhugh! Duh, tenggorokanku..." katanya lanjut mijetin tenggorokannya yang pasti gak bakal ngefek apapun

"Kayo, jangan teriak, tenggorokanmu kan tambah sakit" ciee Mas Akashi perhatian ciee "Nih, makan strepsils dulu"

"Kok aku barusan merasa kalo Mas Akashi itu korban iklan ya?" katanya tapi ya strepsilnya dimakan juga, Ibara ngakak

"Kayo, kau salah jika berharap aku adalah temen yang kek gitu, terlalu mainstream, kau harus ingat bahwa aku ini _limited edition_ " kataku kibas poni biar gaya dikit, kali aja ada kilauannya gitu.

"LIMITED EDITION JIDATMU! Uhuk uhuk! waduuuh strepsilnya tertelan!" Kayo memukul dadanya dan Mas Akashi menawarkan botol minumnya, mungkin Kayo gak kepikiran tapi itukan indirect kiss, Aa~ aku jadi punya bahan buat ngejahilin dia lagi ni di sekolah, kami bakalan puas ngebuli dia! Ohohoho

Dan dengan begitu kami hanya bisa nyengir laknat terhadap pikiran kami.

Emang dasarnya temen laknat ya laknat aja.

"Oh, menurutmu Ibara enggak? Perasaan lebih parah dia deh, aku kan woles~"

"Ngawur, kau sih diam-diam menghanyutkan ,keliatannya aja diem tapi kalau udah deket..." Ibara tak berani meneruskan, dan kami semua langsung manggut-manggut sama saling lempar senyum aneh "Ya... gitu lah kalian tau sendiri ya" . "Hahaha iya" . "Udahlah, jangan di tanyakan lagi"

Setelah minum Kayo membalas "Kalo Ibara mah bukan temen brengsek lagi, dia itu setan yha masak ada sih cewek normal yang buka begituan di kelas dan dengan tidak tau malunya mengenalkannya ke teman temannya! Untung Umi masih bisa jaga iman, tapi ya aneh gitu mereka kan temen sebangku, dunia mereka beda kali ya" lalu Kayo mengembalikan botol minuman sambil bilang terima kasih ke Mas Akashi yang cuma senyum sambil menyimak.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih? aku gak ngerti" komen Umi akhirnya setelah dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami yang topiknya misterius dan rada aneh emang dari awal

"Ahahaha! Padahal yang ngebuat Ibara kea gitu itu aku lho"

"Kau memang biadab"( -_-;)

"Terima kasih~" (0_^)

"Aku nggak memuji coy!" (wOAO)w

Dan aku melihat Mas Akashi dan Mbak Momoi Cuma bisa ngeliatin kita sambil senyum senyum kalem gitu. Dasar udah tua ya/eh

Sambil menunggu yang lain ganti baju coba-coba ngobrol dengan Mas Akashi ah~ lagian aku juga penasaran sama opininya orang ini sama teman-temannya, secara gitu orang yang dunianya beda memang selalu bikin kepo, rada unik juga melihat Ceo perusahaan terkenal sedang bermain basket jalanan seperti orang awam.

"Jadi Mas Akashi, sebagai kapten dadakan dari tim yang memenangkan pertandingan streetball ini, bagaimana pendapat anda?" tanyaku pake mik imajiner

Dan aku dibuat terpaku oleh jawaban orang ningrat ini

"Aing teh sedari awal pertandingan bebacaan do'a melulu, Kuroko teh udah kayak jurig, bola kayak melayang sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh Cuma bisa melototin orang sampe nge delosor..."

Ya Tuhan,

Itu. Absurd. Banget. Sumpah.

Kewarasanku seperti terombang ambing, ragaku membatu dengan rahang yang lepas. Apakah sekarang sudah waktunya kapten Levi untuk goyang gergaji? Atau Gaara yang nge-rap meniru jinchuuriki Hachibi? Atau sudah waktunya Sasuke yang mencuci di sungai sekaligus merawat bayinya dan Naruto yang memotong rumput di bukit? Dan apakah sudah waktunya Mayuzumi nembak bang Niji?

Ups, yang terakhir asoy bingit dah

Sungguh, jawaban yang epic sekali dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou kawan

Dan aku, Mbak momoi, Kayo dan Mas Kuroko yang baru dateng Cuma bisa termangu, menatapnya seperti dia ini artefak peninggalan sejarah yang dilindungi PBB.

Dan tak lama kemudian yang lain sudah datang "Oeee, nunggu lama ya?! Yuk capcus ke karaoke!"

(Dan di dalam hati, Akashi hanya bisa membatin 'Hmm dari reaksi mereka tadi sepertinya lelucon yang kubaca di internet tidak terlalu efektif' Kita semua tau kalau selera humor Akashi itu menyedihkan)

.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang menggandeng kekasih (kyaaaa~ kekasih katanya!) masing masing pun kami sudah lupa caranya menjaga image kalo sudah berhadapan satu sama lain. Aku dan Kayo memang teman sebangku yang damai, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu terlibat perdebatan kalo ama Ibara, dan aku yang ngerti arah pembicaraan mereka lebih suka menyimak karena aku sendiri tak pandai argumentasi, aku masukin beberapa komentar sih, dan Percakapan kita jadi makin ambigu yang pasti. Yang masih polos disini Cuma si Aya ama Umi. Jadi kami taruh mereka di barisan belakang.

Tapi tumben tumbenan aku juga masuk ke dalam arus perdebatan gak guna ini.

"Udah kubilang nyong, si jimbon kalo lepas kacamata itu kea Sakamoto!" btw nih anak ngeyel banget ah!

"Gak pantes! Sakamoto emang ganteng tapi dia lebay! Lah si jimbon? Boro-boro lebay, ngomong ato bertingkah aja dia jarang! Lagipula mereka itu antara 2D dan 3D! Ya kalo mbak KUMAQI gitu, renang di segitiga bermudapun aku rela nyong!" Ibara itu argumennya selalu luarbiasa, bahkan kata-kata yang aneh seperti ini pun entah kenapa jadi keliatan penting kalo keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi kan sama aja! Toh selisih mereka Cuma 1 dimensi!" dan satu dimensi itu mempunyai perbedaan besar! Saatnya aku beraksi!

"Dimensi yang dibataskan kaca tipis! Bisa di lihat tapi gak bisa di pegang! Bisa di dengar tapi tak nyata! Mereka Cuma ilusi nak sadarlah!"

... ups

"... lu kok sukanya nggaramin kokoro gue sih" (;=3=)

"Biar pikiranmu sama kayak ikan asin yang digarami, tetap segar dan bisa menghadapi kenyataan" :v

"Bisa aja lu coeg" dan Kayo meninju bahuku pelan selagi Ibara mengacungkan jempol dan nahan ketawa yang malah kayak nahan BAB.

"Kalian itu ngomong apa sih dari tadi" tanya Mas Aomine gak ngerti ya gak ngerti lah orang dari tadi mantengin hape mulu

"Ooh! KUMAQI-ssu ka?! Aku kenal dia-ssu!" apa katamu?!

"CIYUSAN?!" mas Kise mengangguk

"Dia kalo di make-up memang ganteng banget-ssu!" aah! Orang ini ngerti! Mugkin pernah sesi foto dengannya ya, aku gak tau "Tapi dia tu cewek kan?" pertanyaan terakhir yang kayak gumaman itu kami abaikan

"Ganteng to the maks! Tapi sayang..." aku pengen ngerjain Kayo bentar

"Sayang kenapa?"

"Gak papa kok sayang, tumben perhatian~" tak lupa daku kedip mata genit

"Najis lu kodok uranus!"

.

.

.

.

Tak kusangka karaokenya bagus juga, walaupun rada remang remang sih, bikin salah paham deh, tapi kok aku gak yakin kalau ruangan ini beneran kedap suara ya? Aku gak yakin dinding ini bisa menahan suaraku yang cetar membahana badai trulala, lagipula ya kalo keluar bareng temen bisa nyanyi sepuas hati lah ini? Rasa maluku yang sebesar biji jagung seperti terkena senter pembesarnya doraemonnosuke(?)

"Aku gak nyanyi kalo Mas Kuroko gak nyanyi" memanfaatkan keadaan adalah satu-satunya cara

"Ih! Masa lu mau ninggalin aku sih, aku kan malu kalo disuruh nyanyi di depan mereka!" teriaknya sambil berbisik dan dengan kekanakannya Kayo menendang kakiku

"Dih, pokoknya aku gak mau! Ibara, Umi ama Aya?"

"Woy yang bener aja! Gak! Aku gak mau!" apa-apaan sikap ogah-ogahan itu Ibara?

Umi menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan geleng-geleng, ah, Umi keras kepala jadi bakalan susah ngebujuk, jadi tinggal...

"Aku gak-" pengakuan Aya yang malu malu mau itu harus kupotong! Maaf Aya tapi kami harus mengorbankanmu!

"Aya harus nyanyi"

"Hah?!"

"Suaramu yang paling bagus diantara kita!"

"Berjuanglah Ay!"

"Nggak ah! Nggak mau! Masa aku sendirian?!"

"Nggak sendirian, kan ada si doi~" bisikku sambil melirik Mas Murasakibara yang ambil duduk duluan

"Tapi yang cewek masa Cuma aku?!" kayaknya dia agak lupa kalo disini juga ada Mbak Momoi yang asyik nempel sama Mas Kuroko, njir rasanya nyelekit banget liatnya.

"Udahlah! Manfaatkan ini utk lebih dekat ama Mas Murasakibara! Curi-curi kesempatan pas nyanyi!" pikiran Kayo emg super dah, gitu itu kayak menyemangati pas mau berjuang apa gitu dia mengacungkan jempol

Dan aya Cuma ketawa garing. "o-oke... tapi kalau di suruh yang lain kalian harus mau nyanyi ya! Aku juga pengen duet bareng kalian sih"

Dan kami mengangguk

Dan tak disangka menyenangkan juga, yang alim-alim dan pendiam Cuma ngedengerin dan duduk sambil sesekali meramaikan suasana, yang dasarnya biang kerok ya yang selalu beraksi di depan-

"Oi Aomine! Mik-nya di buat gantian dong!"

"Aominecchi hebat-ssu, dari awal miknya gak lepas lho..."

" _Ore no katteru no wa, ORE DAKE DA!_ "

"woi! jangan seenak jidat masukin moto lu dasar dekil!"

Dan terkadang yang tsundere-tsundere itu harus di paksa dulu baru mau nongol, istilahnya kayak keong yang harus di kasih pancingan gitu.

"Ayo-ayo! Sekarang giliran Mas Midorima sama Umi!"

"Heeee?!"

"Udah, gantian-gantian!" dan akhirnya setelah tau kalau Umi yang jadi pasangan duetnya, Mas Midorima mau nyanyi, beuh, suaranya LAKI BENER

Tak disangka menyenangkan juga, bahkan aku sama Mas Kagami sempet duet gila-gilaan kayak orang gila dan bahkan melebihi orang gila itu sendiri.

"Siapaa~ yang bisa menduga isi hatiku~" aku begitu terbawa oleh suaranya yang entah kenapa menghayati banget, tangisa seorang jomblo kali ya, Mas Himuro aja sekarang lagi asik ngobrol ama Ibara

"gilak, si Kagami nyanyi lagu melow!"

"dia itu ngapain sih"

"Terus ku sembunyikan oh, tapi semakin sakit~" dan tanpa sadar aku menimpali nyanyiannya dan kami saling merangkul bahu layaknya orang tua yang lagi mabuk

"Siapakaaah~ yang bisa menebak isi hatiku~"

"Ouwooo~"

Dan saking menghayatinya, kamipun sempet nangis (-_-) DUH GUSTI GUE MALU BINGIT! APALAGI MAS KUROKO SAMPE KETAWA GITU AAAAAAAAAAAGH KENAPA JUGA AKU BERTINGKAH KAYAK KESETANAN GITU, tapi ya aku simpati ama mas Kagami yang masih ngejomblo dan aku ngerti perasaannya karena tak lama ini aku juga kayak gitu tapi... aku parah banget dah, hebat juga ya bisa kayak gitu di depan orang-orang yang aku kenal gak lama #melipir #garuk tembok

Dan ending endingnya kamipun meski di awal ogah-ogahan nyanyi akhirnya ya nyanyi juga

Betewe nyanyian Ibara dan Kayo yang paling tak terlupakan

" _Gyun to gyun to rabusongu~_ "

" _Zutto zutto nagareteiru yo~_ "

" _Precious lover, whoa~_ "

" _Precious lover, uuu~_ "

GILAK ITU KAN ENDINGNYA SUPER LOVER SEASON 2 DAFUQ

Mereka selalu memberikan kejutan untukku, untung yang lainnya gak tau ini lagu dari mana dan untung gak ada yang tanya. Untung, kalo ada yang tanya aku harus jawab apaan coba? "Oh, itu lagu endingnya anime homo-incest" gitu? Gile lu ndro.

.

.

Ah, gak kerasa udah 6 jam, gila aku bener bener gak sadar udah selama itu, capek. Kurang sekitar 10 menit lagi ya... aku harus siap-siap. tapi... kalo dilihat liat Mbak Momoi gak pindah pindah ya tempat duduknya, selalu dekat Mas Kuroko terus tapi Mas juga kayaknya gak keberatan...

... nanti aku akan bicara padanya ah

Duh, tas ku mana ya, terakhir ku taruh itu... oh, Ujung sofa

Niat hati melihat tas kesayangan, yang kudapat malah wajah Mas Aomine dengan ekspresi minta di gampar kursi besi dua kali oleh Huluk yang kita semua tau 11-12 ama si buluk/plak

Bungkukkan badan sedikit biar keliatan... duh, ngapain juga sih ngehalangi gini si mas Aomine

Tegakkan badan lagi mungkin bisa kelihatan...

Bungkuk... tch

Tegak-

*PLAK

"KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU!"

"KARENA MUKAMU MENYEBALKAN!"

"YHA GAK NAMPAR JUGA KALI MUKA GANTENGKU KENAPA-KENAPA GIMANA HA?!"

"MUKA GANTENG DARI ZIMBABWE?! WAJAH YANG GAK ADA BEDANYA AMA ASPAL DARI MANANYA YANG GANTENG?!" aku telah berdusta, karena kalo boleh jujur, Mas Aomine itu... err

 _Gantengnya tersembunyi_

Iya, tersembunyi ama ke-bloon-annya, gak ada makna tersembunyi dalam perkataanku, begitulah apa adanya.

Sebenernya gamparan tadi itu sebuah reflek, biasanya kalo bercanda aku bakal ngedorong muka orang itu, tapi entah kenapa barusan kayaknya kelebihan tenaga

"Wah, pipimu sampe merah" SERIUSAN LO?!

"hayoloh adek~" muka mas Kise seperti biasanya begitu mengundang untuk di tendang

"Perasaan tadi aku namparnya gak sekeras itu... Maaf Mas Aomine!"

"Dih, minta maafmu telat dek! Sebagai hukuman sekarang kau nyanyi" HA

"Mas, suaraku jelek, udah serak nih"

"Gak papa, kau nyanyi ama Tet-oh, lupa, si tunangan lagi sakit tenggorokan! cieee~ gak bisa nyanyi bareng cieee~"

"Kusumpahin Aomine-kun bakal jadi JoDa selamanya" joda? Jodha Akbar gitu maksudnya? ato Jomblo Dari lahir?

Oh no, SEKARANG AKU MALAH BAYANGIN MAS AOMINE PAKE PAKAIAN ALA JODHA NJIR DEMI DEWA APAAN NIH AKU GAK PUNYA FETISH BEGINIAN OY tapi parahnya terlalu menarik jadi... ini ide yang bagus :v

"Hahaha, sayang sekali tapi aku sudah punya pacar yeeeee!" beneran? Siapa emangnya?

"Temenmu dek, yang namanya Hikaze itu lho"

Segenap orang di ruangan Karaoke seperti kehabisan oksigen, membatu, terbelalak, menahan nafas, megap megap, kayak ikan lohan

Btw, khususnya aku dan Aya yang dekat dengan Hikaze

"SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"Minggu kemaren"

Ini persis seperti apa yang kudengar dari ceramah di grup WhatsApp. Lakinya gagah, besar, tinggi, dan sehat segar bugar dapet pasangan yang menyaingi guci dan kalo jalan bareng kayak angka sepuluh.

Ya jadilah kalo jodoh.

Ada juga cewek yang kulitnya putiiiih kayak nasi, gitu itu dapet pasangan yang hitam kayak pantat panci.

Ya jadi kalo jodoh

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat angka sepuluh dan Yin-Yang berjalan!" dan aku mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang dari Mas Aomine.

.

.

.

.

"Dek, biar aku mengantarkanmu sampai apartemen, adek gak keberatan kan?"

"Ah, gak usah mas, sampai repot-repot gitu!"

"Udah malem dek, biar mas antar kamu... kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa mas juga khawatir" brengsek nih orang kalo ngomong gak mikirin dampaknya lagi gimana nih AKU SENENG BANGET DIH WAJAHMU MINTA DICIUM MAS!

"... terima kasih banyak" gawat, hidungku gak berdarah kan?

"Tetsu-kun mau nganter adek? Aku ikut boleh?" DUH MBAK MOMOI GAK BACA SUASANA DEH

Eh tunggu, justru karena dia bisa baca suasana kan dia bisa tanya gitu? Ah, situasi ala shoujo manga ini lama lama bikin eneg. Aku capek jadi mungkin di perjalanan pulang selagi mbak Momoi ngoceh aku diem aja kali ya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Satsuki? Kita pulang! Bibi sudah menanyakanmu!" dan Mas Aomine dengan polosnya menyeret Mbak momoi pulang. MAKASIH MAS AOMINE! KEBETULAN AKU SUDAH BENER BENER CAPEK MENGHADAPI ORANG ITU! AKU BERHUTANG PADAMU AIBO!

"Aaaa tapi, tapi aku masih ingin bersama Tetsu-kun~!"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian, kalo aku pulang gak bawa elu, aku bisa-bisa jadi bulan-bulanan! Dih, ogah ye!"

"Hmph! Aku benci Dai-chan!"

"Yeah-yeah terserahlah"

...

"Uh... mas?" kenapa tiba-tiba gandeng tangan? Btw Rasanya kayak kesetrum, buluku berdiri semua dan rasanya dibawah kulitku menjalar rasa panas yang berasal dari tangan.

"Tanganmu dingin dek" lalu Mas Kuroko tersenyum sambil melihat kearahku "Yuk pulang"

Rasanya tuh kayak di kutuk menjadi batu panas, aku gak bisa bergerak, bernafas saja rasanya agak sulit, pikiranpun kosong.

Shit, aku gak terbiasa diginiin lah yaw! Duh kalo maksa ngomong aku pasti kayak orang gagap! Yha masa aku jadi Azis Gagap nigou dadakan?! Kok ya gitu banget! Disini gak ada Andorekureyo (maksudnya Ibara) atau Sulerareya (maksudnya Kayo)! Mereka dah pulang dari tadi dengan muka puas masing-masing dan gebetan masing masing apa lagi si Umi! Nunungachiko (maksudnya Aya) juga udah capcus ama si titan ungu! Yang bener aja aku Cuma berduaan?! Canggung men!

... aku ini mikirin apa sih, bersikap normal aja, yang normal!

Bentar, aku kan gak normal, betewe gimana caranya bersikap normal pas keadaan seperti ini? Apa aku memang harus beli buku dan cd "how to be normal for beginners" kayak yang di spongebob itu ya?

"fufufu" eh? Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba ketawa?

"rasanya jadi canggung ya dek, kalo berdua seperti ini" aah senyum yang bagai malaikat ini bener-bener bikin diabetes deh

"Haha, iya mas, gak tau mau ngomong apa"

"Hm... padahal tadi kamu kelihatan senang sekali, lucu" kalo taraf nyanyi teriak-teriak kayak kawanan babun tadi dianggap lucu, aku gak mau tau apa yang dia anggep gila itu yang kayak gimana.

"Iya, tapi agak kecewa juga sih gak bisa nyanyi bareng mas. Tenggorokanmu kok bisa sampe sakit sih?"

Mas Kuroko menggaruk pipinya malu malu "Ahaha... aku tidak hati-hati pas beli minuman dingin, di tempat kerjaku kemarin panas sekali jadi... ya... begitulah" apa-apaan tuh, MEMANGNYA KAU ANAK SD?! Ternyata nih mas ganteng ceroboh juga jadi tambah manis deh

"Lain kali hati-hati dong, padahal aku sudah nunggu-nunggu hari ini buat ngedengerin mas nyanyi..." aku dah yakin pasti Mas kuroko suaranya bagus pas nyanyi, aah sakitnya gak tepat, kok gak bisa ditunda ya tu sakit. Aah sayang sekali

"Hahaha... maaf, lain kali kita karaoke lagi ya"

"hm... jangan sakit tenggorokan lagi"

"Iya"

Dan kita pun diem lagi

 **Author POV**

Sementara si gadis itu seru-serunya melihat jalan, entah apanya yang seru dari trotoar kotak-kotak itu, Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang menggandeng gadis itu sedikit dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan yang satunya, mukanya dia alihkan dan terlihat di pantulan kaca toko pinggir jalan bahwa mukanya sudah semerah rambut Kagami. Padahal dia gak demam.

Dia juga ingin bernyanyi bersama gadis di sebelahnya ini, sebenarnya. tadi sangat menyenangkan.

Dia memang merasa bahwa gadis ini akan cepat akrab dengan teman-temannya yang asalnya memang udah ajaib, tapi dia tidak menyangka mereka akan bisa sedekat itu, jujur, waktu Kagami merangkul pundak gadisnya itu dia sedikit cemburu...

Padahal tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Iseng iseng Kuroko melirik gadis di sebelahnya, pipinya juga memerah bahkan sampai telinga, sesekali dia bersenandung kecil, yang Kuroko sadari adalah lagu-lagu yang mereka nyanyikan tadi.

Dan Kuroko memasukkan tangan mereka yang tertaut pada saku jaketnya agar tangan ramping di genggamannya lebih hangat.

Ia ingin gadis ini hanya melihatnya

Sebetulnya ia tak ingin gadis ini terlalu akrab dengan pria lain

Kuroko merasa aneh dengan perasaan aneh ini, sudah lama ia tau kalau Momoi suka padanya tapi ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini

Sejak kapan ia jadi seposesif ini?

"Mas, mas tau gak kalo Mbak Momoi suka sama mas?"

Kuroko berkedip kaget dan memandang gadis itu, sedikit menebak dalam pikirannya ia menjawab jujur

"Iya, mas sudah tau" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, bisa mas bicarakan dengan baik-baik dengannya?" lalu gadis itu akhirnya menatapnya dengan mata yang berani "Aku cemburu pas Mbak Momoi nempel ke mas kayak tadi" Kuroko melebarkan matanya karena kata-kata gadis itu yang blak-blakan, pipinya kembali memerah

"Berbeda denganku yang memang akrab dengan teman-temanku dan teman-teman mas, yang meskipun cowok tapi perasaan kami tak ubahnya dengan persahabatan dan pertemanan biasa."

"Mbak Momoi menyukai mas sudah lama dan mas tau itu, aku tak tau kenapa mas membiarkan perasaan Mbak momoi menggantung begitu lama, tapi kalau tak di tegaskan, semuanya akan menjadi tambah rumit nanti." Katanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti bukan urusannya selagi ia melihat ke arah lain

"Ah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa" katanya tak lama kemudian lalu gadis itu kembali menatapnya "Mas takut pertemanan mas dengan Mbak Momoi akan rusak, bukan begitu?" dan Kuroko tak bisa berkata apapun.

Karena semua yang di katakannya benar

"Kau benar dek, Momoi-san sudah jadi teman dekatku sejak SMP, bersama denganAomine-kun, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika kehilangan persahabatan mereka lagi, saat SMA kami pernah renggang, tapi akhirnya bisa kembali..." Kuroko sedikit mengeraskan air mukanya

Setelah sekian lama terdiam kembali, melihat Muroko yang terlihat berpikir keras untuk menetapkan hati, gadis itu mendesah pelan "santai aja mas, sebenarnya masalah ini masalah yang umum kok. Kau bisa bicara dengannya kapan saja, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik, demi Mbak Momoi juga" dan Kuroko tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, beralih ke pundak gadis itu lalu merangkulnya lebih dekat selagi berjalan menjauhi halte bis tempat mereka turun dari kendaraan itu.

"Duh, kamu itu memang pandai dalam berkata-kata dek." Katanya setengah tertawa lalu tanpa sadar mencium puncak kepala gadis itu "Iya, mas akan bicara dengannya. Agar adek tak perlu cemburu lagi, sebagai gantinya..."

Gadis itu menatapnya penasaran dan berhenti di depan apartemennya, lalu Kuroko tersenyum dan sekali lagi menciumnya

Kali ini di bibir

"Perhatikan aku saja ya, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit cemburu sama kedekatanmu dengan sahabat-sahabat lelakimu dan kedekatanmu dengan teman-temanku tadi. Meskipun kalian memang tak ada perasaan romantis" katanya dengan senyum "Cepat masuk gih, sudah malam"

Dengan begitu Kuroko pergi meninggalkan seorang Gadis yang membatu di depan bangunan apartemennya dan dengan gerakan patah patah seperti robot gadis itu masuk ke bangunan itu

Lalu malam itu tiba-tiba suhu apartemen naik dan terdengar suara geraman yang diikuti getaran di bangunan yang tak di ketahui berasal dari mana yang menimbulkan kepanikan lokal. Tetapi saluran tv tak memberitakan apapun selain kasus kutang dari kardus mi, kasus penistaan waifu dan perburuan loli musiman.

Karena,

Flat is justice but big isn't crime

.

.

.

.

"Dek! Aku tantang kamu di pertandingan masak!"

"MOMOI?!"

"Ha?"

* * *

 _Flat is justice but big isn't crime_ _By: Erlangga  
_

sebenernya kata-kata ini adalah dari chat temenku di grup WA, emang dasarnya cowok udah mesum sih tapi kalimat ini terlalu epic untuk kubiarkan!

nggak, dia bukan penerbit erlangga

jangan lupa review ya!


	11. HELL KITCHEN & sono ato ni

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI chapter akhir tapi ini bukan yang terakhir-**

 **anak kecil gak boleh baca**

 **eyd, ooc, typo, abal abal dan sebuah fanfic ngawur, tanpa koreksi sejak di ketik jadi maaf jika ada yang ganjil selain hawa keberadaan author.**

* * *

 **Momoi POV**

Bahkan selepas mandi pikiranku yang kalut tak juga membaik, setelah mengeringkan rambut, dan memakai baju dinas, aku duduk menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin meja.

Aaaagh aku gak tahan lagi! Aku merasa tadi malam pasti ada sesuatu! Pasti Tetsu-kun dan gadis itu mesra-mesraan aku gak relaaa! Aku tau kalau Tetsu-kun benar benar menyukai gadis itu tapi, tapi...

Bagaimana denganku yang selama ini di dekatmu? Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?

Dengan dada yang sesak dan menggigit bibir bawahku aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ku keluarkan perlahan, ini adalah perjuanganku yang terakhir. Jika ini gagal, aku akan berhenti memperjuangkan Tetsu-kun...

Aku mencari nomor kontak gadis itu di hp, lalu menggeser tanda hijau di layar, lalu ku terdengar suara nada sambung saat kudekatkan ke telinga.

 **MC POV**

Aku tertekan banget kampret. Rasanya gelindingan di lantai apartemen yang kotor seperti ini tak membantuku sama sekali, malah bikin pusing.

Iya aku sudah selesai ujian dan tinggal nunggu pengumuman dan wisuda, tapi ya gak segitunya dengan seenak udel langsung ngomong "Cari kerja, cari kegiatan yang menghasilkan, jangan jadi pengangguran" gitu! Ya kalo Cuma jaga toko ato sales, lowongan banyak, lha ini mintanya yg langsung jadi admin! –jujur nih ye, aku gak pede- Emang ibu ane rese' banget orangnya, tapi ane tetep sayang ama gak berani nyakitin bahkan ngebentak, takut kualat. Lagipula dosanya gede broh

Beneran gede loh

IYA KALIAN SEMUA SUCI AKU PENUH DESAAHH-eh-DOSAAAAA

TAPI AKU PENGEN MENIKMATI MASA-MASA TERAKHIRKU MENJADI SEORANG REMAJA LABIL DAN MASIH BERSTATUS PELAJAR

AARRGGHHH GUE BUTUH DOUJIN FLUFF PLIS, GAK KUADH YHA GUSTI

 ***Tulit tulit*PIP**

"Yeh?" ngupil bentaran dah, daritadi gatel mulu ni idung blangsek

 _[Haloo? ini adek ya? Suaramu kok beda ya]_ Mbak Momoi doang ternyata

"Iya dengan saya sendiri ada yang bisa dibantai?" tanyaku setengah sadar setengah sakaw karena mood kea sebelum presentasi di depan kelas, susah di bedain mana kanan kiri, mana kaki mana tangan, mana otak mana dengkul, bahkan mana beling mana jeli sehingga makan belingpun merupakan hal lumrah.

 _[...bukannya harusnya di bantu ya?]_

"Ooh, tidak bisa mbak, disini adanya dibantai, sekarang tinggal sebut nama, alamat, nomor hape, tolong jangan lupa foto pas 3x4 sama 4x6, fc nilai akhir, KTP sama SKCK ya mbak" ***BHAK***

* * *

 _Dikarenakan Kesalahan Teknis adegan barusan akan dipotong_

 _Mohon Kesabarannya dan kami Mohon Maaf_

* * *

"Iya mbak, aku habis bangun tidur, ada apa pagi-pagi nelpon?"

 _[Sekarang udah jam 10 dek]_ suaranya datar, aku noleh ke dinding, lalu auto fokus ngeliat cicak rowo berkejaran mesra dengan tokek, di sebelahnya ada jam dinding.

"...Oh" beneran, jadi aku guling guling gak guna udah 4 jam gitu ya... acara renang ama Hikaze dan Aya jam 10 btw... syit lupa bgt jir. Ntar chat mereka aja dah, pantesan hp geter mulu daritadi.

 _[udahlah-DEK, AKU TANTANG KAMU DALAM LOMBA MEMASAK! KALAU KAMU MENANG TETSU-KUN JADI PUNYAKU OKE?!]_ dih, nih orang sarapan to'a ama bambu runcing kali semangat amat! Untung ane nyalain speaker dan di taroh di meja!

"Mbak, dimana-mana yang menang yang dapet" kedengeran gak ya, lagi siap siap kilat sih

(A/N: Momoi kira gadis itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan akan menjawab Iya, salah besar ding, mana jawabannya kalem banget lagi)

"Nggh..-" bentar, nada ini

"Mbak jangan bilang kalo mbak lagi BAB pas nelpon aku"

"YA NGGAK LAH" demi panu Dewa Jasin ni orang pasti bakal jadi klakson bis yang hebat suatu hari nanti.

-Di kolam renang, 2 jam kemudian

Hari yang cerah untuk diskusi yang berat ini, berbaring di kursi pantai dan bernaung payung agar otak dingin, sudah sejam berenang dan kini recharge dulu sambil melirik cogan arab di sebelah.

Jangan ngamuk, namanya aja cewe.

"Jadi gitu tong, Mbak Momoi nantang aku masak nih..." lemes banget, lumayan capek, anginnya semilir, langitnya biru. damaaiiii

Aya yang di kursi pantai sebelah menjawab "Ya gak papa lah, gitu lebih baik, sportif dan gak kebanyakan drama" jawab woles Aya sambil nggeser layar injek hapenya yang di beliin kesing baru

Dan Hikaze yang duduk di dudukan payung di antara kami komen "Kalo duduk sama pakaian basah gini rasanya kayak telanjang yah"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BISA AJA LU COEG"

"WANJIR ini kita ngomongin masalah apa elu komennya masalah apa sedtan!" O iya

"Terus ini aku lagi pingin nyari wasir yang cocok-"

"Wasit nyong, wasit." Iya itu, bener Hikaze

"Lah bukannya yang bener juri ya?" aish Aya terlalu mikiriin hal yg remeh ah!

"Iya, Yuri. Kalo bisa sih Katsuki Yuuri ye"

 ***BLETAK**

"Oi cunguk lu niat gak sih ngebahas ini"

"Niat bos, niat" Aya kalo ngamuk serem ah, langsung Saiyan mode gitu.

"Coba telpon Bang Miya" oh iya, aku belum nelfon Bang NijiMayuMiya :v

 _[Juri pertandingan masak? Siapa lawan siapa?]_ tumben ni orang ngangkatnya cepet, biasanya sampe donat selesai di goreng baru di jawab.

"Aku lawan Mbak Momoi"

[ _Hm... boleh ajak si Niji gak?]_ dih gayalu takut-takut dan sok nanya gitu, kayak masakanku bisa ngeracunin perut yang kea kulit nanas lu bang

"Boleh, mau sekalian abang jual tahu bulet depan gang juga boleh"

 _[Oke, yang nentuin masakannya aku ya tapi]_

"Yee, habis ini aku beritahu Mbak Momoi"

 _[Btw, kalo Mbak Momoi kalah bisa ku pacarin gak ya kira-kira]_ anying

"Embat secepatnya kalo bisa! Mumpung hatinya masih rapuh dan lemah akan kata-kata manismu yang receh dan picisan bang!"

 _[Sumpah aku pingin nabok lu pake raket nyamuk dek]_ dan aku hanya bisa tertawa ngeri sekaligus ngilu, suaranya barusan membawa bayangan yang nyata.

 **Dengan para kisedai plus KagaMomo, AUTHOR POV**

"SATSUKI LU SERIUSAN NANTANG DI MASAKAN?!" Aomine dari tadi pasang mata lohan dan koar-koar gak jelas seperti dunia mau kiamat. Tapi bagi Aomine, masakan teman kecilnya itu memang layaknya replika kiamat baginya. Kiamat untuk kesehatannya selama sebulan.

Entah kenapa ia rasa masakan tuh cewe makin lama makin menjadi

Menjadi racun yang menyebarkan radiasi, sumpah ia ingin mendaftarkan tuh cewe ke _guiness world book of record_. Atau di singkat MURI.

Dasar tugu pancoran, gak kulitnya aja yang berkarat, otaknya juga.

"IYA AH GEBLEK" Momoi yang geregetan langsung lepas kendali. Kuroko kejengkang di sebelahnya, dan Kagami siap sedia ambil tisu, melihat Momoi yang emosionalnya kea gini memberitahu mereka secara tidak langsung bahwa satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka ini lagi...

Minggu berdarah

Sebaiknya jangan macam-macam, bisa ngerepotin diri sendiri ntar, cewek itu serem.

"Momoi, aku senang kau berteman baik dengan gadis itu tapi mungkin kau mulai terbawa kebiasaannya" kata Akashi kalem "kau mulai OOC"

"Akashi-kun, aku baru tau kalau kau bisa menggunakan kata OOC pada orang asli" komen Momoi dengan tampang lempeng.

"Yakin kau nantang dia di masakan? Kurasa ada bidang lain yang bisa di perlombakan-nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, menutupi ekspresinya saat ini, kalau di komik-komik bakal ada sweatdropnya dan garis-garis tegak di awah mata

Yang menunjukkan kalo dia lagi gak yakin-atau cemas- atau takut. Mungkin ketiganya, Midorima maruk/plak

Momoi menatapnya aneh "Midorin gimana sih kan salah satu syarat istri itu harus bisa masak biar bisa membantu suami, lagi pula aku pede sama masakanku kok..."

" _pede sama masakanku kok..."_

" _pede sama masakanku..."_

" _pede sama masakanku..."_

" _Masakanku..."_

 ***BRUGH*** Seseorang tiba-tiba ambruk

"SESEORANG PANGGIL AMBULAN! DARI MULUT AOMINE KELUAR BUSA-NANODAYO!" Midorima mencak-mencak karena Aomine jatohnya ke dia dan busa Aomine menurutnya telah membuat bajunya terkontaminasi bakteri dekil alawakwaw

"sepertinya maag ku kambuh..." wajah madesu Kagami makin menggelap

"Bertahanlah Kagami-cchi! Aku kayaknya bawa entrostop deh" Kise buru-buru buka tasnya

"Heh dasar anak kebanyakan nyimeng, entrostop itu buat diare geblek!" Kagami muntab

"Enak aja nyimeng! Emang Murasakibara-cchi?!" jawab Kise gak terima

"Kise-chin mah bawaannya pengen di gemplang pake palu besi..." kata Murasakibara woles

Kise begidik dan mundur menjauhi Murasakibara "Murasakibara-cchi sadis ih.."

Pikiran Akashi seperti terlempar keluar angkasa karena pernyataan terlampau pede Momoi jadi dia tak bisa berkomentar atau mengendalikan teman-temannya yang mulai liar itu. Dan Kuroko... baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya perasaan yang di campur aduk kayak permen asam-asin-pahit yang di jual di dekat rumah.

"teruss katanya nih ya, yang jadi juri nanti itu yang namanya Miyaji ama Nijimura... mereka itu temen-temennya adek bukan sih?" lanjut Momoi gak peduli, ngajakin ngomong Kuroko dia rasa gak respon dari tadi.

Kuroko mengangguk "iya, kayanya ibu mereka buka warung di dekat stadion sepakbola itu" timpalnya datar seperti biasa.

"Tapi temennya adek ya..." lanjut Kagami, semua yang disana langsung nyambung sama karakter cewek itu yang rada 'hancur', memang masih tergolong sopan sih (tuh cewek masih sempet rada jaim dan muna) tapi di keadaan tertentu menjadi tak terduga.

"...Kuharap lombanya berjalan lancar dan normal aja deh-nanodayo" ucap Midorima di tengah keheningan itu.

 **HARI HA, MC POV**

[Tempatnya di rumah besar pojok sebelahnya Indomaret jalan Kintoki Bushido* ya dek] mas Kuroko sejam lalu sms, tapi... nama jalannya gini amat yeh, jorok.

-Alfamart-

Hm... kayaknya ada di sekitar sini tapi kok gak kelihatan ya... karena aku gak tau daerah sini sepertinya aku harus tanya pada mbak mbak manis di depanku

"Mbak, Indomaret di mana ya?"

Mbaknya senyum, sumpah manis banget, bisa diabetes gue "Mbak pernah di sodok pake gagang cangkul gak?"

...

Eeeeeehhhhh... #Datar

(A/N: Indomaret ada di seberang jalan depannya Alfamart itu)

 **Tokoh utama kita Salah tempat bertanya**

 **Di TKP, 30 menit kemudian**

"Yak disini kembali dengan saya, yang sering dijuluki tower karena tinggi menjulang serta tampan dan di kejar-kejar cewek sekaligus kamerraaa, AKKEY! sekarang hadiiirrrr" baru tau aku sekarang ada pembaca acara yang pede banget kayak gini. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akkey? Bagaimana bisa kau bisa terlibat dalam hal ini Akkey? Dan sejak kapan chara-mu menjadi seperti ini Akkey? Dan sumpah wajahmu dan perkataan kelewat songongmu itu membuatku jengkel boleh aku memukulmu?!

"Eh.. perlombaan ini di selanggarakan secara tertutup dan di sponsori oleh perusahan lokal "Cintaku terhalang Shogun"-APAAN NAMA PERUSAHAAN INI?! EMANG SINETRON?! Ah ya sudahlah" HOEEEE AKKEY JANGAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA DASAR MONAS KW! Emang siapa sih yang namain perusahaan kea emak-emak kurang bahan gosip aja!

"Aku yang menamakannya atas nama kuburan ibuku, masalah?"

...

 ***krik***

"Perlombaan memasak demi mendapatkan hati seorang pujangga yang tipis keberadaannya! Ooh! Kisah yang dramatis dengan peran yang terbalik! Menarik sekali! Mari kita dengarkan pendapat para juri kita yang gantengnya tak kalah oleh peliharaan mbah inyong di daerah Pakis!"

Kepala Akiyama di jadikan sasaran empuk sendal cap bambu kuning, pelakunya siapa lagi kalo bukan Bang Miya "Menurutku acara ini antimainstream sekali, saya salut akan para peserta yang menggunakan cara jujur dan sprotif sangat-"

"Sportif ji, Spritof"

"DIEM LU MONYONG! LU JUGA SALAH EJA"

"gitu ya"

Dan Bang Miya yang dari dulu sumbunya pendek ngamuk, Bang Niji (juri juga) yang sudah berpengalaman dengan lihai jadi pawangnya, dan keamanan dan ketertiban dengan cepat terkendali. Yuk ah cekidot

"Eh... sepertinya kalo keberadaan tipis aku juga gak kalah tapi kok Cuma Mas Kuroko aja yang menang banyak? Aku gak iri sih cuman heran aja" NIH ANAK NGOMONGIN APA SIH DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI JUMIIII

Dasar bebegig memble! Bang Niji ama Bang Miya gak bisa di percaya dih aku kan malu diliatin kea gini! Lempeng-lempeng gitu kalo Jumi sekali komen panas-dinginnya sampe ke jiwa loh! Aku takut hatiku yang rapuh terlukai!

"Dih gayalu hati terlukai! Muka badak juga!" KAAAYOOOOOO LU NGAPAIN DUDUK ANTENG DI SEBELAH MAS AKASHI JUGA LU NGAPAIINNNN dan kenapa lu bisa tau apa yang kupikirin?! Apa kau ini? Esper?! Atau ketularan setan sebelahmu hah?!

Tendang saja hayati di tengah hujan bang, hayati sudah gak kuat tulung.

"Yak, kita sampai sinikan saja bacotnya dan mulai lombanya! Saat peluru yang di pegang Mas Kuroko di tembakkan, lomba akan langsung di mulai! Waktunya hanya satu jam dan masakan di tentukan oleh keputusan juri. Silahkan Bang Miya!"

Karena aku gugup jadi aku gak bisa ngomong, tapi kumembatin saja untuk mengomentari lawanku sekarang di meja sebelah

 **Senyumnya serem coeg.**

Bang Miya membuka kertas kecil yang di gulung, dia ambil dari toples, mereka sudah mempersiapkan dan merencanakan ini semalaman keanya.

Bang Miya berdeham sok penting

Suaranya di berat-beratkan, mungkin pingin mirip Bung Karno pas pidato, tapi jadinya malah kea pengumuman mesjid kalo ada orang meninggal.

"Makanannya adalah..."

Dengan dada yang ketipang ketipung dari tadi aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, mataku mungkin otomatis melotot juga.

"...Rendang Daging Biawak dengan ekstrak kulit Nanas dan topping selai Strawberry!"

...

"SUMPAH LU MAKAN YE DASAR JIGONG TITAN, GUE PITES LU KALO SAMPE GAK HABIS LU MAKAN!" akhirnya aku muntab, banting setir dari gadis malu-jaim-kewanitaan jadi liar gak tau malu. Bodo amat dah temen gue memang gak ada yang waras, GAK ADA! Temen itu pencerminan diri sendiri! Kalo mereka waras mereka gak akan temenan sama gue! Okelah gue terima tantangan lo!

Logat lo-gue ketularan mas Aomine dah.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dan Kompetisi masak yang ngawur itupun berlangsung ricuh.

Ada yang saling lempar, ada yang misuh misuh, ada yang cakar-cakaran, ada yang menggigit, ada yang jumpalitan dan teriak-teriak, ada yang mecahin barang, ada yang perang waifu, ada yang ship-war, civil war, milf-war, loli-war, mimisan, guling-guling, loncat-loncat di pohon bahkan yang kejang kejang sampe kayang juga ada.

Ini kompetisi masak apa RSJ?

"Hm... mungkin bumbunya segini aja, pengen buat Cuma 5 porsi sih" gumam tokoh utama kita sambil inget-inget kata abangnya tadi.

' _Aku mencintai Emilia!'_

Bukan, bukan Bang Niji, abang yang satunya, yang rada waras

' _Rem kan selalu di hati!'_

Si cewek berhenti sebentar, para _abang_ -nya ini gak ada yang waras, terus yang bilang siapa dong?

'Bodo amat lah.' Pikir si gadis, lalu setelah mendapat bahan-bahannya dengan tujuh kali mengelilingi ka'bah, dia mulai mengambil pisau dan membumbui daging biawak yang entah darimana tapi ada di sana. Lalu dengan setengah cekatan memotong motong nanas dan strawberry.

Lalu dengan seriusnya ia memikirkan bagaimana rupa, cara dan tetek bengeknya untuk masakan itu karena makanannya yang tidak biasa. Masak juga butuh imajinasi. Untuk dia udah pernah ngintip buku resep emaknya dan caranya masak walopun dikit-dikit.

Setelah memasukkan nanas ke panci yang berisi daging biawak dan Sambil menunggu air strawberry di wajan menguap semua dia melirik mbak Momoi sebentar.

Matanya mendelik penuh, ngeri, kagum, heran, kaget, semua bercampur satu kecuali anggapan _'sepertinya bakal enak'_ karena nggak, gak akan terjadi. Nahkan ia yakin masakannya pun bakal buruk

 _SANGAT._

Di dapur sebelahnya itu banyak ***** lalu ***** dengan warna ***** dan *****, sedangkan yang masak sendiri ***** dan ***** melakukan *****, setelah selesai mbak momoi memasukkan ***** kedalam panci dan itu ***** lalu ***** dengan ***** lalu dia hati-hati me***** sambil ***** dan ***** setelah itu ***** lalu akhirnya me***** dan ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sengit

Hebat bgt kan ya, sampe ke-sensor gitu. Heroine Canon memang mantab.

Tokoh utama kita melanjutkan masakannya, begitu juga Momoi yang pingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi gak sempat karena masakannya menjerit

Oke, itu serem.

Pokoknya gitu lah ya, dan kompetisi memasakpun tanpa terasa berakhir.

"Dek, kenapa kok kamu hidangin semangka? Buat cuci mulut kah?" tanya Momoi heran

"Karena spongbob warnanya kuning dan saya suka jeruk Florida" jawab si gadis sableng

Begitulah dampak dari kompetisi memasak yang melegenda ini.

 **MC POV**

Banyak yang terjadi saat kompetensi memasakn ini, menguras jiwa dan raga. Tapi akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung acara. Masakanku dan masakan Mbak Momoi telah di coba, meskipun telah menumbulkan korban, tapi semua baik-baik saja.

"Pemenangnya adalah..." Akkey membacakan keputusan juri sok dramatis diiringi genderang bawaan Mas Takao.

"KAGAMI TAIGAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Ha?"

"Eh?"

"HAAAAAAA?!" . "Kagami-kun?!" . "WTF KAGAMI GUE GAK NYANGKA LO-ASJFGKGLDSHDKLF" . "CIEEE KAGAMICCHI CIEE DIEM-DIEM TERNYATA-" . "TAIGA TEGANYA KAMU-AKU GAK BISA DIGINIIN!" . "SEMPRUL AH KOWE KAG" . "BAJING KAGAMI-" . "NANODAYOOOO" . "KAGAMIN JAHAAADDDD"

...

Satu-satunya kapal yang kusetujui disini memang Cuma KagaKuro, NijiKuro ato HimuKuro sih

"Sejak kapan mas ikut kompetisi ini?"

Mungkin karena reaksi audience yang terlalu membahana, Mas Kagami dengan wolesnya jawab: "Sejak peri Mimi punya sayap dek"

Jadi kuterpaksa menarik paksa pikirannya "Eeh, Mas Kagami ternyata nge-fans sama Mimi Peri ya?"

"ENGGAKLAH!"

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

All in All, semua berjalan dengan baik, sekitar 6 tahun kemudian mereka menikah di gereja sederhana dan mengundang keluarga dan sahabat mereka, Resepsi mereka di Aula sewaan tak jauh dari Gereja itu, di dominasi warna biru muda, putih dan warna pastel, pesta pernikahan ini sangat cantik dan hangat.

Dekorasi bunga di pasang di tengah aula dan sudut tertentu dan di pintu masuk, ada dekorasi bunga dari tanaman rambat di meja makan yang di pasang memanjang, lalu para pemusik menyajikan lagu yang tentram tepat di sebelah panggung mempelai, intinya semua tertata rapi.

Para tamu dengan suka-cita mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai, jari manis mereka telah bermahkotakan cincin emas, Kuroko benar-benar bahagia, dan istrinya sangat cantik dengan gaun yang dipilihnya dari toko yang dimiliki Akashi.

Tapi tiba-tiba

"DEK, SUDAH KUDUGA AKU GAK TERIMA INI!"

Semua itu hancur saat salah satu teman baik istrinya berteriak dan berlari kencang menggenggam tangan istrinya. Semua terdiam menyaksikan.

"DARI KECIL AKU SEBENARNYA SUDAH MENYUKAIMU!"

"Eh? Bang Miya?"

"SUDAHLAH MIYAJI, MEREKA SUDAH BERIKRAR DI GEREJA ITU, RELAKANLAH!" Nijimura Shuuzou ikut berteriak, menarik mundur temannya yang meluapkan emosinya, menangis.

"BERISIK! KAU JUGA SEBENARNYA MENCINTAINYA JUGA BUKAN?! JANGAN SOK SUCI! BAHKAN MAYUZUMI TIDAK HADIR PUN APA KAU TIDAK SADAR DEK?!" suaranya sangat pilu

"Ta-tapi dia bilang-"

"ITU TENTU SAJA BOHONGKAN?!" lalu Miyaji terdiam, dan jatuh berlutut

"Padahal sejak smp kami sudah bersaing mendapatkanmu"

"..." istrinya terkejut, lalu gadis itu menatap Nijimura yang memalingkan pandangannya sambil menunduk, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"aku berkali kali ingin mengatakan perasaanku tapi selalu takut kau tolak" Miyaji tertawa miris "Kau benar-benar menganggap kami sebagai sahabat, saudara, bukan sasaran cinta secara romantis" lalu Nijimura meletakkan tangannya di pundak Miyaji yang bergetar

"Tapi kini kau sudah bersama dengan lelaki yang membahagiakanmu dek, aku tau karena aku selalu mengawasimu" kata Nijimura, berusaha tetap tegar, membantu Miyaji berdiri. Lalu pria bersurai hitam yang di tata rapi itu memandang Kuroko yang sedari tadi terdiam "Maaf membuat acara ini menjadi yang tak seharusnya, sebelum terjadi sesuatu kami akan pergi"

Lalu saat mereka sudah di ambang pintu istrinya mendadak berlari mengejar mereka, berkata bahwa-

"MAS! AKU LUPA KALO HARI INI HARI TERAKHIR EVENT COMIC FEST!"

 **HAH!**

Kuroko tersentak dari mimpi buruknya, melihat ke arah jendela, matahari sudah sedikit tinggi, mungkin sudah jam 7 atau 8 pagi.

"Dek...?" dia bangun lalu terduduk, sedikit mengusap wajahnya lalu melihati istrinya berlarian menyiapkan barang barang kebutuhan event hari ini.

Wanita itu sudah berpakaian rapi dan bagus serta kasual seperti biasa, tas ia bawa ke depan dan suara mesin motor menyala, sebentar lagi istrinya yang bergantian pergi mencari nafkah.

"Sarapan sudah aku siapkan, air hangat juga sudah" wanita itu mencium keningnya lembut "Aku akan kembali sebelum malam"

Kuroko memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir lembut istrinya dan wangi wanitanya itu, sambil bergantian mencium kening istrinya ia berkata "Hati-hati dek, jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa makan, nanti malem giliran mas yang pijet adek ya" lalu tersenyum lembut saat mendengar tawa istrinya.

"jadi gak sabar nanti malam! ya udah mas, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya dek, jaga keselamatan ya"

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Emang _the end_ , tapi ada kepastian bahwa chapter bonus akan kubuat, ku dedikasikan untuk karakter adek pertama yang unyuk-unyuk ngeselin kita! Nash Gold Jr!

STAY ON TUNE EVERYBODY!

*Kintoki bushido (bushido= jalan samurai, jadi artinya jalan samurai Kintoki, tapi kintoki bisa juga berarti _torpedo pria_ :v)


	12. Hati yang Menggalau

Namaku Nash, umur 9 tahun, kelas 3 SD. Cakep kebangetan, gayanya cool abis, banyak yang suka, jago basket dan lancar bahasa Inggris, pokoknya aku tu cowok idaman banget dan aku adalah ketua gengku.

Dan aku punya kakak perempuan yang gila.

***（｀ー´）***

Memang dari awal otaknya gak begitu waras, tapi sekarang mungkin udah lepas skrup seluruhnya, soalnya...

"Gimana mbak? Enak?"

"ENAK BANGET MAK!"

Mana ada yang ngatai cumi kering bertabur selai kacang dan terasi bikinan emak itu masakan yang enak? Sampe senyum lebar gitu, emak juga kayak nganggep gak ada yang terjadi. Babe juga ngebaca koran minggu lalu, seperti biasa.

Juga, akhir akhir ini kakak suka senyum senyum liatin ponselnya, biasanya juga laptopnya yang jadi korban. Jangankan di depan layar tancep, di depan anjing kampung peliharaan pos kamling juga kakak senyum, biasanya juga udah ngibrit duluan.

Hm... mencurigakan.

Mungkin mak tau sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya aku mau nanya sama Super Man dulu #boneka

"[Terbang menembus batas! Banyak yang membutuhkan pertolongan di luar sana!]" hem.. hem.. mbak mungkin sudah saatnya butuh pertolongan.

Aku gak akan telepon RSJ dulu, aku gak tau mbak beneran gila ato lagi _Mood Swing_ seperti biasanya.

Aku mah sudah hapal sikapnya mbak, kan aku bukan monyet seperti si Silver.

Aku gak bisa memeriksa lebih jauh karena besok sekolah, kan kasihan bu guru udah repot-repot kesekolah, eh, murid kesayangannya gak masuk. Kan kasihan. Lagi pula besok ulangan, aku gak mau absen, ntar di suruh ulangan susulan, gak enak, bikin malu, aku kan harus punya malu, karena aku bukan monyet. Kayak si Silver.

 **Hari Minggu-**

Hari ini libur, aku bisa menyelidiki perubahan aneh sikap mbak hari ini, aku sudah olah raga pagi, mandi dan ngebantuin emak ngebersihin kamar, jadi bebas main seharian. Aku rajin dan berbakti kan? Nash gituloh

"Yo setan dekil! Mau jemput Mbakmu ya?!" kepala pirang –cokelat ini namanya Bang Miya, aslinya Miyaji, aku gak sebegitu peduli sih, tapi rasanya aku harus ngehafal nama orang ini, takut di lempar nanas kayak bang Jaki. Kan sakit.

"Iya bang, bang Miya sendiri mau ngapain di depan rumah?" tanyaku sambil memakai sepatu bertali, hadiah dari Neng Reo tiga hari lalu. Neng Reo yang ultah kok aku yang dikasih hadiah ya? Aneh.

Tapi karena sudah berlalu jadi gak kupikirkan lagi, bikin pusing. Toh sepatuku yang lama sudah licin karena keseringan aku pake seluncuran di lantai sekolah dan futsal.

"Mau ngebarengin lu dek, kuy lah abang jajanin di stasiun entar" aku suka kalo di barengin kayak gini, selalu ditraktir jajan soalnya.

Pas nyampe, aku melihat Mbak sama mas-mas ganteng. Mas-mas gantengnya punya rambut biru muda, lebih pendek dari Bang Miya, Mas Jumi sama Bang Niji, matanya bulet, kalo dia cewek mungkin aku udah naksir. Tapi dia cowok, mungkin Silver mau.

Tapi... mbak sama mas-mas ganteng yang keliatan alim ini?

"Bang Miya, ini kita gak salah tempat kan?" Bang Miya ketawanya keras banget. Terus mbak melambaikan tangan ke sini, pakaiannya rapi, rambutnya disisir, kayaknya dandan dikit.

"Cewek itu kok mirip mbak ya?" Bang Miya ketawanya tambah kenceng. Aku memang percaya-gak percaya sih, Cuma tanya untuk memastikan aja. Dunia kan luas, kali aja ada yang ngembari, mukanya mbak kan pasaran.

"Waah kau jemput aku dek?! Tumben manis banget!" suaranya mirip mbak, jadi memang mbakku yah.

Mas mas gantengnya ngajak salaman "Namamu Nash ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya" senyumnya manis, dan orangnya sopan banget, harus di balas sopan juga dong.

Aku menyalami mas Kuroko juga "Namaku Nash Gold Junior, salam kenal Mas Kuroko" kataku ikut senyum juga.

Terus kami berbincang pas jalan pulangnya, Mas Kuroko banyak ngobrol sama aku, orangnya lebih suka ndengerin ceritaku, suaranya halus, dan perilakunya kayak orang jebolan pesantren. Pesantren itu apa? aku gak tau, ciri ciri anak pesantren yang Neng Reo katakan mirip mas Kuroko sih.

"Oh iya, Mas Kuroko kenal mbak dari mana?" mau tanya apanya Mbak sih, tapi mungkin ya cuman temen, kayak yang sudah sudah, mbakku gak pernah jadi sasaran romannya cowok. Orang tingkahnya aja kayak monyet, tapi masih parahan Silver sih.

"Dari ayah mas, ayah mas sama ayah adek teman dekat di sejak SMA lho" ooh, gitu ya. Tapi babe kok gak pernah cerita apa-apa ya?

"Heeeh... terus jadi akrab temenan sama mbak ya? Mbak memang seru buat temen sih kalo udah akrab" lalu hening. Bahkan percakapan heboh Bang Miya sama mbak berhenti, muka mereka jadi aneh dan Bang Miya lagi-lagi nahan ketawa.

"er... dek, sebenarnya mas tunangannya kakakmu" eh?

.

.

.

 **MC POV**

Adekku aneh

Gak, dari awal emang tingkahnya kayak demit kurang sambitan sih tapi sekarang...

"Dek Nash, ini mas bawain oleh-oleh bolu sama mainan nih" terus si demit cilik itu bukannya bilang makasih ato seenggaknya senyum malah buang muka. Padahal tadi oke banget nih anak maunya apa si?!

Ku coba deketin, "Dek, kenapa?" gak jawab juga, malah balik teriak

"TAUK!" terus lari keluar

...

Lha?

 **Author POV**

Tokoh utama kita dan tunangannya yang gagal paham sama kelakuan Nash ngejar setelah pamit sama calon mertua. Mereka lari keliling kampung.

"Cieee yang mau nikah cieee! Jangan lupa undangannya di sebarin!"

"Dedeknya aku tungguin yah!"

"gak nyangka akhirnya lu laku juga euy"

"Mbak seriusan mau nikah?! Murni kan?! Gak pake _itu_ kan?!" dan sahutan dari yang normal sampe yang kurang ajar kea gini juga ada "KAMPRET YA GAK LAH" sembur si gadis.

Dan entah kenapa pengejaran ini berakhir dengan silaturahmi

"Nash ada di tambak pemancingan noh! Sama pak haji!" dan ke sana lah mereka

Tapi bukannya tuyul pirang yang mereka temui malah sekelompok bapak-bapak yang nongkrong eksis sambil main gaple nunggu ikan Mujaernya. Gak guna, mereka putar balik.

Mereka ditipu ama anak kecil, diketahui namanya Jackson Siver, nama yang terlalu mbois untuk anak gorila yang kurang pencerahan.

Lalu akhirnya Nash ketemu sedang merenung di pinggir jembatan sungai. Mukanya serius banget, gak kayak anak kecil, dan meski kecil-kecil gini udah kelihatan kalo gedenya pasti ganteng.

"Padahal Mas Kuroko kan bisa milih Mbak Momoi" tiba-tiba dia ngomong gitu, Kuroko mau jawab tapi kepotong sama omongan lanjutannya Nash "Tete'nya lebih _squishy_ "

"Ya Salam" si cewek dan tunangannya nyebut berjamaah.

 **MC POV, di rumah**

Ya Gusti adekku itu unyu kalo mulutnya gak buka, sumpah. Dia salah didikan siapa sih ( A/N: ceritanya dia gak nyadar kalo itu gegara dia)

Mungkin seharusnya aku gak pernah memperlihatkan foto Mbak Momoi ke dia.

Aku Khilaf Ya Allah. Khilaf kayak supporter fanatik sepak bola yang salah bawa banner tulisannya "SEA FOOD PECEL LELE" ke pertandingan Persibaya vs Arema, mana mak ane menatap ke ane doang dengan beringas, kayak sudah pasti itu gegara ane aja.

Tolong jangan cerita ke siapapun kalau itu bener.

"... ini kenapa adekmu makin buruk moodnya?" mak menatap ane masih dengan beringas kayak preman pasar.

"Gak tau mak, lagi haid kali" jawabku mencoba kalem

"Yha kali adek lu bisa haid, pinter! Terus kenapa ini kepalanya benjol gini?!" kalo tatapan bisa membunuh, aku pasti udah jadi arang sekarang.

"mungkin mau tumbuh tanduk mak, dia kan demit aslinya"

"Ooh TERUS LU MAU NGATAIN GUE, SEBAGAI EMAK LU DAN EMAK DIA, DEMIT JUGA GITU HAH?!" kayaknya aku sudah menginjak ranjau nuklir. Asem

"Gak percaya aku ternyata orang kek gini ada yang mau" celetuk si boncel watados seenak dengkul

kumohon siapa saja getok adekku pake Thor Hammer.

Dan ternyata Mas Kuroko duduk di sebelah nahan ketawa dari tadi, dan akhirnya lepas juga ketawanya.

Bazeng bahkan ketawa pun dia tetep bikin cenat-cenut.

KUATKAN HAMBA YA GUSTI

"Mak, orang gak akan diabetes cuman gegara _nyawang*_ yang manis-manis kan?"

Mak masang muka mandom.

 **Nash POV**

Malemnya, karena besok libur tanggal merah, aku puas-puasin maen game DOTA, udah ketinggalan terlalu jauh dari Silver dkk padahal aku leader mereka, kan gak keren. Lagipula terus-terusan bohong tuh gak enak.

"Dek Nash, udah malem lho, nggak tidur?" suara mistis ini... pasti Mas Kuroko, tauk ah gelap, cuekin aja.

"...Kenapa dek? Tadi di stasiun adek baik-baik saja... tapi kenapa kok tiba-tiba adek cuek? Mas gak tau kalau adek gak cerita..." Percuma masang tampang sok melas gitu, gak akan ngaruh!

Gak... ngaruh...

Ga...k tega sial!

"Kalau mas nikah sama mbak, mbak akan ikut mas kan"

"Eh?" Ck!

"Bodo ah! Keluar sana dasar monyet!"

Tidak mungkin aku akan bilang kan, kok gak ada yang sadar sih!

 **MC POV**

Oke, untuk menyuap si tuyul bule ini biar ngomong apa maunya, sepertinya diperlukan sedikit pengorbanan

"Kuy lah kita ke cabang Amagi Brilliant Park yang baru di buka itu!"

"Mbak, bolos sekolah itu gak boleh kan?"

"Aish, Cuma sekali-sekali gak papa, hari ini kau gak ada tugas ataupun ulangan kan?"

"Dasar sesat"

"Alah aslinya juga seneng aja lu tuyul kuning" gak mungkin aku ngomong gitu, jadi aku bisanya ketawa aja. "Hahaha, ayo cepet ntar antriannya tambah panjang" begitulah, hari ini aku puasa ngomong kasar.

Semoga aja berhasil

"Terus, kenapa Mas Kuroko juga ikut?" hm?

"Gak boleh ya?" tanyaku, mukanya tambah cemberut, tapi dia jawab "Nggak juga sih, aku juga gak peduli" err... kalo kayak gitumah gak usah peka-pekaan aku juga tau kalo si cebol ini ada apa-apa sama mas Kuroko...

Ada apa-apa sama Mas Kuroko? *insert lenny face*

"Jangan mikir yang nggak-enggak, dasar piktor"

"Oh, bukan ya"

"IYALAH MONYET!"

...

Gusti berikanlah hamba kekuatan dan kelapangan hati. Hari ini aja.

"Uh... dek Nash pingin es krim? Mas belikan ya" kata Mas Kuroko, eh, aku gak sadar kalo tuyul ini ngeliatin toko es krim. Sibuk nenangin temperamen.

Dan bukannya ngebales malah buang muka dan narik tanganku "Mbak, beliin" wat?

"o-oke?"

"Cepetan!" teriaknya khas anak kecil banget, melengking-cempreng gitu. Kupingku sakit

"iya deh iya!" dan aku lari, sumpah lari ke toko es krim Cuma gegara bocah yang ngambek.

Ada yang berniat jadi bulan-bulananku?

"Terima kasih mbak!" . "Iya pak" dan setelah aku beli tiga, pas balik aku ngelihat Mas sama Nash ngobrol...

Dengan muka yang serius.

Pas sesampainya setelah aku menyerahkan es krim Nash langsung gandeng tanganku dan menyeretku pergi "Aku pingin naik itu! Ayo cepet" dia nunjuk wahana yang meniru kapal yang sedang terombang ambing ombak besar.

Aman lah ya, ada pengamannya gitu.

Pas di seret aku melihat ke arah mas Kuroko, takut kehilangan jejak, suka ngilang sih.

Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang jarang

Wajah mas senyum tipis, tapi rasanya... dia sedang tertantang? Oleh apa? Entahlah.

Dengan begitu bermainlah kami sepuasnya, beneran sepuasnya, hampir semua wahana kami naiki, memang lama tapi antriannya gak sebegitu panjang, masih hari sekolah sih, jadi wajar ya. Cuma yang kami hindari itu yang bahaya dan menakutkan, kayak histeria ato rumah hantu-

"Ayo kesana Mbak!"

"AKU BENCI ZOMBI!" ataupun rumah zombi dan bioskop 4 dimensi yang menayangkannya.

Beberapa kali kami memasuki wahana yang Mas Kuroko rekomendasi, tapi sebelum itu Nash pasti tanya "Serunya apa?" sama berwajah songong andalannya.

Setelah dijawab dengan pintar oleh mas Kuroko (aku gak terlalu ndengerin sih) akhirnya Nash mau masuk, dan dia terlihat menikmatinya juga, walopun pas ditanya dia pasti pura-pura gak peduli. Aku mulai mencurigai sesuatu disini.

Wahana terakhir adalah aquarium, untuk masuk kesini bayar lagi, di rekomendasikan Mas Kuroko juga. "Kali ini Mas aja yang bayarin ya dek" hoooh, ane meleleh seketika. Emang simpel, tapi entah kenapa rasanya langsung 'fuwaaaaa' gitu.

Jangan nyengir.

"..." Nash langsung terdiam pas masuk, aku gak bisa lihat tapi, aku bisa mengerti.

"Ini keren" kataku, Mas Kuroko langsung senyum "Syukurlah kau menyukainya dek" lalu Mas Kuroko melirik ke arah Nash, lalu kembali ke aku lagi "Ayo, di sebelah sana ada yang lebih bagus"

Nash langsung noleh dan lari ke arah sana. "Oi Nash!" njiiir anak itu lupa sama kasus penculikan apa?! tapi ane gak yakin ada yang mau nyulik dia sih. Gak, banyak yang mau nyulik, mata tante-tante dan mbak-mbak banyak yang jelalatan ngliatin dia dari tadi.

Lupakan tentang di culik dan terjadi sesuatu yang mainstream, kalo dia diculik tante-tante ato agensi model terus di 'iya-iya'-in gimana? NOOOOOOO SETAN KECIL GUEEEEEHHHH

.

Lagi-lagi, aku sama mas Kuroko ngejar dia. Dan sampai ke terowongan kaca bawah laut. Syukurlah masih belom kenapa-kenapa tuh bocha.

Dan aku liat senyum yag udah lama gak kulihat. Aku langsung ingat satu hal penting yang kulupakan.

Dia itu setan yang punya senyum malaikat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm... aku akui kemampuanmu" kata Nash pas di bisa tiba-tiba, betewe, aku duduk di antara mereka buat jaga-jaga kalo berantem, gak yakin kalau Mas Kuroko bakal ngeladeni sih, tapi siapa tau apa yg bakal di lakuin si setan kecil ini.

Menanggapi omongan Nash, Mas Kuroko tersenyum seneng "Terima kasih"

Lalu Nash langsung bersandar ke lenganku, setengah tidur "Jaga cewek ini baik-baik, sering-sering pulang, karena dia kakakku" katanya. Wat de-

Mas Kuroko ganti yang sandar ke kepalaku, nafasnya terasa meniup rambutku di puncak kepala pelan "Iya, aku mengerti" katanya dengan suara yang paling kalem yang pernah kudengar.

Terus kurasa mereka berdua tidur.

Asgfhdksldfajashfaiunvuwuniuerbjcdcansunvwuijaxdcnsfkdsjbdvvcppfnwejvmaslajywcwfhhdiuehfjskjnuicnngurgvlkslapwcungnfieugfbsdcncnwienhunchuienfefhwuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshs

Rasanya pengen teriak ya gusti situasi macam apa ini, muka ane panwaaaassss bet! Jantung ane deg-degan! Parut ane kayak ada kupu-kupunya! Menggelitik gitu! Aku nahan cengiran lebarku sebisanya, untung bis ini lumayan sepi!

Aku boleh geer dikit kan ya, mereka kayaknya ngomongin aku IHIR

Oh, aku menyadari sesuatu yang luar binasa barusan

ADEK SETAN GUE TERNYATA TSUNDERE AKUT DAN MACAM ORE-SAMA GITU

GREGET YA BENKEI-

I CAN'T COOOPEEEEEE

...

Dan setelah berfangirling nista aku terdiam oleh sebuah kenyataan.

Aku gak bakal bisa gerak sampe turun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iya udah habis, tamat, THE END yang sesungguhnya

 **Cuplikan! Fanser(?)**

Mas Kuroko merangkak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, cahaya remang lampu tidur menyinari sebagian wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus lembut pipiku dan tak sadar aku memiringkan kepala menikmati tangan lembutnya, dan dengan perlahan ia mencium bibirku dan melumatnya penuh perasaan, dan seiring itu membaringkanku ke kasur yang bertebur kelopak bunga.

Melepas ciuman untuk menarik nafas, Mas Kuroko berbisik dengan suara paling manis dan menggoda yang menurutku sudah merupakan sebuah dosa, itu ilegal "Nah dek, mau di kasarin atau dilembutin? Kuat berapa ronde?" itu curang

Aku tau kalo orang pendiam mesti menyimpan badai dalam dirinya tapi... (isi pikiran, respon dan reaksi kalian di kolom komentar, biar rame aja :v)

 **SHOUT OUT TO MY DEAREST!**

 **Guest| Zizie-akakuro | HikarinRin23 | NolNol | Libra Azure | Ryuki Akira | ShiotaNazira | KuruMe | Atmkyuubifox | Mahogany | Sophia Michaelis | Kurosaki Seika | JT-chaaan | Resha | Sayounara Watashi | Seicu | Prince'ss218 | ey9 | kyoko hikari | Irina BlackBlood | Kagehoshi Nao | Mafunyan | SabrinaRizky-chan | acabima547 | madesu-san | rantooll | Alina Maes | Arisugawa Rin | Donatkentang | Fujita Mari | lazuloo | lastriie d'quelles | cravingfish | blavla | Venus Issebelle Angelic | Yozakura Saki | Shieru Azalea | Lou Iris | E.S | irene ryusei | KuroIChio  
**

 **kalo ada yang kelewat maaf ya**

 **AKU CINTA KALIAN! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA! NANTIKAN CERITAKU YANG LAIN YA!**


End file.
